


Мечи и Опалы

by martian_lizard



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard
Summary: Захватывающая история знакомства подающего большие надежды ассасина и юного зачарователя, еще не совсем уверенного в своих силах, но всегда готового стать опорой для близких.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swords and Opals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831970) by [kiminicricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminicricket/pseuds/kiminicricket). 



> Первая переведенная работа - всегда волнительно, но если это и первая проба пера, то все становится еще интереснее, так что я с радостью приму критику и комментарии)

В библиотеке было темно и тихо, именно так, как нравилось Этари. Он неторопливо разглядывал книжные полки в поисках ценных свитков и важных трудов по созданию и зачарованию оружия, ведь возможность превратить обыкновенный кинжальчик в значительно более грозное орудие при помощи маленькой крупицы магии была предметом его неиссякаемого интереса сколько он себя помнил. Эльф медленно шел по проходу, просматривая названия на корешках книг и надеясь найти именно ту, что поможет ему закончить задание, когда одно из названий заставило его замереть на месте.  
Совсем не учебник по зачарованию, а захватывающая книга о приключениях, романтике и вечной битве между добром и злом. Он снял том с полки и быстро пролистал первые несколько страниц. О да, эту он тоже возьмет! Юноша положил роман на уже внушительную книжную стопку, кропотливо подобранную и оставленную им на маленьком столике в конце ряда, когда услышал какой-то звук. Будто кто-то принюхивается. Остановившись, он какое-то время прислушивался, но непроницаемая тишина библиотеки вновь окутала его. Этари уже почти убедил себя в том, что ему показалось, когда снова услышал этот звук. Это были тихие всхлипывания с плохо скрываемыми рыданиями, раздававшиеся в нескольких рядах от него. Парень замер, не понимая толком, что должен делать в такой ситуации. Понятно, кто бы это ни был, он пришел в библиотеку в надежде найти уединение. Вне зависимости от того, кто это, мог ли Этари позволить себе вмешаться? Имел ли он право вторгнуться в чужое личное пространство?  
С другой стороны, он не мог просто уйти и оставить этого кого-то страдать в одиночестве, если действительно имел возможность помочь. Неизвестный всхлипнул снова, и Этари больше не смог этого выносить. Он неслышно прошел вдоль рядов, пока не увидел свернувшуюся фигуру. Колени, плотно обхваченные руками, прижаты к груди, а голова склонена в тихом плаче. Этари снова замер, не уверенный, как мог утешить незнакомца, погрузившегося в свои страдания. Может быть, он должен просто уйти…  
Но ноги, не обращая внимания на волю разума, медленно приближали его к фигуре на полу. Этари присел рядом, протягивая ладонь к плечу парня. Он увидел напряжение в фигуре, но внезапно незнакомец поднял голову, и блестящие голубые глаза, обведенные красной линией, вперились в него. Это был Рунаан, Этари узнал его с первого взгляда. Один из самых популярных парней в школе и к тому же наиболее перспективных ассасинов в будущем. И он явно был близок к тому, чтобы убить Этари, если бы тот зашел чуть дальше. Однако было уже поздно: рука Этари коснулась плеча Рунаана, мягко сжимая его в надежде успокоить или утешить.  
— Ты в порядке? — мягко, с примирительными интонациями в голосе спросил он.  
Рунаан раздраженно дернул плечами, встал и, сердито вытирая лицо, отвернулся.  
— Оставь меня в покое! — уткнулся он лицом в ладони.  
Этари аккуратно убрал руку, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Извини, я лишь хотел убедиться…  
Но рассерженный собеседник не дал ему договорить.  
— Это не твое дело! — почти закричал парень, стрелой пролетая мимо нежданного гостя и в спешке выбегая из библиотеки. Этари уставился ему вслед, словно громом пораженный, со все еще наполовину поднятой рукой в инстинктивном защитно-успокаивающем жесте, нервно кусая губы.  
Было несложно догадаться, что так сильно расстроило Рунаана. Его родители ушли на опасную миссию, одну из тех, что зачастую не предполагали возвращения исполнителей. До сих пор окружающие считали, что парень прекрасно с этим справляется, проявляя присущие ему зрелость ума и понимание ситуации. Но сердце Этари болело за Рунаана, ведь он знал, что кроется под внешним спокойствием юноши. Смерть — неотъемлемая часть культуры полуночных эльфов, но это не смягчает горе от потери близких, не помогает смириться с произошедшей трагедией, не спасает по ночам от тоски и печали. У Этари в голове крутились сотни способов отвлечь Рунаана, хотя бы попробовать успокоить его, но… Он сам отказался от помощи, запретил ему вмешиваться. Может быть, это и правда не его дело…  
Все еще покусывая губы, Этари возобновил свои поиски, но его мысли то и дело возвращались к блестящим голубым глазам, что совсем недавно так пристально изучали его. Сконцентрироваться на старых свитках и важных книгах стало невероятно сложно.


	2. Глава 2

Этари пригнулся и переместился, держа меч наготове, чтобы отразить следующий удар. Клинки встретились с металлическим лязгом возле его лица. Слишком близко. Этари обернулся, пытаясь найти хотя бы немного места для ответного финта, но тут же заметил великолепную копну белых, длинных волос, заплетенных в высокий конский хвост, и остановился. Внезапно его затылок взорвался болью, и мир почти мгновенно потемнел. В сознание юношу привела ужасающая головная боль.  
— О, ты наконец-то встал, — криво ухмыльнулась Тиадрин, кладя ему на голову прохладную тряпку, вымоченную в воде. Этари поморщился от холодного касания ткани, про себя отмечая, что шишка останется отнюдь не маленькая.  
— Извини за то, что вырубила тебя, я думала, ты достаточно сосредоточен, чтобы продолжать.  
Взгляд Этари обшарил тренировочную комнату, но она была пуста. Юноша с облегчением немного откинулся на спину.  
Не то, чтобы он никогда не видел Рунаана до этого… Его, одного из наиболее атлетично сложенных эльфов, на которого гильдия ассасинов уже имела виды, знали все. Но появилось ощущение, будто он никогда раньше не замечал его, потому что с момента их случайной встречи в библиотеке Этари видел парня почти везде. Он выглядел подозрительно хорошо осведомленным о присутствии юноши, где бы они ни находились: в кабинете на занятиях или на тренировочном поле. Этари и правда старался сфокусироваться, но вновь и вновь обнаруживал свой взгляд прикованным к гибкой и грациозной фигуре молодого эльфа. Тиадрин все еще смотрела на него выжидающе, и Этари нахмурился.  
— Я был сосредоточен, но отвлекся.  
Тиадрин заговорщически вскинула брови:  
— Да? Я его знаю? — Этари покраснел как маков цвет и оттолкнул ее, вставая и забирая свой тренировочный меч.  
— Все не так.  
Тиадрин оперлась на свой муляж оружия, притворяясь, будто рассматривает ногти:  
— Ладно, ты не хочешь говорить, я уважаю это, — она бросила ему понимающий взгляд и подмигнула.  
Этари беспомощно пожал плечами. Говоря начистоту, он и сам толком не знал причины своего столь пристального интереса к Рунаану. Не знал ничего кроме того, что сердце его больше ему не принадлежало.  
— Ты уже принял решение насчет испытаний? — спросила Тиадрин, когда они вместе уходили с тренировочного поля.  
— Нет, — тяжело вздохнул Этари.  
— Все еще не знаешь, что выбрать? — сочувственно промычала эльфийка.  
Юноша задумчиво пнул камень по пути. Тиадрин уже с семилетнего возраста знала свой путь — судьба ее будет крепко связана с Драконьей Гвардией, это было почти единственной темой их разговоров добрых пару лет. Сам Этари же никак не мог решить, кем ему стать. Его родители были ассасинами, но, несмотря на стойкое намерение пройти по их стопам, чтобы отдать дань уважения и почтить их память, сердце парня совсем к этому не лежало.  
— Эй, — отвлекла его Тиадрин от навязчивых мыслей, останавливая и хватая Этари за руку. — Ты не опозоришь их, если выберешь другой путь и станешь собой.  
Этари, конечно же, знал это, но все равно благодарно улыбнулся подруге. Друзья пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по своим комнатам. Юноша вернулся к своему рабочему месту, легко подхватил меч и книгу по зачарованию. Может быть, он и не выспится сегодня, но он слишком близок к завершению своей работы, чтобы прерываться. Это будет захватывающе!

***

«Я лишь хочу убедиться, что он в порядке», — сказал себе Этари, вновь отвлекаясь от занятия на следующей неделе. Он снова уставился на шикарные белые длинные пряди, собранные в простой конский хвост, будто они содержали ответы на все вопросы мира. Словно почувствовав его взор, Рунаан обернулся и кинул на него острый взгляд, и Этари пришлось вернуться к своей работе, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чтении, однако он снова потерпел поражение в этом нелегком деле и полностью обратился к мыслям о неловкой встрече взглядами с Рунааном.  
Этари уже проходил через подобное. Однажды его родители ушли на задание, впоследствии оказавшееся чистым суицидом. Безусловно, они заставили врагов понести огромные потери, пролить много крови, и вся деревня воспела их самоотверженную жертву, но это не смогло залатать дыру в груди Этари и не вернуло ему близких. Он понимал, что сочувствие — именно то, в чем сейчас нуждался Рунаан, но, погрязнув в нерешительности, колебался и не мог заставить себя подойти к нему.  
Вскоре учитель отпустил учеников, и юноша с легкой завистью, которой сам от себя не ожидал, проводил взглядом Рунаана, помахавшего другому эльфу вдалеке рукой. Его звали Лейн, если он правильно помнил. Наблюдая за ним, Этари отметил довольно широкие плечи и яркую улыбку, сравнивая последнюю с той, что красовалась у Рунаана на губах. Это было действительно невероятно, но если бы Этари не встретил парня в библиотеке в тот день, то никогда бы не понял, как много страданий он прячет за этой улыбкой, как сильно болит его сердце. Неожиданно ему стало интересно, знает ли Лейн, или же стоическая уверенность в собственных силах, излучаемая Рунааном, обманула и его тоже. Однако он не выглядел таким уж счастливым. Этари нахмурился, обдумывая эту недобрую мысль.  
— Чего такой хмурый?  
Юноша подпрыгнул от неожиданности, почувствовав на плече чужую руку. Он в тревоге обернулся, но это оказалась всего лишь Тиадрин, опершаяся на него локтем. Она мечтательно выдохнула, глядя в ту же сторону, куда только что смотрел сам Этари.  
— Как во сне, не правда ли?  
Легкая ревность вернулась, стремительно набирая обороты.  
— Не сказал бы, — ответил он, выговаривая очевидно лживую фразу сквозь зубы. Тиадрин недоуменно-насмешливо подняла бровь.  
— Может быть, не для тебя, но я абсолютно уверена, что Лейн — самый красивый эльф во всей Серебряной Роще! — она драматично упала в обморок прямо на руки Этари, который с мягкой улыбкой поднял ее на ноги, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к паре друзей. Лейн не заметил этого, но Рунаан успел заметить, что за ним наблюдают. Снова. Этари бросил это бесполезное занятие, опустив взгляд, и подтолкнул Тиадрин.  
— Давай просто пойдем дальше, — пробубнил он.  
Предупреждающий взгляд вернулся. Этари мог бы и понять намек.

***

Недели текли одна за другой, а Этари все так же ловил себя на долгих взглядах, устремленных в сторону Рунаана. Сопротивляться этому было сложно, почти невозможно, ведь парень двигался с грацией, необычной даже для эльфа, и держался с завидным достоинством. Его голубые глаза горели ярким огнем, а в очаровательной улыбке не было заметно и следа того смятения и разочарования, которые Этари все же успел заметить за время их короткой встречи в библиотеке.  
Этари осознал, что снова засмотрелся, когда Рунаан отпустил звонкую тетиву, ловко попав стрелой прямо в середину мишени, и повернулся к нему с нечитаемым выражением лица. Этари все еще продолжал смотреть на эльфа, постепенно понимая, что взгляд, брошенный парнем, выражал скорее растерянность, а не гнев. Юноша разорвал контакт, поднимая свой лук, прицелился и, сделав глубокий вдох, выстрелил в мишень. Выстрел был хорош, но не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сделал Рунаан. Этари торопливо обернулся с тем, чтобы оценить его реакцию, но эльф уже был втянут в бурный диалог с Тиадрин. Сердце Этари упало, едва он увидел их вместе. Эльфийка смеялась над всем, что говорил парень, и даже по-дружески отвесила легкий хлопок по плечу, заслужив его негромкий смешок. Они уже было собрались повернуться к нему, но Этари мгновенно отвернулся и переключил все свое внимание на мишень, совершенно не собираясь оборачиваться на потенциальную причину нахлынувшей на него ледяной волной паники. Надеясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, он от всей души выпустил стрелу, которая, мягко говоря, не попала в цель. Краснея от смущения, он бросил лук наземь и отошел, уступая место следующему в очереди. Этари повернулся и внезапно столкнулся лицом к лицу с Рунааном. Господи, Рунаан видел этот жалкий выстрел? Великолепно, теперь он чувствовал себя еще неувереннее… Кивнув на невысказанное приветствие, юноша начал удаляться.  
— Этари, подожди, — позвала его Тиадрин, хватая за руку.  
Он повернулся, чтобы встретить их сияющей улыбкой. Слишком сияющей, теперь он ощущал это в полной мере, но отступать и хмуриться было уже поздно. Он старался как можно незаметнее убрать со своего лица эту глуповатую улыбку, но, судя по встревоженному и недоуменному выражению лица Тиа, получалось у него плохо. Но ее он хотя бы понимал, а вот что творилось в голове у Рунаана, он и представить не мог.  
— О… Эй, как дела, народ? — выдавил из себя Этари, пытаясь выбрать нужный момент для отступления.  
— Я только что говорила с Рунааном об испытаниях, назначенных на следующую неделю. Ему и Лейну нужно выбрать еще по два, как и нам! — она зашла за спину и положила руку ему на плечи. — Разве не здорово?  
— О, да, конечно, здорово! Отлично, на самом деле. Невероятная удача! — он осмелился поднять взгляд на Рунаана, но единственным, что юноша увидел на его лице, было равнодушие.  
— Что ж, я должен… Есть одна книга, которую я собирался… увидимся, в общем! — проклиная себя за неуместную неловкость, Этари быстро развернулся и со скоростью пули ретировался в библиотеку, где надеялся спрятаться до конца своих дней. Однако ему было не суждено найти пристанище в своем любимом месте. Понял он это, как только Тиадрин ворвалась внутрь с выражением вселенского триумфа на лице.  
— Я вычислила тебя, — сказала она подозрительно спокойным тоном.  
— Что? — пораженно уставился на нее Этари.  
— Почему ты сейчас вел себя так странно?  
— Странно? Я не…  
Тиадрин оборвала его одним-единственным пронизывающим взглядом, который внезапно сменился на торжествующий. Он оперлась на него и тихо прошептала:  
— Ты влюбился в Рунаана! — ее глаза сверкнули восторгом от собственной проницательности. Этари уставился на нее. Влюбился? Это было то, чем это было, и тема закрыта!  
— Нет, я не думаю, что…  
— О, просто помолчи, ты можешь этого не замечать, но я не пропущу влюбленность, если увижу ее. Так даже лучше! Ты и Рунаан, я и Лейн вместе идем дорогой приключений в поисках испытаний! Только представь, как мы вернемся суперсильными и, может быть, даже с парнями! — она поиграла бровями и буквально пустилась в пляс по библиотеке, пока Этари стоял в прострации, уставившись на нее и пытаясь сопоставить эти слова со своими чувствами за последние пару недель. Постоянный интерес, желание стать ближе… Собственная нервозность при Рунаане…  
Может быть, это и подходило под описание, и картинка складывалась. Может быть, он действительно был влюблен.  
Внезапно сердце опустилось в пятки. Нет, это ужасно! Они собирались пойти на испытания вместе! Это просто не могло случиться, он никак не сможет этого выдержать после всего того, что он узнал о себе! А что, если он и правда влюблен? В Рунаана… И он совершенно не видел выхода из этой ситуации. Он должен был немедленно исправить это, пока не решился вопрос с командами.  
— Тиадрин!


	3. Глава 3

Этари хмуро сверлил взглядом затылок Тиадрин, забрасывая на плечи походный рюкзак. Он все же не смог убедить ее изменить состав команды и теперь был обязан отправиться в путешествие. Эта затея казалась ему чистым бредом, от начала и до конца. Однако Тиадрин, похоже, совершенно не замечала недовольства юноши и продолжала улыбаться и хохотать вместе с Лейном, который отвечал ей таким же громким смехом и внимательными взглядами с хитрым блеском в глазах. Этари прищурился. Если она оставила его одного в этом походе, то…  
— Так, нам придется идти на юг около трех дней, — голос Рунаана прервал его мысли, и внимание юноши переключилось на эльфа.  
— Какое у нас задание? — спросил Этари. Рунаан был негласным лидером их команды и, к тому же, их наставники доверили именно ему важный пергамент.  
— Нужно найти редкий цветок, растущий только на южной части континента.  
Этари оживился:  
— Цветок называется Месек? — предположил он.  
— Да, — Рунаан выглядел впечатленным. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
— О, эм… — юноша покраснел. — Это важный ингредиент для зачарований, я читал о нескольких ритуалах с его использованием и парочку даже хотел опробовать, но этот цветок слишком сложно достать, так что…  
— Сложно достать? — Лейн присвистнул. — Цветок? Как это может быть сложно?  
— Если это наше испытание, то просто не будет точно, — сказала Тиадрин, мягко хлопая Лейна по плечу. Он закатил глаза и слегка потер ушибленное место.  
— Именно, — согласился Рунаан. — Мы не должны недооценивать уровень требований для этой миссии.  
— Кстати, нам уже нужно идти, потому что даже путь в одну сторону займет много времени, а на все про все у нас есть всего лишь неделя, — вспомнила Тиадрин.  
— Тогда давайте просто пойдем и найдем этот цветок, — заявил Лейн и бодро зашагал вперед.  
— Эй, юг, вообще-то, в той стороне, — отозвался Рунаан. Лейн, не говоря ни слова, резко развернулся и быстро пошел в другом направлении.  
— Как я и сказал, пора идти, — он пошел дальше, ничуть не смущенный своим просчетом, и Этари вдруг подумал, что этот эльф ему определенно нравится.  
Команда двинулась в путь без дальнейших перепалок и разговоров. Этари с интересом наблюдал за тремя своими товарищами, уже более оптимистично смотря на предстоящее путешествие.

***

Переход был долгим, и большая часть пути прошла в тишине. Продвижение по пересеченной местности требовало от путешественников невероятной концентрации, особенно с их тяжелой поклажей и снаряжением. Рунаан вскоре взял на себя роль навигатора группы, потому что Лейн оказался не слишком-то хорош в пространственном ориентировании, практически беспомощен. Всю критику и жалобы он принимал с неловким смехом и легким движением плечами или драматичным падением прямо под ноги Тиадрин, попутно откидывая вещи в сторону. После этого они задали изнурительный темп, и Этари скоро пожалел, что пренебрегал тренировками на выносливость.  
Не считая того небольшого инцидента, когда они сбились с пути благодаря навигационным способностям Лейна, день не был богат на события, и молодые люди просто хорошо провели время в пути. Они довольно быстро разбили лагерь, а после легкого ужина, состряпанного на скорую руку, Этари тяжело рухнул на спальный мешок и тут же погрузился в глубокий сон. Он проснулся через пару часов, когда уже стемнело. Сквозь пелену полудремы он увидел нависшую над ним Тиадрин.  
— Твоя очередь дежурить, — тихо прошептала она.  
— Что? — Этари сел, сонно протирая глаза и зевая.  
— Точно, ты же уснул сразу после ужина. Каждый дежурит по два часа. Разбуди Рунаана, когда твой срок кончится, — с этими словами Тиадрин переползла на свой мешок и легла, тихо засопев через несколько минут.  
Этари потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от дремоты. Он встал и оббежал пару раз вокруг лагеря: это его слегка взбодрило. Теперь, немного проснувшись, он держал ухо востро.  
Два часа тянулись медленно, а тишину леса нарушали лишь звуки ночных животных, приятный треск костра и мерное посапывание его товарищей. Жители чащи, по оценке дозорного, были достаточно далеко, и потому он мог не волноваться о голодных хищниках, рыщущих в этих местах. Большую часть времени Этари провел, пялясь в небо. Без привычных искусственных источников света, скрывающих пронзительно-нежное сияние звезд, оно выглядело невыразимо родным, чем-то известным с младенчества, искренним и чистым, но в то же время казалось глубоким и холодным, напоминало что-то бесследно ушедшее. Устав от безделья, Этари начал искать созвездия или выдумывать свои собственные и так погрузился в процесс, что нескоро понял: вместо положенный двух часов он провел на посту три с половиной. Он бросил взгляд на спящего Рунаана. Должен ли он разбудить его и попытаться поспать еще немного? Он чувствовал себя вполне хорошо, а до рассвета оставалось всего ничего. К тому же, Рунаан выглядел таким умиротворенным, свернувшись в клубок, а его волосы, в беспорядке разметавшиеся по траве, уже обещали ему утренние проблемы с расчесыванием. Этари мягко улыбнулся и сел обратно: для него не будет проблематично подежурить еще часок-другой.

***

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — потребовал ответа Рунаан. Этари подскочил от неожиданности и повернулся, встречаясь с недовольным взглядом парня.  
— Извини, я…  
— Теперь ты измотан! Ты вообще сможешь продолжать путь?  
Этари отступил назад и не отвечал. Ему было нечего сказать.  
— Я не думал, что…  
— Двухчасовые дежурства! Мы специально договорились об этом, чтобы все успели отдохнуть в равной мере!  
— Эй, Рунаан, остынь, — заспанно пробормотала Тиадрин со своей части лагеря, медленно вставая и сворачивая спальный мешок. — Он слишком сонный для этого разговора.  
— Именно! Он еще вчера был уставшим, как он собирается поспевать за нами сегодня?  
— Бо-о-оже, я думал, чуть больше сна сделает тебя менее сварливым, — прокомментировал Лейн, упаковывая свой мешок.  
Рунаан тяжело и раздраженно вздохнул и принялся собираться. Этари, не зная, как себя вести в такой ситуации, тоже начал упаковывать вещи. Группа тихо продвигалась, все так же ведомая Рунааном, но теперь в хвосте вместе с Этари шла Тиадрин. Она догнала его и схватила за руку, успокаивающе сжимая. Эльф, осознав, что долгое время задерживал дыхание, медленно выдохнул и благодарно сжал руку Тиадрин в ответ.  
— Что произошло? — спросила она тихим голосом.  
Этари пожал плечами:  
— Я просто потерял счет времени, а когда понял, то подумал, что было бы глупо будить Рунаана, ведь до рассвета оставался какой-то час.  
Тиадрин задумчиво кивнула:  
— С тобой все будет в порядке?  
Этари решительно кивнул в ответ. Он не задержит команду. Эльфийка остановилась и дернула его за руку, разворачивая и заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
— Обещаешь? — спросила она с тревогой в голосе.  
— Конечно, со мной все будет хорошо, — Этари отпустил ее руку пошел вперед, и Тиадрин быстро последовала за ним.  
Уже к позднему утру Этари в полной мере понял причину недовольства Рунаана во время утреннего спора. Он был вымотан: зрение продолжало плыть и размываться, а единственным его желанием стал короткий отдых или просто возможность прикрыть глаза хоть на пять минут. Однако он не жаловался и следовал за остальными, тихо уверяя себя не разводить драму. Напряжение, оставшееся после утренней ссоры, нависало над командой, как плотный и тяжелый туман. Около полудня группа достигла глубокого оврага и остановилась для привала. Этари сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы не показать своего облегчения от этой новости, но все же немного покачнулся от усталости.  
Рунаан обернулся к остальным, разглядывая каждого по очереди и задерживая свой взгляд на Этари, словно оценивая его состояние. Юноша смутился под его взором, но не разорвал зрительный контакт. После своеобразного ритуала Рунаан повернулся назад и оглядел овраг.  
— Мы должны быть осторожны, границы людских территорий проходят прямо у подножия той горы, — указал он на неровность рельефа. Тиадрин и Лейн поднялись, чтобы посмотреть, и Этари остался позади.  
— Я слышала, некоторые их разведгруппы пробираются в эти места, — встревоженно сказала эльфийка. — Думаю, мы не хотим встретиться ни с одной из них.  
— В крайнем случае, избежать встречи будет легко, — уверенно заявил Лейн. — Люди — не больше, чем слабаки. Особенно в Зедии.  
Рунаан, нахмурившись, обвел взглядом пейзаж и посмотрел на небо.  
— Мы все еще можем продолжать путь, но это место — хорошая защитная позиция. Я не знаю, должны ли мы идти дальше или остаться здесь на ночь и выйти пораньше завтра, — он бросил короткий взгляд на Этари.  
— Но осталось еще несколько часов перед закатом, мы могли бы успеть дойти до того хребта, — указал Этари на возвышенность, внутренне отказываясь прислушаться к смертельно уставшей части себя, которая искренне радовалась предложению Рунаана. Парень изучающе посмотрел на хребет и помотал головой.  
— Нет, у этого места позиция лучше, я не хочу рисковать, — он вопросительно обернулся на Лейна и Тиадрин.  
Эльф почти безразлично пожал плечами и бросил на землю свою сумку, с удовольствием разминая спину:  
— Я не против остановиться здесь.  
Девушка взглянула на Этари, а затем перевела взгляд на местность. На ее лице была отчетливо видна озабоченность и тревога, но она все же кивнула:  
— Неплохое место для лагеря. Но тогда мы должны будем выйти еще до рассвета, чтобы успеть.  
— Согласен, — уверенно постановил Рунаан. Он снова оглядел группу, задерживаясь на Этари, который все еще не двигался.  
— Режим дежурств тот же? — спросил юноша, ожидавший и даже желавший стать последним в расписании, чтобы никого не будить.  
— Мне подходит, — сказал Лейн.  
Рунаан приблизился к уже напрягшемуся Этари, постоял в нерешительности пару секунд, но все же пересилил внутренний барьер и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Слушай, я не должен был кричать на тебя с утра. Извини за это. Но, пожалуйста, все же разбуди меня, когда закончится твоя смена, хорошо?  
Этари не смог подобрать слов для ответа и лишь кивнул головой. Лейн пялился на них с удивлением в широко раскрытых глазах, а Тиадрин за его плечом улыбалась. Она подмигнула ему и показала поднятые вверх большие пальцы.  
Мысли перемешивались в уставшей голове Этари, но он с наслаждением и благодарностью опустился на землю. Юноша уснул еще быстрее, чем предыдущей ночью, и спал как убитый.


	4. Глава 4

Этари проснулся глубокой ночью от уже знакомого потряхивания за плечо. Тиадрин, видя, что ее действия возымели эффект, не говоря ни слова, повалилась на спальный мешок и с видимым удовольствием растянулась на нем. Эльф, слегка ежась от лесной прохлады, уселся на выступ хребта и свесил ноги, глядя в ночное небо и вновь предаваясь своим размышлениям, но все ж твердо решив хотя бы сегодня следить за временем. Он разглядывал долину, раскинувшуюся прямо под его ногами, гору, возвышавшуюся вдалеке, и даже сумел различить тихий плеск волн и приятный бриз со стороны моря, расположившегося неподалеку. Все шло хорошо, можно сказать, даже великолепно. Они, скорее всего, успеют в срок и уже завтра ближе к вечеру будут на месте. Он заботливо оглядел своих спящих товарищей, наблюдая за мирными и все еще немного детскими выражениями на их лицах, освещенных нежными бликами Луны. Внезапно боковым зрением он уловил мерцающий свет. Этари еще раз внимательно пригляделся к долине внизу и только теперь заметил яркую точку, то скрывавшуюся в лесной чаще, то снова появлявшуюся на открытом пространстве. Должно быть, переносной фонарь. Лейн был прав, эти чужаки не представляют из себя ничего интересного, обычные слабаки. Юноша обернулся и вновь бросил взгляд на сокомандников. Должен ли он разбудить их? Свет был далековато, и люди вряд ли подошли бы близко, но хотел ли он испытывать судьбу сейчас? Неожиданная мысль посетила его, и Этари беззвучно подошел к своей сумке, роясь в ней в поисках своей записной книжки. Достав ее, он отошел к краю горного хребта, чтобы иметь возможность следить за миганием фонаря, и закопался в записи о рунических письменах для зачарования.  
А, вот она где! Этари сделал глубокий вдох и поглядел на Луну. Она зависла высоко в небе — удачное время для магии лунных эльфов. На секунду закрывая глаза, он нарисовал в пространстве найденную руну и стал завороженно наблюдать, как появлялись спектральные лозы и окутывали собой проход туда, где с удобством расположилась группа путешественников, давая путникам надежное укрытие. Действительно, даже самые пытливые умы бы не додумались искать здесь кого-то. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, юноша снова удобно устроился на земле, следя за огоньком в лесу.  
Как и ожидалось, он не приближался к их убежищу, но неуклонно следовал в направлении, огибающем лагерь. Этари в сотый раз за дежурство посмотрел на небо, ставшее ему за это время практически другом, и решил, что пора будить Рунаана. Взбодрив себя глубоким вдохом, он тихо приблизился к спящему эльфу и аккуратно потряс того за плечо. Рунаан не шевелился.  
Этари потряс его сильнее, на что парень лишь пробормотал что-то невнятное и отвернулся, продолжая спать. Юноша издал удивленный хмык, обдумывая, что он может сделать. Он не мог оставить Рунаана спать и дальше: вчера ему это доходчиво объяснили. Хлопать его по щекам было бы жестоко и грубо, как и поливать его ледяной водой из ведра. Он раздраженно огляделся, пытаясь найти что-то, то дало бы ему хотя бы подсказку, и наткнулся взглядом на ветку папоротника. Просветлев, юноша сорвал ее и опасливо подошел к нижней части спальника. Осторожно, пытаясь унять дрожь в руке, он медленно провел мягкими листьями папоротника по всей длине стопы Рунаана.  
Парень вскочил, бешено озираясь по сторонам, но, увидев Этари, громко заявил:  
— Я не боюсь щекотки! — юноша изумленно отбросил в сторону ветку папоротника, удивленный такой бурной реакцией.  
— Королева драмы, — в полудреме прокомментировал Лейн, переворачиваясь с боку на бок и продолжая храпеть. Тиадрин даже не пошевелилась.  
Рунаан несколько раз моргнул, приходя в себя и сонно оглядываясь по сторонам, пока его взгляд не упал на Этари, который, слабо улыбаясь в стороне, разглядывал небо, следуя своей новой привычке.  
— Ну, сейчас твоя очередь дежурить.  
— Спасибо, что разбудил, — кивнул Рунаан, натягивая ботинки. Этари кивнул в ответ и пошел к своему спальному мешку.  
— Подожди, что это? — парень только заметил спектральные лозы, оплетающие проход в их убежище.  
— Я увидел кого-то, разгуливающего по долине, и подумал, что это спасет нас от вторжения и нежелательных гостей, — просто ответил Этари, непринуждённо пожимая плечами.  
Рунаан недоверчиво протянул руку, чтобы коснуться их, но его пальцы лишь прошли сквозь лозы.  
— О, они не настоящие, и очень может быть, что они исчезнут, когда я засну.  
— Это ты их сделал? — обернулся парень в изумлении.  
— Ну, да, вообще-то, — нервно усмехнулся юноша и потер шею, явно испытывая неловкость из-за этого разговора.  
— Спасибо тебе, Этари, — расплылся Рунаан в улыбке. Она была намного теплее той, полученной раннее. Та ему напоминала вымученную награду за выполненную просьбу. Юноша пытался успокоить оглушительное биение своего сердца, но это мало помогало. Он никогда не думал, что Рунаан когда-нибудь назовет его по имени. Ему нравилось то, как легко и непринужденно его имя слетало с уст эльфа. Это звучало правильно, будто оно и должно было быть там.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — просто ответил Этари, чувствуя, что мучительно краснеет и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Рунаан посмотрел на него, открывая рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но затем снова закрыл его, отворачиваясь. Не пытаясь снова завести диалог, юноша расслабленно опустился на спальник в полной уверенности, что тут же уснет. Однако он продолжал ворочаться, а сон все не шел. Он пытался считать всхрапывания, равномерно раздающиеся со стороны Лейна, но и это тоже не работало. Он вглядывался в ночное небо, пока не смог держать глаза открытыми. Нет, он не уснул, просто глаза заболели. Он придумывал все новые и новые способы, но, что бы он ни делал, его глаза вновь открывались, а блаженная дрема никак не желала приходить.  
В очередной раз переворачиваясь в попытке уснуть, он услышал голос Рунаана, мягко звавший его по имени:  
— Этари?  
— Что?  
— Извини, я подумал, что ты все еще не спишь, потому что лозы не исчезли.  
«Ох уж эти его постоянные скачки настроения и тяжелые вздохи», — усмехнулся про себя Этари, но ничего не ответил, дожидаясь, пока Рунаан наберется смелости сказать то, зачем позвал его.  
— Я хотел спросить тебя о том случае в библиотеке…  
Юноша, внимательно прислушиваясь к словам эльфа, сел, но парень не смотрел на него. Он рассеяно оглядывал долину у подножья хребта, не задерживая взгляда ни на чем, словно избегая зрительного контакта.  
— Что ты хотел узнать?  
Рунаан повернулся лицом к Этари и заглянул ему в глаза, как будто собираясь с мыслями перед прыжком в ледяную воду.  
— Многие из тех, кого я знаю, использовали бы эту информацию против меня. Ради услуги или просто чтобы выставить меня дураком, буквально из-за чего угодно. Но ты этого не сделал, — Этари удивленно и даже сконфуженно посмотрел на него.  
— Информацию?  
Рунаан тяжело выдохнул и снова отвернулся, но его слегка покрасневшие щеки все еще были видны.  
— О том, что я сидел в библиотеке и рыдал, как маленький ребенок. Это явно не лучшая характеристика для ассасина, не правда ли?  
— Я…  
— Ты мог бы сохранить это в секрете, чтобы потом заставить меня сделать что-то, и мне бы просто пришлось, но этого не произошло. Почему? — смущенно хмурясь, проговорил Рунаан, перебарывая внутренние запреты.  
Этари не мог подобрать слов для ответа: он был слишком удивлен, чтобы составлять внятные предложения.  
— Почему я вообще должен был делать что-то подобное? Твои горе и печаль — это твое личное дело, и ты заслуживаешь возможность выразить их, не боясь, что это может быть использовано против тебя, — сказал он с пылкой уверенностью в голосе, и только потом понял, что люди из окружения парня слишком сильно отличаются от его собственных знакомых.  
Рунаан недоуменно воззрился на него, словно не веря до конца, но вдруг лицо его разгладилось, а на губах непроизвольно заиграла мягкая улыбка. Этари показалось, что в уголках его глаз будто бы заблестели слезы, готовые пролиться по щекам в любой момент. Юноша осторожно переместился и сел рядом, окидывая взором всю долину, освещенную таким искренним светом Луны.  
— Чувствовать печаль и иногда даже поддаваться ей — нормально и совершенно естественно. Это важная часть принятия.  
Рунаан неуверенно посмотрел на него, но Этари знал, что это была лишь секунда, краткий миг нерешительности. Парень никогда и ни с кем не говорил об этом в деревне.  
— Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я бывал в такой ситуации, — слова слетели с языка прежде, чем Этари успел их обдумать. Наступила долгая пауза, и оба, устремив взоры в непроглядную темноту ночи, нашли в ней для себя успокоение, но для каждого из них оно было своим, не похожим на якорь другого.  
— Это сработало? Стало лучше? — на грани слышимости прошептал Рунаан, но юноша все же его услышал.  
— Иногда становится.  
Парень тяжело уронил голову себе на руки и издал тихий, но от того не менее душераздирающий всхлип. Юноша нежно положил свою руку ему на плечи, и Рунаан осторожно прислонился к нему. Этари не сказал ни слова, прекрасно понимая, что для подобных ситуаций не существует правильных слов, кроме картонных фраз, выражающих притворное сочувствие, которые бы окончательно разрушили только-только установившуюся доверительную атмосферу. Он лишь надеялся, что его присутствия и поддержки хватит.

***

Этари не запомнил, как уснул, но проснулся он, укрытый одеялом, рядом с выходом из их импровизированного убежища. Трое его товарищей были уже на ногах, а маленький лагерь по большей части собран. Юноша быстро поднялся и уже упаковывал свои пожитки, когда Рунаан бросил ему кусок хлеба, который он с трудом поймал.  
— Держи, сегодня будет долгий день, тебе нужно подкрепиться, — улыбнулся парень осторожно и немного неуверенно, как бы пробуя, и Этари от всей души просиял в ответ.  
— Тиадрин, как насчет возглавить отряд сегодня? — спросил Рунаан, оборачиваясь к эльфийке.  
Она бросила на Этари недоуменный взгляд, но потом, будто прочитав что-то на лице эльфа и сделав свои выводы, хитро ухмыльнулась и ответила:  
— Конечно, какой разговор?


	5. Глава 5

Тиадрин задала тот же изнурительный темп, что и Рунаан два дня назад, еще в самом начале пути. Может быть, даже немного быстрее. В любом случае, у них еще было предостаточно времени: они успевали в срок, и уже к позднему утру должны были добраться до берега. Подъехав, команда оглядела необъятную ширь океана и просторы чистого и безоблачного неба.  
— Ладно, и где же мы должны искать этот цветок? — спросил Лейн, закидывая рюкзак себе за спину. Тиадрин устало пожала плечами и недоуменно посмотрела на Рунаана.  
— Ну, дальнейших инструкций мне не выдали, — парень перевел вопросительный взгляд на Этари. — Ты знаешь?  
Юноша поискал глазами изрезанную береговую линию, отмечая про себя несколько обрывистых утесов.  
— Мне кажется, можно начать поиски оттуда: месек обычно растет на прибрежных скалах.  
Остальные кивнули, и группа молодых людей двинулась в направлении, указанном юношей. Идти пришлось долго, и большая часть пути прошла в тишине. Этари, который в обновленном построении шел перед Рунааном, отчаянно пытался найти хоть какую-нибудь тему для разговора, что-то, что позволило бы ему выглядеть обычным общительным парнем, однако разум, как назло, был девственно чист, и эти мучительные попытки вели только к ужасному жгучему стыду и неловкости. Он мог бы просто ненавязчиво начать игру в двадцать вопросов? Или нет? Спросить о любимом цвете? Или о любимом сорте чая? Боже, это все выглядело так глупо… Это вообще никак не походило на легкую дорожную беседу. Этари осторожно взглянул краем глаза на Рунаана и неожиданно для себя понял, что тот совсем не нуждался в веселых историях или других предметах для обсуждения, потому юноша бросил это бесполезное дело, позволив мыслям блуждать, и стал вспоминать, все то, что им уже довелось пережить.  
Изнуряющий морально и физически, их путь до этого момента, несмотря на все происшествия, был достаточно гладким. Он бросил взгляд на скалы, которые были целью их путешествия и с каждым шагом становились все ближе.  
Теперь испытания казались ему легче, чем те ужасы боевого крещения для неопытного новичка, которые он успел себе понапридумывать. Все же Лейн был прав: не стоит относится к этому так серьезно и опасливо. Но Этари не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в скором времени что-то произойдет, что-то особенное, что превратит их поход «юннатов», как шутливо называла их Тиадрин, в нечто более значимое. А еще он не мог дождаться, чтобы наконец-то увидеть удивительный цветок своими глазами. Он знал множество способов его применения в зачаровании и, просто чтобы занять себя чем-то в долгом пути, определенно не располагающем к любованию красотами, начал перебирать эти способы в памяти. Сколько же новых вещей с необыкновенными свойствами и особенностями он сможет создать при помощи этого растения! Конечно же, если сумеет сохранить цветок в целости, об этом однозначно не стоит забывать.  
— Учитель дал тебе что-то, в чем можно привести цветок обратно? — спросил Этари, вспомнивший наконец, что срезанные или вырванные из почвы растения имеют свойство высыхать и портиться.  
— Нет, зачем бы ему это делать? — удивленно посмотрел на обернувшегося парня Рунаан. Этари задумчиво прикусил губу и замолчал, будто раздумывая над чем-то.  
— Это, должно быть, тоже часть испытания. Месек — очень нежный цветок, он не выживет, если мы попытаемся его просто выкопать с корнями или пересадить. Это как раз таки одна из причин того, что встречается он чрезвычайно редко, — сказал наконец юноша.  
— Но говорилось ли в инструкции, что мы должны принести его живым? — отозвалась Тиадрин, явно не понимая сути проблемы. — Может быть, того факта, что мы нашли его и смогли доставить в деревню, будет достаточно?  
Рунаан затормозил, достал пергамент, переданный ему учителем, и, нахмурившись, начал заново его изучать. Этари остановился рядом с ним, и Лейну с Тиадрин пришлось развернуться, чтобы подойти поближе.  
— Здесь написано, что испытание будет считаться пройденным, если мы просто принесем его, но, если цветок выживет, мы получим дополнительные баллы, — вынес вердикт Рунаан после недолгого молчания.  
— Эх, мне нужен максимальный балл из тех, что я могу получить. Иначе мне не зачтут экзамены в этом году, — раздосадовано и даже немного безнадежно простонал Лейн.  
— Может быть, если бы ты чаще уделял свое бесценное внимание книгам из программы, то все было бы не так уж и плохо, — поддразнил последнего лидер группы, на что парень радостно ухмыльнулся и смешливо дернул плечами, демонстративно выражая свое непонимание.  
— Быть может, но это не было бы даже близко так весело, — он хитро улыбнулся и немного склонился над Тиадрин, которая так же демонстративно предпочла это игнорировать, но Этари с удивлением и некоторым добродушным ехидством заметил про себя, что почти не заметные под волосами кончики ее слегка заостренных ушей приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок.  
— Если получим дополнительные баллы, то сможем сами выбирать, чем хотим заняться дальше. Сможем начать собственный путь, не завися ни от кого. Будем сами вершить свою судьбу. Гильдия Ассасинов, Драконья Гвардия — их двери будут открыты для нас. Поэтому, я думаю, мы должны сохранить этот цветок, — сказала она неожиданно серьезно, окинув товарищей внимательным взглядом.  
— Я склонен согласиться с твоими доводами, — дипломатично ответил Рунаан и, все еще немного пораженный внезапным исходом разговора, обернулся к Этари. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
— У меня есть на примете несколько вещей, которые могут помочь, — неуверенно ответил тот, все еще невольно колеблясь, и потому слова его больше походили на вопрос, что, кажется, немного позабавило эльфийку. — В любом случае, я подумаю над этим, но сперва нам нужно найти сам цветок.  
— Именно, — Лейн обернулся и, не торопясь, продолжил путь к скалам, Тиадрин последовала за ним.  
Но как только их ноги коснулись песчаного побережья, песок неожиданно начал подниматься, лишая молодых людей равновесия и не на шутку пугая путешественников. Лейн попытался помочь девушке устоять на ногах, но его старания не увенчались успехом, и оба они повалились вниз дружной кучей, пораженные представившейся картиной. Огромная голова медленно и величаво поднималась из песчаной дюны, раздвоенный, будто змеиный, язык то появлялся из чудовищной пасти, то исчезал с тихим шипением, а складчатая шея, высовываясь, становилась все длиннее и длиннее, хотя казалось, что длиннее она стать уже не сможет.  
Этари остолбенел от ужаса: Тиадрин была прямо перед этим монстром! Еще немного, и…  
Стрела пролетела буквально в сантиметре от его лица и попала прямо в глаз этого существа, которое внезапно зашипело от нестерпимой боли, покачнулось и стало неумолимо заваливаться вперед. Парень пораженно обернулся: Рунаан, уже вновь выпуская меткую стрелу, встал в идеально отточенную позицию, крепко сжав боевой лук, и проворно перекатился, уходя с линии атаки.  
Точно, оружие! Этари резко сбросил походный рюкзак и уцепился за свой лук, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить дрожь в руках, наложил стрелу на жесткую тетиву и тщательно прицелился в монстра. Это не представляло особых проблем — цель была достаточно большой, чтобы наверняка попасть с первого раза. Он уже упустил из виду Рунаана, который незаметно оказался где-то за его спиной, и потому без страха позволил стреле устремиться вперед. Она попала в неизвестное существо, но отскочила от твердой, почти каменной, кожи, не причинив ей абсолютно никакого вреда.  
Другие двое друзей же в это время мало-помалу выбрались из воронки, в которую угодили по милости змееподобного монстра: Тиадрин бодро взбежала по песчаной горе с мечом наготове, а Лейн уже был готов пустить в ход свою косу. Оба бесстрашно устремились к чудовищу, за ними последовал и Этари, когда оно внезапно ударило их колючим и длинным хвостом. Тиадрин и Лейн с легкостью, присущей тренированным в тяжелых боях молодым людям, перепрыгнули неожиданное препятствие, но Этари, не имея подобного опыта, машинально замедлился, угодив прямо под удар существа, и в следующую секунду обнаружил себя летящим боком вперед в неизбежном столкновении с толстым и раскидистым деревом.  
Парень попробовал встать, чтобы помочь товарищам, оставшимся бороться с чудовищем, но лишь ощутил неприятный холодок, пробегающий по позвоночнику. Он не мог и двинуться! Этари с ощущением нарастающей паники попробовал пошевелить пальцами, хотя бы одним, хотя бы фалангой. Ничего. Беспомощный и бесполезный, он увидел, как Тиадрин с яростным криком метнула свой меч в толстую шею монстра и использовала этот момент, чтобы проворно запрыгнуть на шипастую спину, в полете подхватывая меч и нанося противнику широкий удар острым лезвием. Рунаан выпускал стрелу за стрелой, а Лейн безостановочно рубил и кромсал зверя своей косой, и втроем они быстро одержали верх.  
Лучник первым заметил пострадавшего, который все еще неподвижно лежал у дерева.  
— Этари! — позвал он, внутренне содрогаясь от дурного предчувствия. — Ты в порядке? — Рунаан с размаху упал на колени, в спешке даже не пытаясь тормозить. Этари попробовал что-то сказать, но его губы все еще оставались недвижимыми. Он попытался спрятать страх в своих глазах, чтобы не пугать товарищей еще больше, но не смог отделаться от ощущения, что потерпит в этом деле неизбежное поражение. Рунаан торопливо и хмуро окинул Этари оценивающим взглядом, сжал его руку с немой надеждой.  
— Ты чувствуешь?  
Юноша чувствовал, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, как он мог бы это выразить, и, в итоге, просто моргнул. Рунаан выжидательно смотрел на него. Тиадрин, немного опередившая Лейна, опустилась на колени с другой стороны.  
— Он получил удар хвостом, — сказала она приглушенно. — Настолько сильный, что он пролетел и ударился о дерево.  
Лейн подбежал к поверженному змею, оторвал один из шипов со шкуры зверя и вернулся с добычей. Рунаан, сначала не осознавший цели его действий, все же аккуратно взял его и неожиданно для себя понял, что шип покрыт чем-то скользким.  
— Мощный паралитик, — вздохнул он с облегчением, повернулся к Этари и слегка улыбнулся. — С тобой все будет в порядке, эффект скоро пройдет.  
Тиадрин взяла пострадавшего за другую руку и слегка сжала в ободряющем жесте:  
–И мы будем здесь, пока тебе не станет лучше.  
Этари лишь моргнул: это все, что он мог сейчас сделать. Он почувствовал не сравнимое ни с чем облегчение, когда осознал, что паралич был лишь временным неудобством, но вместе с тем и жгучее, почти сжигающее изнутри смущение из-за сложившейся ситуации, из-за того, что именно он попал в нее, и из-за того, что не смог ничего с этим поделать. Троица устроилась рядом с ним, оставив оружие под рукой, но все же постепенно успокаиваясь и приходя в себя.  
Этари закрыл глаза, надеясь, что это время в беспамятстве пройдет быстрее, и скоро он станет по-прежнему надежным членом команды. Он попытался не зацикливаться на битве с монстром, стараясь вместо этого обдумать ситуацию с цветком и методом его транспортировки, но снова и снова мысли его возвращались к тому, как грациозно и легко двигались его друзья, и тому, как неумело и неэффективно действовал он сам.  
— Это ведь настоящий меч, Тиадрин, — услышал он над собой голос Рунаана, выдернувший его из неприятных раздумий.  
— Ты разве не знал? — ответила она без малейших проявлений ложной скромности или гордыни. — Мой отец выковал его, а Этари зачаровал на повышение выносливости в боях против существ с жесткой шкурой, видел тот трюк? Это все его работа!  
— Что?  
— Это великолепно!  
Лейн и Рунаан воскликнули это в один голос.  
— Да, он даже собирался еще немного доработать его для меня.  
Этари с трудом открыл глаза: парни посмотрели на него с явным удивлением, отраженным в широко раскрытых глазах, а Лейн даже немного приоткрыл рот.  
— Это довольно внушительная работа, — уважительно заметил Рунаан.  
— Сделай что-нибудь с этим древком, я замаялся! — воскликнул с радостным энтузиазмом в голосе второй юноша, протягивая свою потрепанную временем косу, на рукояти которой красовалась небольшая трещина.  
— Кхм! — заткнула их Тиадрин. — Работа над заказами требует усилий и времени, поэтому вы можете высказать свои пожелания мне, я передам их мастеру, и мы обсудим справедливую цену, — она смерила обоих острым взглядом. Этари бы посмеялся, если бы смог. На самом деле, он был бы рад, даже больше, чем рад, если бы смог посмотреть на их оружие. Надо будет напомнить ей об этом обещании.  
— Конечно, конечно, — сказал Рунаан невозмутимо.  
— О, Тиа, не будь такой злюкой, — капризно протянул Лейн, откровенно дразня девушку.  
Внезапно меч Тиадрин сверкнул стремительной молнией, и молодой человек ощутил холодное давление твердого лезвия прямо у своего кадыка.  
— Назови меня так еще раз, давай, — прорычала она, явно недовольная таким фривольным отношением к своей персоне.  
Глаза Лейна расширились от удивления, и он испуганно поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед в примирительном жесте. Ровно в этот момент действие паралитика закончилось, и Этари почувствовал теплую волну, проходящую от кончиков пальцев на ногах до макушки: он был неописуемо рад вновь стать хозяином своего тела. Парень поспешно вскочил, аккуратно схватил девушку за руку, в которой та держала меч, и медленно отодвинул острие от горла незадачливого шутника. Тиадрин повернулась к Этари, мягко выпуская оружие, и порывисто обняла друга.  
— Не смей снова вытворить нечто подобное! Ты дорог мне, понятно? Больше не пугай меня так! — вылила на него поток бесконечных причитаний эльфийка. Юноша довольно обнял ее в ответ с теплой полуулыбкой.  
— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, но ничего не обещаю, — он поднял голову и встретился взглядом со все еще шокированным Лейном. — Она не очень любит это имя, — проговорил с улыбкой эльф.  
— Запомню на будущее, — кивнул Лейн, неосознанно задерживаясь взглядом на Тиадрин.  
Этари украдкой посмотрел на Рунаана, но тот с задумчивым выражением лица пристально разглядывал береговую линию и серовато-коричневые скалы, отбрасывавшие на побережье густую темную тень.  
— Я думаю, мы должны идти к утесу через лес, — наконец высказался лидер команды.  
— Я даже не знаю, мне кажется, я мог бы пробежаться по песку еще немного, — легко бросил Этари, но его шутливый тон мгновенно улетучился, стоило ему вновь краем глаза заметить громадный труп змееподобного чудовища, теперь напоминавший складчатую гору, припорошенную песком. — Хотя, пожалуй, да, лучше все же свернуть на лесную тропу.  
Тиадрин, ухмыляясь, помогла ему подняться, и парень поспешил в лес за своими товарищами, попутно закидывая многострадальный походный рюкзак за спину.


	6. Глава 6

Через несколько часов вся команда стояла на вершине скалы и оглядывала бескрайние просторы темно-синего океана, широкую полосу побережья, раскинувшуюся прямо перед ними. Этари глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь освежающим запахом минеральных солей и водорослей и морским бризом, который слегка остужал лоб, покрытый мелкими капельками пота.  
— Не подходите слишком близко к краю, он легко может обвалиться, — предупредил Рунаан подошедших товарищей. Лейн опасливо остановился, услышав слова лидера команды, Тиадрин же лишь немного наклонилась и стала осторожно приближаться к грани обрыва мелкими шажками, пока не смогла увидеть пространство под скалой.  
— Она всегда была такой безбашенной? — спросил Рунаан у Этари.  
Тот с веселой и нежной усмешкой, обращенной к подруге, ответил:  
— Ага. С тех пор, как мы познакомились.  
Его собеседник тяжело вздохнул, но все же задержал свой внимательный взгляд на Тиадрин, наблюдая за ней и Лейном, который, осмелев, тоже понемногу стал подходить к краю скалы. Рунаан покачал головой, молчаливо признавая поражение перед неуемным любопытством своих товарищей.  
— Я его вижу, — вдруг громко закричала эльфийка, указывая пальцем на что-то за краем скалы.  
— Что? Где? — Лейн подскочил к ней и нагнулся, тоже рассматривая что-то внизу. Этари застыл и немного попятился назад: все-таки ожидая каких-либо разъяснений от друзей, он не собирался обрушивать итак неустойчивую каменистую поверхность, на которой стояла вся четверка. Рунаан, следуя разумному примеру товарища, тоже отступил, ожидая возвращения парочки экстремалов, которые до сих пор что-то высматривали на краю скалы.  
— Как далеко он находится? — спросил лидер группы, роясь в походном рюкзаке и вытягивая длинный канат.  
— Он на том маленьком плато, около восьмидесяти футов ниже, — доложила Тиадрин, тоже подходя к своему рюкзаку, доставая толстую веревку и обвязывая себя ею.  
Этари аккуратно достал из подсумка записную книжку. Заметок о месеке, к его вящему неудовольствию, в ней было невероятно мало, и он с нетерпением ждал возможности вскоре дополнить эти крохи информации. Парень внимательно осмотрел окрестности в поисках чего-то, что он мог бы использовать или приспособить под контейнер для перевозки цветка.  
Он уже приметил несколько лоз, широких листов и ветвей, из которых мог бы сплести что-нибудь полезное, когда заметил, что девушка закончила закреплять все узлы на канате и уже была готова к спуску со скалы.  
— Тиадрин, подожди! — закричал он, торопясь к ней. Он должен был убедиться, что она не просто выдернет цветок из почвы. Особенно, если они хотят принести его домой живым. Она остановилась и вопросительно посмотрела на парня.  
— Извини, эм, я только хотел сказать, что тебе нужно сохранить корневую систему цветка в наилучшем состоянии, возможном в сложившейся ситуации. Корни могут быть невероятно длинными, поэтому чем больше местной почвы ты сможешь собрать, тем выше наши шансы принести месек живым.  
— Значит, я выкапываю цветок полностью? — уточнила она.  
— Да, если сможешь. Было бы неплохо.  
Тиадрин одарила его широкой ухмылкой и кивнула Рунаану, который удерживал канат, привязанный к ее поясу. Тот начал потихоньку выпускать широкий трос, и эльфийка постепенно скрылась за краем обрыва. Этари с сердцем, ушедшим в пятки, наблюдал за этим зрелищем. Обернувшись, он заметил, что Лейн, стоявший неподалеку, не менее, а, может быть, даже и более, пристально сверлит взглядом то место, где еще несколько мгновений назад была видна макушка девушки. Ни у кого не возникло вопроса, почему спускалась именно Тиадрин: она была самой легкой из них, а потому и поднять ее обратно в случае чего было проще всего. Однако, это не облегчало тревоги за хрупкую фигурку, погружающуюся в неизвестность.  
— Ух ты, классно, — донесся из глубины обрыва восхищенный голос Тиадрин. Рунаан перестал выпускать канат, а Этари, нагнувшись, приблизился к краю скалы.  
— Нет! — нервно выдохнул он, увидев, что так восхитило девушку.  
Она зависла прямо над плато, уставившись на свою руку: та постепенно становилась прозрачной; такой, какой становится все тело лунного эльфа, когда он концентрируется на своем аркануме в полнолуние. Что ж, неудивительно, что для старейшин Серебряной Рощи этот цветок так необходим. Этари с трудом мог представить, какого могущества можно достичь с его помощью.  
— Все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Лейн.  
— Да, почти, продолжайте спускать, — весело отозвалась она. Рунаан вновь стравил канат, и вскоре эльфийка оказалась на земле.  
Этари напряженно наблюдал, как она аккуратно подкапывала корни растения и, следуя совету друга, собирала как можно больше почвы.  
— Осторожно, — крикнул он девушке, когда ее действия потревожили края плато и несколько комьев земли осыпались вниз, уменьшая площадь итак неширокой площадки. Она даже не обернулась, но парень почувствовал, что эльфийка привычно закатывает глаза, продолжая свою кропотливую работу. Убедившись, что подруга в безопасности, Этари отвернулся от края скалы и начал плести корзину для транспортировки из подручных материалов. Но даже эта трудоемкая работа не смогла помешать ему отметить про себя, что Лейн поспешно занял его место, настороженно всматриваясь в размытую фигурку Тиадрин за краем скалы.  
Этари незаметно улыбнулся, понаблюдав за этой картиной пару минут, и продолжил свои изыскания. Что ж, с этим покончено, осталось найти намного более необходимую и, как назло, редкую вещь — земляной камень.  
Внезапно пронзительный крик оторвал юношу от размышлений, и его взгляд непроизвольно вернулся к краю скалы, где Рунаан уже вытягивал канат изо всех сил. Лейн все еще склонялся с утеса, в панике надеясь дотянуться до девушки. Сердце Этари упало: неожиданно он услышал хлопанье громадных крыльев над головой; тишину, до этого нарушаемую лишь шумом морского прибоя, заполнил оглушительный рев, и темная, мрачная тень стала стремительно приближаться. Он подбежал к Рунаану и, взявшись за канат по другую сторону от парня, начал тянуть, помогая вытащить Тиадрин обратно.  
Им обоим пришлось уклоняться, чтобы спастись от атак неизвестного существа, которое при более близком рассмотрении оказалось птицей рок, подлетевшей к ним уже довольно близко. Этари почувствовал на своей коже хлесткий порыв ветра, когда острые когти прошли буквально в паре сантиметров — ему посчастливилось успеть вовремя отпрыгнуть. И он прекрасно расслышал вопли Тиадрин, стоило канату в их руках дернуться от натяжения. Хоть в них и не было слов, они яснее ясного доносили главную мысль девушки: она будет безмерно благодарна обоим товарищам, если в ближайшее время почувствует твердую почву под ногами. Именно поэтому ни один из них не посмел ослабить хватку на канате, конец которого, свободно взлетающий в воздух от мощных порывов ветра, безжалостно хлестал их по голеням и бедрам.  
Птица рок, взметая широким хвостом волны пыли, развернулась и вновь бросилась на эльфов с обнаженными когтями. Рунаан оттолкнул Этари с линии атаки, и они вдвоем отступили к дереву, прикладывая все оставшиеся силы, чтобы поднять Тиадрин. Вдруг хищная птица отлетела немного назад и, сделав в воздухе еще один широкий круг, сосредоточила все свое внимание на тех, кто находился у края скалы. Этари и Рунаан удвоили усилия, проклиная наблюдательность и коварство птицы.  
— Давай же! — закричал в отчаянии Лейн, протягивая эльфийке руку. Кожа на ней постепенно становилась все более и более прозрачной, что говорило о приближении Тиадрин. Через несколько мгновений он аккуратно, без рывков, чтобы не повредить девушке сухожилия на запястьях, вытянул ее на край скалы. Растение выпало у нее из рук, когда парень перевернул их обоих и накрыл эльфийку своим телом, спасая от очередной атаки птицы.  
Один из птичьих когтей все-таки задел его, но не успел подхватить, лишь рассек кожу на спине. Только когда птица наконец-таки отвлеклась, юноша оттолкнул Тиадрин к линии леса, где их ждали пораженные внезапной опасностью товарищи.  
— Цветок! — внезапно вспомнила девушка и дернулась, чтобы вернуться за ним, но Лейн вовремя успел ее остановить, крепко схватив за руку и слегка потянув на себя. Видимо, запас их невезения на сегодня еще не был исчерпан, и они упали на траву ровно в той же позе, в которой эльф защищал подругу от острых когтей кровожадной бестии, накрывая своим телом. Именно в этот момент птица вернулась к своей охоте, и всей четверке пришлось прятаться под прикрытием густой листвы старого леса, настороженно прислушиваясь к громким хлопкам крыльев, которые то приближались, то отдалялись, но вскоре все же затихли вдали. Они одновременно испустили долгий вздох облегчения, ухмыляясь друг другу в приподнятом настроении.  
Они это сделали! Им всего лишь осталось позаботиться о сохранности…  
Вдруг Лейн начал тяжело оседать, цепляясь за Тиадрин с отчетливым выражением боли на лице.  
— Ах, — простонал он, хватаясь за травмированное плечо.  
Взгляд девушки переместился с выкопанного растения, которое вполне спокойно лежало на краю скалы, к бледному лицу Лейна и потом к его плечу, где ткань легкой куртки-накидки была разорвана и уже пропиталась быстро темнеющей кровью.  
Она помогла ему опуститься на землю, и вокруг раненого товарища собрались встревоженные спутники. Не теряя времени, Тиадрин осматривала рану, края которой уже были плохо различимы из-за просачивавшейся крови, и яростно ругалась.  
— Придется накладывать швы, — бессильно взглянула она на двух эльфов неподалеку.  
— Ладно, мы поищем что-нибудь подходящее, — Рунаан немного нервно, но без лишней паники начал рыться в своем походном рюкзаке.  
— Нужно создать давление на рану, это должно помочь хотя бы немного остановить кровь, — посоветовал Этари, бросаясь к сумке и выворачивая ее в поисках чего-то полезного. Ничего вроде стерильной иглы или хирургической нити он, конечно, не нашел, но зато обнаружил несколько пучков целебных трав, пару-тройку склянок с лечебными настойками и плотную, добротную марлю. Однако, зеленая бутылочка, чуть только оказавшись в руках у парня, тут же выскользнула и коварно закатилась под сухое бревно. Этари, устало вздохнув, наклонился за ней и уже собирался выпрямится, когда заметил то, что скрывалось под бревном — земляной камень. Он подхватил его и упавшую склянку и вернулся к тому месту, где лежал Лейн.  
Рунаан к тому времени уже отыскал в своей поклаже похожий бутылёк со снадобьем и теперь помогал Тиадрин.  
— Держи, — сказал Этари, отдавая раздобытое им. — Это земляной камень, он стабилизирует состояние Лейна и будет поддерживать его жизненные силы, пока мы не доставим его домой, где о нем позаботятся целители. А травы помогут предотвратить заражение ихотя бы частично снять боль.  
Тиадрин взяла камень и поместила его под повязку раненого, а Рунаан забрал травы и довольно бесцеремонно пихнул несколько листочков Лейну в рот, давая ему запить из своего кожаного бурдюка.  
— Есть здесь город неподалеку? — встревоженно спросила Тиадрин.  
— Ближайший город — Серебряная Роща, наша деревня, — тяжело ответил Рунаан, отрицательно покачав головой.  
— Мы должны вернуть его в деревню как можно скорее, –эльфийканачинала медленно, но верно сходить с ума от беспокойства. Лейн с трудом раскрыл глаза и протянул к ней здоровую руку, пытаясь успокоить девушку. Тиадрин подхватила ее и осторожно и нежно сжала в своих ладонях.  
— Я в полном порядке, — настоял парень, но то, с каким трудом он это выговаривал, лишь доказывало, что он явно не в лучшем состоянии. Через пару мгновений его веки вновь тяжелоопустились.  
— Может быть, нам стоит отдохнуть немного дольше? — мягко и дипломатично предложил Этари. — Он уже, конечно, не такой бледный, но все же лучше сегодня остаться здесь и завтра двинуться в путь, — он обернулся на Рунаана, ожидая его реакции на выдвинутое предложение.  
Тот, напряженно раздумывая, окинул обоих своих спутником взглядом и медленно ответил:  
— Да, хорошая идея, — он поднял голову и всмотрелся в темно-синее, почти черное небо с тяжелыми облаками. — Мы бы все равно не смогли уйти далеко. А так мы сможем присматривать за ним, и если ситуация ухудшится…  
Он замолчал, не желая, вероятно, представлять, что именно произойдет, если ситуация ухудшится. Этари положил руку ему на плечо в осторожном успокаивающем жесте.  
— Он будет в порядке, — сказал парень так уверенно и твердо, как только мог. — Давайте разобьем лагерь и попытаемся найти еще хотя бы один земляной камень.  
Тиадрин кивнула, не сдвинулась с места, не покинула своего «поста» рядом с Лейном. Этари же начал разворачивать полотно палатки, и вскоре они с Рунааном обустроили примитивное, но комфортабельное место для ночевки. Сразу же после этого Этари аккуратно поднял цветок, посадил его в заранее сделанную из подручных материалов корзину и слегка присыпал корни землей, но ничего из этого не могло изменить того, что цветок понемногу начинал вянуть. Даже эффект прозрачности, силу которого они увидели в действии у края скалы, уже немного ослаб, и рука парня, поднесенная вплотную к бутону, все же отбрасывала тень.  
— Я скоро вернусь, –устало бросил он, наклоняясь и рассматривая грунт.  
Тиадрин только кивнула, а Рунаан начал с интересом наблюдать за действиями парня: буквально сканируя взглядом землю около их лагеря, тот помаленьку начал удаляться.  
— Этари, что ты делаешь? — обратился к нему товарищ.  
— Нужно найти другой земляной камень или мы можем не надеяться принести растение живым, — объяснил юноша, разглядывая почву. Он находил множество камней, но ни от одного из них не исходило то коричневатое сияние, что испускает символ арканума. Рунаан присоединился к поискам, но у Этари сложилось впечатление, что тот понятия не имеет, как именно выглядит земляной камень. После нескольких минут бесплодных поисков парень сдался:  
— Уж лучше я приготовлю ужин, — не менее устало пробормотал он и даже, кажется, немного расстроился. Или Этари только показалось?  
Собеседник ответил лишь неглубоким кивком и вновь погрузился в поиски.  
— Не уходи слишком далеко в одиночку.  
Этари поднял взгляд и увидел решимость и капельку вины в глазах Рунаана. В чем он себя винил? В неспособности найти земляной камень? Но ведь это просто не его профиль, подмастерье кузнеца был бы ровно в той же степени бесполезен в слежке или ремесле ассасина. В этом нет ничего постыдного! Этари подбадривающе улыбнулся и миролюбиво пообещал:  
— Я вернусь, как только найду земляной камень.  
Рунаан кивнул и вернулся в лагерь, продолжая время от времени поглядывать назад. Его товарищ еще около получаса блуждал по лесу, упорно продолжая поиски, пока не раздался звучный голос эльфа, зовущий его к ужину.  
— Ты нашел его? — спросил Рунаан, передавая ему порцию.  
— Еще нет, — с тихим вздохом ответил Этари.  
Тиадрин в это время осторожно приподняла Лейна, пытаясь его покормить, но ее старания не увенчались успехом: он съел пару кусочков, но вскоре вновь лег и заснул.  
— Сегодня я дежурю первая, — это должно было звучать как предложение, но сказано оно было так твердо, что Рунаан с Этари лишь кивнули, беззвучно соглашаясь с девушкой, и тихо улеглись в своих спальных мешках.


	7. Глава 7

Этари проснулся через несколько часов, но не потому что Тиадрин пыталась его разбудить, как он сначала подумал, а из-за подозрительных звуков, исходящих из кустов. Стараясь дышать глубоко и медленно, как дышат спящие, он замер, надеясь вновь уловить хотя бы шорох, и приготовился к активным действиям в случае чего. Но, так и не заметив других звуков, он вдруг услышал обрывок разговора оттуда, где сидела девушка.  
— Извини за то, что так отреагировала, — рассеянно сказала она. — Я просто запаниковала и…  
— Все нормально, ничего страшного, — Этари услышал хрипловатый голос Лейна и облегченно выдохнул. Это определенно хороший знак.  
— Я знаю, ты ненавидишь все эти клички, — медленно проговорил раненый после небольшой паузы.  
— А у тебя есть прозвище, которое тебе не нравится? — вкрадчиво спросила Тиадрин. — Ну знаешь, чтобы потом использовать его, — она откровенно издевалась над ним. Лейн залихватски усмехнулся, но тут же застонал от боли.  
— О, черт, черт, извини, — затараторила эльфийка, вскакивая и вновь начиная паниковать. — Не смейся больше.  
— Я в порядке, это не твоя вина, — постарался успокоить ее парень.  
Около двух или трех минут Тиадрин молчала, и Этари даже мог представить смущенно-недоверчивое выражение, застывшее на ее лице. Уж одно она знала наверняка: эльф пострадал, защищая ее, и, по крайней мере, в этом она точно виновата.  
Неловкую и напряженную тишину прервал Лейн, заговорив первым, с толикой небрежности в голосе, стараясь подбодрить девушку и отвлечь ее от мрачного самобичевания, которому она упорно предавалась последние несколько часов:  
— Тем не менее, была группа ребят, которые называли меня Хайлейнтером*.  
— Это просто ужасно, — возмущенно воскликнула Тиадрин.  
— Ай, — выдал парень еще одну болезненную ухмылку. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
В пространстве вновь повисла тишина, но теперь она была уже не напряженной, хотя и не теплой, не уютной. Скорее… Нейтральной, новой?  
Этари снова прислушался к шорохам из злополучных кустов. Все еще ничего. Юноша облегченно выдохнул, теперь он с чистой совестью может возвращаться ко сну.  
— Твои метки… Они красивые, — едва-едва слышно прошептала Тиадрин завороженно, но в предрассветной тиши этот шепот был различим так же отчетливо, как фраза, сказанная днем в полный голос.  
Этари резко покраснел от таких откровений и со всей искренностью пожалел о том, что не заснул раньше. Он абсолютно точно не хотел слышать этого разговора, поэтому закрыл глаза и почти заставил себя уснуть. Но стоило ему задремать, как он тут же услышал голос Лейна.  
— Итак, тебя приводят в убийственную ярость все твои прозвища или только укороченное «Тиа»? — спрашивал парень с неподдельным интересом.  
Девушка лишь тихонько хихикнула, и Этари снова услышал мягкий шелест кустов. Он поспешно принял сидячее положение и повернулся к кустам, пытаясь определить, что же именно издавало те звуки. К несчастью, это привлекло внимание Тиадрин, которая, внимательно заглядывая парню в глаза, по его реакции пыталась понять, как много из их с Лейном разговора успел услышать товарищ. Этари прервал зрительный контакт и встал, направляясь к спальному мешку Рунаана. Изначальная идея разбудить его и посоветоваться пошла прахом, почти как предыдущей ночью. Луна и звезды, этот парень проспит все на свете!  
— Этари, что это такое? — незаметно подкралась сзади девушка.  
— Не знаю, может быть, просто какое-то животное, — эльф подхватил с земли небольшой камень и легко бросил его в кусты, но не услышал стонов или топота отступающих противников. Может быть, это действительно не представляло угрозы. Он повернулся к Тиадрин и, внимательно вглядевшись в ее изнеможенные отсутствием сна черты лица, и предложил:  
— Ты иди, поспи, а я подежурю.  
Девушка благодарно улыбнулась и беззвучно прокралась туда, где лежал Лейн, который уже видел десятый сон. Она свернулась калачиком неподалеку и вскоре тихонько засопела, иногда слегка морщась во сне от шелеста травы. Этари, наблюдая за ними, устроился поудобнее для дежурства и приготовился внимательно слушать, но все же иногда с подозрением поглядывал на кусты, откуда еще недавно исходили странные звуки.  
Он бросил взгляд на цветок: тот выглядел почти так же, как прошлой ночью — немного вялый, но еще живой. Парень немного полил растение, и нежный бутон слегка приподнялся, но ощутимых результатов это все же не принесло. Да, здесь не обойтись без второго земляного камня. Этари осторожно, чтобы не разбудить товарищей, возобновил поиски, однако вскоре пришел к отнюдь не радостному выводу: скорее всего, тот земляной камень, что сейчас у Лейна, был единственным в этой местности. Не придумав ничего лучше, парень пододвинул корзинку с растением ближе к Лейну, надеясь, что магических сил камня хватит на обоих.  
Раненый товарищ во сне слегка оттолкнул мешающуюся преграду и перевернулся. Даже при тусклом свете луны нездоровый румянец, разлившийся на светлой коже эльфа, был отчетливо заметен. Этари подобрался ближе, чтобы измерить температуру, но, лишь приблизив ладонь ко лбу спящего, понял, что у товарища жар. Взяв свою флягу, он намочил найденное в почти бездонной сумке полотенце и, сложив влажную ткань в четыре слоя, накрыл ею лоб Лейна. Оставалось только надеяться, что к утру жар спадет и парню станет лучше, ведь, чтобы получить квалифицированную медицинскую помощь, им придется идти до своей деревни еще три дня, и это в лучшем случае. А кто знает, сколько времени займет путь с раненым Лейном… Этари нервно прикусил нижнюю губу, раздумывая над оставшимися у них вариантами. Их было немного.  
Несмотря на пессимистичный прогноз, остаток дежурства прошел без происшествий. Он разбудил Рунаана, используя тот же трюк, что и прошлой ночью, и вкратце рассказал обо всем, что произошло за время его дозора.  
— У тебя еще остались хоть какие-то лечебные травы? — с надеждой спросил Рунаан, вновь осматривая Лейна.  
— Совсем немного, но должно хватить, — тяжело ответил Этари. Он должен был взять больше. Больше трав, марли, может быть, даже захватить аптечку с хирургическими иглами и стерильными нитями.  
— Ну ты хотя бы взял их, — невесело усмехнулся лидер группы, наклоняясь, чтобы разбудить Лейна, и случайно тревожа Тиадрин в процессе. Этари выгреб со дна подсумка остатки трав и протянул их раненому.  
— Вот, выпей еще немного, — Лейн с беззвучным стоном забрал пучки растений и бурдюк с водой. Девушка осторожно приподнялась и стала тихо наблюдать за ним, прижимая колени к груди.  
— Это моя вина, — надломленно прошептала она, как только парень вновь уснул.  
— Эй, — привлек внимание эльфийки Этари, садясь рядом с ней и мягко обнимая ее плечи рукой. — Ты не виновата.  
— Я должна была быть быстрее. Ему бы не пришлось меня защищать, если бы я была расторопнее, — она устало оперлась на друга, позволяя, наконец, слезам пролиться и унести ее печаль и тревогу.  
— Ты не могла сбежать от птицы Рок. Это чудо, что мы вообще выбрались из этой переделки живыми! — задумчиво проговорил Этари, бросая взгляд на Рунаана. Тот, сдвинув брови к переносице, хмуро разглядывал лесную чащу рядом с лагерем. Парень развернулся к подруге.  
— Ты должна отдохнуть. Иди, поспи еще. Разберемся со всем утром, — Тиадрин кивнула и ушла к своему спальному мешку, но все же не закрыла глаз, упрямо наблюдая за тем, как поднимается и опадает грудь Лейна при дыхании. Этари, конечно, не мог этого не заметить, но подумал, что лучше уж так, чем если бы девушка неотрывно просидела рядом с пострадавшим всю ночь. Он вновь обернулся на Рунаана: тот все еще с подозрением всматривался в темноту леса.  
— Все в порядке? — настороженно спросил Этари, не вполне уверенный в том, что сможет что-либо сделать, если нет, но все же желая проверить.  
Рунаан напряженно кивнул и продолжил наблюдение. Этари ответил ему кивком, бросив на него встревоженный взгляд, но все же вернулся к своему спальному мешку и почти сразу же уснул.  
Он проснулся через пару-тройку часов — лес уже был освещен яркими лучами солнца и погружен в уютную тишину раннего утра, нарушаемую лишь тихими голосами. Парень сел, сонно протирая глаза, и заметил очертания трех фигур, стоящих возле Лейна. Так, стоп, трех фигур?  
Он снова протер глаза и убедился, что рядом с Рунааном и Тиадрин стоит кто-то еще. Через пару секунд парень, чей разум все еще был затуманен дымкой дремоты, все же смог идентифицировать фигуру: это был один из их инструкторов из Серебряной Рощи. Этари поднялся с земли и направился к товарищам.  
— Что происходит? — пробормотал он.  
— А, Этари, доброе утро, — поприветствовала его инструктор Дируе. — Мы только что обсуждали твоего друга Лейна.  
Юноша нервно прикусил губу и опустил взгляд на товарища. Он не выглядел хуже, чем вчера, но заметного прогресса тоже не наблюдалось. Трехдневный путь до деревни явно не пойдет ему на пользу.  
— Как вы узнали? — удивленно спросил Этари.  
— Я следила за вами, за всеми вами, с тех пор, как вы покинули деревню. Это моя работа — наблюдать из тени, пока вам действительно не понадобится помощь.  
— Но сейчас вы здесь. Это значит, что мы провалились? — спросил Рунаан, пиная землю носком сапога и стараясь сохранять нечитаемое выражение лица.  
— Наоборот, вы великолепно выполнили задание. Просто, составляя план вашего Испытания, мы не учли, что на вас может напасть птица Рок. И, кстати, если мы еще немного протянем с оказанием Лейну реальной медицинской помощи… — инструктор запнулась и опустила взгляд вниз, меняя тему разговора. — Мой тенелап остался неподалеку от лагеря. Один из вас может взять его и отправиться назад, в деревню, с Лейном. Двое других же закончат испытание. Я снова «стану вашей тенью», чтобы наблюдать за вами.  
— Я отправлюсь с Лейном, — сказала Тиадрин с уверенностью в голосе.  
— Я поеду с ним, — проговорил Рунаан одновременно с девушкой и, услышав ее слова, бросил на эльфийку удивленно-недовольный взор. Она ответила не менее недоумевающим взглядом. Дируе нетерпеливо посмотрела на этих двоих и вздохнула.  
— Я дам вам немного времени, чтобы обсудить это, — сказала она, удаляясь из лагеря.  
— Я пойду! — заявила Тиадрин. — Это я виновата в том, что его ранили, поэтому я должна удостовериться, что он доберется до деревни в безопасности.  
— Он мой лучший друг! — отпарировал Рунаан. — Я не могу просто оставить его и продолжить испытание, сделав вид, что ничего не случилось!  
— Конечно, ты не можешь так поступить, но нам все еще нужно закончить испытание. Вы с Этари — наш лучший шанс на успех при таком раскладе, — рассудительно пояснила девушка.  
— Что привело тебя к этой мысли? — устало спросил парень.  
— Этари знает многое о цветах, ты знаешь почти все о походах и о том, как справиться с любой тварью на вашем пути, — все еще пыталась заставить оппонента внять голосу рассудка Тиадрин.  
— Как я справился с птицей Рок, — ядовито усмехнулся Рунаан.  
— Как мы справились со змеем, — холодно проигнорировала брошенную колкость девушка.  
— Эм, народ? — попытался вклиниться в их диалог, плавно перетекающий в ссору, Этари.  
— Что? — рявкнули спорщики в унисон, тут же остывая под действием стыда за устроенный ими спектакль.  
— Извини, Этари, — пробормотала Тиадрин.  
— Да, ты этого не заслужил, — Рунаан опустил взгляд на Лейна, тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к девушке. — Ты должна поехать с ним. Я останусь с Этари, и мы закончим испытание.  
— Я позабочусь о нем наилучшим образом, — пообещала Тиадрин, положив руку на плечо Рунаану, будто скрепляя их договор. Тот ответил уверенным кивком. В этот момент вернулась Дируе, державшая поводья запряженного тенелапа. Все вместе они надежно зафиксировали Лейна на спине животного, и Тиадрин взобралась на зверя прямо за парнем, чтобы поддерживать его при необходимости. Усевшись поудобнее, она обернулась на своих спутников.  
— Позаботьтесь друг о друге, — наказала им девушка перед тем, как повернуть тенелапа и пустить его в лес крупной рысью. Рунаан и Этари наблюдали за ними, пока они не скрылись в густой листве.  
— Они будут на месте еще до сумерек, — медленно проговорила Дируе. Парни обернулись к ней.  
— А вам двоим, кстати говоря, еще предстоит небольшое путешествие. Лучше выдвигаться прямо сейчас, — протянула с лисьей ухмылкой куратор и исчезла среди деревьев.  
— Ты знал, что за нами следят? — настороженно спросил Рунаан у Этари через пару минут бесплодного разглядывания лесной чащи, где только что буквально растворилась Дируе.  
— Неа. Понятия не имел, — коротко ответил парень.  
— Мда… Разведчики из нас… — как-то разочарованно протянул Рунаан.  
Этари вдруг почувствовал нотку самоуничижения если не в словах или голосе эльфа, то в выражении лица уж точно. Однако он не был уверен, как может подойти к этой теме. Или ее лучшее вообще не трогать? Но сама мысль, что напарник считает себя слабым, недостойным и даже виновным в произошедшем… Она казалась юному зачарователю невероятной, безосновательной! Как может кто-то настолько талантливый, настолько грациозный считать себя бездарностью или слабаком?  
— Я имею в виду, она опытный, тренированный ассасин, — поспешил он объяснить, показать ситуацию в перспективе. — Это не то же самое, как если бы мы подпустили так близко других учеников или еще кого-нибудь.  
Рунаан не ответил, только снова вздохнул и наклонился, начиная собирать весь их нехитрый скарб.  
— Сможем ли мы продолжить в том же духе? — с сомнением спросил он, завороженно глядя в одну точку, будто витая в своих мыслях.  
— Я думаю, у нас получится, — с мягкой усмешкой проговорил Этари.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале Лейн говорит, что его звали Eyelainer, с английского — подводка для глаз. Да, переведенные каламбуры, иногда звучат странно)


	8. Глава 8

На обратном пути Рунаан был намного тише и еще более немногословным, чем обычно, хотя казалось, что больше уже некуда. Этари не был уверен, _что_ послужило тому причиной: ранение Лейна, повлекшее сильную потерю крови, новоявленный факт того, что за ними следили все этого время и продолжают до сих пор, или же что-то еще. Однако он полагал, что повлияли все эти факторы вместе взятые, и потому старался одновременно поддерживать товарища и быть не особо навязчивым.  
Теперь, когда их осталось двое, идти стало легче: они преодолели намного большее расстояние, чем с утра, и через несколько часов после захода солнца разбили лагерь на скорую руку. Этари тут же начал поиски земляного камня на близлежащей территории, но вскоре пришел к выводу, что это практически неосуществимо в темноте. Парень, почти не удивленный своей неудачей, вернулся в лагерь, где нашел Рунаана лежащим на спальном мешке и разглядывающим звезды со странным выражением усталости на лице. Этари сел неподалеку и стал пристраиваться поудобнее для ночного дежурства.  
Ночь была тиха и дышала свежестью; такие ночи обыкновенно бывают в лесах, где уютную, первобытную тишину природы нарушают лишь естественные звуки, издаваемые птицами и прочей живностью. Ночные птицы, вроде филинов или неясытей, почти неслышно ухают где-то, притаившись в засаде, и эти гулкие восклицания разносятся эхом на многие мили вокруг. Именно по ним зачастую ориентировался Этари — инстинкты ночных хищников чрезвычайно точны, и нежеланный гость вряд ли сможет пройти незамеченным. Но пока лесная фауна не давала повода для беспокойства, и парень невольно задумался о том, что где-то там, в лесной чаще, за ними наблюдает инструктор. Это немного нервировало, но он не мог отрицать: Дируе определенно была мастером своего дела.  
Рунаан, как и раньше, продолжал сменять его на посту дозорного, но даже в таких условиях Этари приходилось совершать над собой видимые усилия, чтобы не глазеть на товарища в перерывах между моментами, когда нужно было пристально осматривать лесные просторы вокруг лагеря.  
Через некоторое время он услышал, как Рунаан снова перевернулся, уже, кажется, в десятый раз, и тяжело вздохнул. Этари незаметно взглянул на него: парень расслаблено лежал на спине и смотрел в ночное небо широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Этари? — вопросительно протянул он, привлекая внимание товарища.  
— Да? — отозвался часовой.  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался… — с коротким вдохом проговорил Рунаан и вдруг затих, будто подбирая правильные слова. — Действительно ли то, что ты делаешь, является тем, что ты _должен_ делать? Тем, что было бы правильно?  
Этари удивленно моргнул. Это был явно не тот разговор из категории «на ночь глядя», к которому он готовился, который он мог бы ожидать от своего серьезного и практичного собеседника.  
— Всего лишь всю свою жизнь. Иногда я даже думаю, делаю ли я что-то вообще, — мягко хохотнул он.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил сбитый с толку Рунаан, перекатываясь на живот и устремляя свой взор на товарища. Этари вздохнул, откинув голову на широкий ствол раскидистого дерева. Он зачарованно рассматривал яркие звезды, мерцающие в темном безоблачном небе во всем своем древнем и мудром великолепии.  
— Думаю, что мои действия не слишком-то важны, ведь я не считаю себя избранным, — задумчиво пояснил юноша. Рунаан с любопытством покачал головой, ожидая, пока Этари продолжит.  
— Всю свою жизнь я предполагал, что стану ассасином, подхвачу знамя моих родителей, своей службой и жизнью отдам честь их праху, почту их заслуги. Но… я оказался не так хорош в этом, как считал, — Этари позволил улыбке, искореженной застарелой болью, расползтись по своему лицу и посмотрел на Рунаана, который с особым усердием старался стереть с лица выражение, слишком явно выражавшее согласие. Часовой заливисто рассмеялся, наблюдая за этим, и его невольный слушатель не смог сдержать счастливой ухмылки.  
— Я мог бы помочь тебе, — предложил он и тут же поспешно добавил. — Конечно, если ты не против.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Этари, явно приятно удивленный этим приглашением. — Я уже говорил об этом с Тиадрин, но я всегда больше интересовался кузнечным делом и искусством зачарования, как с ее мечом, — он сделал небольшую паузу и затем с легкой улыбкой добавил. — За время испытания я убедился, что, скорее всего, пойду по этому пути, а не по пути ассасина.  
— Да, тот меч был великолепен! У тебя определенно есть талант. Только представь, что мы смогли бы сделать с бо́льшим количеством оружия такого качества, — лицо Рунаана просветлело, он сел на своем спальном мешке, скрестив ноги, и наклонился вперед.  
Этари застенчиво улыбнулся и немного неловко пожал плечами:  
— Может быть. Интересно, что на это сказали бы родители? Чего бы они хотели для меня? — задумчиво протянул он, невольно отдаваясь воспоминаниям.  
Рунаан тоскливо кивнул, тоже о чем-то задумавшись:  
— Мне кажется… Я, конечно, не был знаком с ними, но, я думаю, они бы хотели, чтобы ты был честен с собой. Работа ассасина опасна, и, если в тебе нет абсолютной уверенности в твоей цели, в том, что ты должен быть там… — не закончив мысль, замолчал он.  
— А у тебя есть эта уверенность? — осторожно спросил Этари, надеясь, что вопрос не покажется грубым.  
— Я думаю об этом время от времени… Быть может, я должен заняться чем-то другим? Но я не уверен, что смог бы пригодиться для чего-нибудь помимо этого, — пожал плечами Рунаан. Было видно, что эта тема волнует его уже долгое время.  
— Ты сможешь заниматься всем, чем пожелаешь, — мягко проговорил Этари и не соврал: учитывая уровень уже имеющихся у парня навыков и то, что новые он ловит прямо на лету, переучиться под другое ремесло для него будет легче легкого. Рунаан в ответ лишь снова пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. Но это ощущается… правильным. Это дополняет меня. Когда я держу клинок, я слышу его песнь. Когда я отпускаю тетиву и отправляю стрелу в свободный полет, мне кажется, что она повинуется моим мыслям.  
Этари молчал, переваривая услышанное. Рунаан тоже погрузился в свои мысли, выпуская коротенькую тростинку, которую до этого неосознанно крутил в руках.  
— Жизнь ассасина опасна, — сказал наконец часовой.  
— Я знаю, — выдохнул Рунаан, только теперь понимая, что затаивал дыхание. — Я много думал об этом, особенно в последнее время. О том, смогу ли я… убить.  
— И что же ты решил? — спросил Этари, запоздало понимая, насколько личным является этот вопрос.  
Некоторое время Рунаан не отвечал, будто взвешивая что-то про себя, но вдруг его взгляд вновь переместился на собеседника:  
— Если я должен буду сделать это для защиты тех, кто мне дорог, я сделаю это. Однозначно.  
На мгновение Этари почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд от парня, зачарованный серьезным и даже немного мрачным выражением в его глазах. Он незаметно подвинулся ближе, и ему показалось, что Рунаан сделал то же самое.  
Эти глаза, эти яркие глаза, сияющие в мягком лунном свете цветами редчайших драгоценных камней, которые Этари доводилось видеть только на страницах книг, словно заворожили его, поймали в ловушку, и все, что он мог сделать, это пялиться в ответ, как идиот.  
Внезапно громкий крик феникса прервал этот волшебный момент, и оба парня моментально отвернулись друг от друга, слишком смущенные, чтобы говорить. Но сказать что-то все же надо было, и Этари раздумывал над этим вопросом, как ему казалось, уже целую вечность. Рунаан первым пришел в себя:  
— Насчет кузнечного дела… Я думаю, это отлично подойдет тебе. Тиадрин говорила, что у тебя есть еще несколько идей для улучшения ее меча?  
— О, — Этари вернулся к действительности. — Да, ты хочешь посмотреть?  
Рунаан приободрился, и парень, засчитав это за положительный ответ, вытащил скетчбук и открыл его на развороте с набросками и идеями для меча Тиадрин. Рунаан медленно и осторожно забрал книгу из рук владельца и залип на карандашных набросках, вереницах рунических символов и различных заметках о дизайне.  
— Так это будет что-то вроде двух мечей в одном? — проговорил парень, поднимая, наконец, голову от скетчбука.  
— Ага, что-то вроде, — ответил Этари, с мягкой улыбкой почесывая затылок.  
Рунаан снова повернулся к наброскам, затем легко подхватил карандаш, вложенный под корешок книги, и быстро добавил несколько четких линий.  
— Что, если сделать так? — спросил он, показывая результат своих действий. Этари в замешательстве смотрел на получившийся рисунок и спрашивал себя, почему он сам не догадался до этого. Буквально пара изменений, и весь набросок становился цельным, законченным.  
— Да, точно! Это изумительно! — парень подхватил свой скетчбук, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и поднял восторженный взгляд на Рунаана. — Что бы ты изменил в дизайне лука?  
Они вдвоем еще долго спорили и думали, зарисовывали и обсуждали — всего понемногу — пока, наконец, не уснули за пару часов до рассвета. Все это время Этари избегал взгляда этих колдовских, завораживающих глаз, но, засыпая, чувствовал лишь счастье и тепло после проведенного вместе времени.

***

Тиадрин с самого начала пути задала тенелапу жесткий и быстрый темп, для надежности придерживая Лейна левой рукой, а правой сжимая эластичные поводья. Они почти не делали остановок, но и эти короткие перерывы между бешенной скачкой длились едва ли дольше пяти минут, необходимых, чтобы сориентироваться на местности и впопыхах глотнуть воды. Но благодаря именно такому невыносимому ритму путники уже к заходу солнца достигли деревни.  
Даже несмотря на волнение и тревогу, достигшие своего апогея, Тиадрин безупречно выполнила танец, осторожно вплетая в него движения Лейна, и, стоило только иллюзии, наложенной на деревню, развеяться, она тут же ввалилась в хижину целителей. Один из них, слегка вздрогнув от неожиданности, помог ей внести Лейна в здание и принялся за дело. Только сейчас она с ужасом заметила, _что_ скоростная езда сделала с его раной: алая кровь пропитала тунику парня, просочившись сквозь плотную повязку, сквозь одежду, и образовала твердую засохшую корку. Несколько таких же пятен она обнаружила и на своей куртке, хотя не замечала их до сих пор. А между тем парень не позволил себе проронить ни одного стона, ни одной жалобы за весь день, проведенный на жесткой спине тенелапа.  
Когда целители внесли пострадавшего в хижину, Тиадрин попробовала протиснуться вслед за ними, но была одернута властным голосом старшего и наиболее почитаемого врачевателя. Бедной девушке оставалось лишь наблюдать.  
— Пожалуйста, — пробормотала она срывающимся голосом.  
Это была единственная вещь, о которой эльфийка могла думать в данный момент. Целительница, к которой обращалась девушка, лишь помотала головой: как бы она ни сочувствовала соплеменнице, она не могла нарушить прямой приказ своего наставника. Тиадрин обессиленно рухнула на колени.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептала она, задыхаясь в очередном приступе паники. — Пожалуйста, выживи.  
До рассвета из хижины целителей не было никаких вестей. Все это время девушка ошивалась рядом, не переставая укорять себя. Она должна была быть аккуратнее, она должна была дать ему отдохнуть, она должна была чаще проверять состояние раны, она должна была сменить повязку, она должна была…  
Внезапно Тиадрин осознала, что, задумавшись, успела дойти до пруда, и повернула назад, направляясь к хижине лекарей. С другой стороны, привести его в деревню как можно скорее было наилучшим решением. Ведь именно для этого Дируе отдала им своего тенелапа, так? Тогда он точно будет в порядке! Она вновь оказалась на пороге хижины целителей и, развернувшись, снова направилась к пруду. Эти рейсы туда-обратно были единственным доступным ей в данный момент средством, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть успокоиться.  
Тиадрин не могла и представить, что сделает, если с Лейном что-то случится. Она вдруг вспомнила, как легкомысленно шутила с Этари о том, что они оба вернутся с испытания, обзаведшись парнями. Но ей никогда и в голову не приходило, что все может обернуться так. Эта мысль заставила ее остановиться и посмотреть на хижину. Внезапно она поняла: состояние Лейна волнует ее сильнее, чем она могла ожидать. Это немного пугало — как тот момент, когда ты стоишь на краю пропасти и понимаешь, что должен сделать шаг, но испытываешь тревогу, потому что не видишь дна.  
В этот миг из хижины вышла целительница Солана, та самая, которую молила о помощи девушка, и Тиадрин, не мешкая ни минуты, устремилась к ней.  
— Как он? С ним все хорошо? — завалила она вопросами целительницу.  
Солана вздрогнула от неожиданности, но, проявив присущую лекарям эльфов лунной тени эмпатию и войдя в положение взволнованной девушки, вглядевшись в ее диковатые глаза с темными от усталости синяками, смягчилась.  
— Он потерял много крови, но ты привезла его вовремя. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — целительница попыталась тронуть руку Тиадрин, но та резко отступила назад.  
— Могу я его увидеть? — твердо проговорила она, давая понять, что не намерена отступать без видимых причин.  
Солана отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Не сейчас. Операция все еще не закончена, а ты должна отдохнуть, и это не обсуждается, — сказала она, сделав акцент на последней части фразы, и Тиадрин, наконец, позволила увести себя в другую хижину.  
Солана помогла ей снять местами порванные в пути вещи с дорожным рюкзаком и почти запихала ее в кровать, на удивление мягко поглаживая нежной ладонью ее лоб, будто успокаивая и утешая.  
— Спи. Все прояснится, когда ты проснешься, — тихо прошептала добрая целительница и по-матерински поцеловала ее в лоб.  
Глаза Тиадрин закрылись сами собой, и буквально через пару мгновений девушка уже крепко спала, слегка посапывая. Даже энергичный молодой организм после тяжелых испытаний нуждался в отдыхе. 


	9. Глава 9

Этари и Рунаан добрались до корня, ведущего в Серебряную Рощу, только поздним вечером. Растение, к счастью, было еще живым, но эффект невидимости, до этого без труда скрывавший Тиадрин от пристальных взглядов товарищей на краю обрыва, уже затрагивал лишь руки, державшие корзину, да и то только по запястья. Этари не удалось найти второй земляной камень, и он прекрасно понимал, что единственный их выход теперь — успеть вернуться в деревню и восполнить жизненную силу цветка, пока не станет слишком поздно. Поставив увесистую корзинку на землю, чтобы исполнить танец и снять иллюзию, он неожиданно для себя остановился, когда его спутник встал напротив.  
Рунаан просто выжидательно смотрел на него, подняв руки в начальной позиции танца. Этари, полностью повторяя позу товарища, мысленно помолился всем звездам и Луне, чтобы не покраснеть в этот момент. «Вряд ли это поможет», — тут же отметил он про себя. Пара грациозно кружилась по поляне, и ни одно из движений не выглядело лишним или неловким, но Этари не смел поднять взгляда на своего партнера по танцу, постоянно избегая зрительного контакта или даже закрывая глаза. Они всего лишь вернулись домой, это самый обычный танец, в нем нет никакого тайного смысла. Правильно?  
Но как только их руки соединились в последнем движении этого сложного танца, Этари не выдержал и взглянул на Рунаана, который многозначительно посмотрел на него в ответ со слабой, но искренней улыбкой на лице. Произошло то, чего так сильно опасался юноша: он не смог отвести взгляда от чарующих очей напарника, хотя танец уже давно закончился, и их руки опустились вниз.  
Из тягучей атмосферы этого момента их выдернули тяжелые шаги Тиадрин: она подбежала к парням и крепко обняла Этари.  
— Я так рада, что вы дома, ребята, — выдавила она между всхлипываниями.  
У молодого человека сердце ушло в пятки, и он с тревогой обернулся на помрачневшего Рунаана, который тут же устремился к хижине целителей. В это время Этари обнял девушку в ответ. Он, конечно, волновался за Лейна, но также он отлично знал, насколько драматичной иногда может быть Тиадрин, и потому не стал сразу предполагать худшее, как его напарник. Однако он все же последовал за Рунааном к хижине лекарей, желая проведать нового друга и расспросить его о самочувствии.  
— Как он? — осторожно спросил Этари, стараясь не волновать подругу еще больше.  
— Целители сказали, что он будет в порядке, — всхлипнула Тиадрин. — Но я так расстроилась, что он не приходит в себя, и это все моя вина, а потом я подумала о том, что я оставила вас там одних, и тебя наверняка убили из-за меня и тогда Рунаану пришлось бы нести твой труп в деревню, и это тоже было бы из-за меня! — судорожно пытаясь перестать всхлипывать, закончила девушка.  
Этари слегка подтолкнул ее в спину, чтобы остановить нескончаемый поток слов, пытаясь понять, что он почувствовал, когда Тиадрин предположила, что убили бы именно его. Парень, конечно, понимал, что так, скорее всего, и произошло бы, но все же…  
— Что ж, хорошие новости: мы все живы. Новости еще лучше: цветок тоже жив, — он повернулся к растению с легкой усмешкой. — Кстати о нем, мы должны вернуть ему жизненную силу, и как можно скорее. К тому же, ты до смерти напугала Рунаана своим драматичным появлением. Мне кажется, он подумал, что Лейн погиб. Как долго ты спала вчера? — встревоженно посмотрев на подругу, задал вопрос парень.  
— Недолго, — глубоко вздохнула Тиадрин, стараясь упокоиться и пожимая плечами. Друзья, снова обнявшись, направились к хижине целителей.  
— Я прибью тебя! — зашипел Рунаан на девушку, как только они прибыли на место. Он напряженно стоял над кроватью Лейна, сдерживаемый только тем, что друг жив и нуждается в отдыхе. — Я подумал, что он умер!  
— Извини, — эльфийка виновато закусила губу. — Я пока немного не в себе. Я весь день волновалась о Лейне и, к тому же, ужасно обрадовалась, увидев вас, поэтому не смогла сдержать эмоций, — она тяжело опустилась в кресло рядом с кроватью.  
Увидев, насколько вымотана девушка, Рунаан слегка смягчился после ее искренних извинений и перевел свой взгляд на Лейна. Через пару минут вошла Солана и немедленно приблизилась к небольшой группке.  
— Вам всем нельзя здесь находиться. Для выздоровления больному необходимы тишина и спокойствие! — заявила она недовольно.  
— Здесь тихо и спокойно, он отдыхает. Мы его не будили, — ответил Рунаан целительнице.  
— Ваше присутствие нежелательно. Мне придется попросить вас уйти, — нахмурилась Солана.  
— Но… — попытался возразить Этари.  
— Никаких «но», прямо сейчас! — женщина сказала это спокойно, но по ее тону было понятно, что она не потерпит никаких возражений.  
— Ладно. Нам все равно надо передать кураторам цветок, — рассудительно заметил Этари.  
Товарищи безмолвно согласились с ним, и компания направилась к дому главного инструктора. На полпути к ним присоединилась Дируе: она улыбнулась каждому из них, неслышно следуя за группой и беззвучно провожая их к жилищу. Короткий стук в дверь, и в дверном проеме возникает внушительная фигура инструктора Танила.  
— Я слышал, вы влипли в неприятности во время вашего Испытания, — с непроницаемым видом заметил он, глядя на цветок. — Невероятно, что вам удалось вернуть растение живым.  
Этари кивнул и передал корзинку с ценным грузом Танилу. Тот принял увесистый туесок и сделал широкий жест свободной рукой, приглашая путников внутрь.  
— Существует традиция, согласно которой первая команда, справившаяся со своим Испытанием, должна выпить чаю с инструктором, чтобы отпраздновать это знаменательное событие, — любезно пояснил он свои действия.  
— П-первая? — с сомнением переспросил Этари. Тиадрин нервно хохотнула, а Рунаан вопросительно поднял брови. Они же не серьезно, правда?  
— Именно. Первая команда, вернувшаяся с победой, — подтвердил Танил.  
Этари, Рунаан и Тиадрин уставились друг на друга с недоверчивым выражением лица, которое постепенно сменялось слабой улыбкой пока не превратилось в широкую ухмылку. Девушка радостно взвизгнула и, притянув обоих товарищей, крепко их обняла, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая. Два инструктора в изумлении смотрели на эту картину. Наконец, троица разъединилась и вновь обратила все свое внимание на инструкторов.  
— Спасибо Вам большое за оказанную честь, инструктор Танил, но я хотел бы попросить об одной маленькой услуге, — проговорил Этари, спиной чувствуя недоверчивые взгляды своих сокомандников.  
— Да, Этари? — удивленно спросил старший инструктор.  
— Как Вы знаете, один из участников нашего Испытания был серьезно ранен во время задания. Могу я попросить Вас отложить наше чаепитие до того момента, когда он сможет присоединиться к нам? — дипломатично объяснил свои слова парень.  
— Это великолепная идея. Для меня будет честью принять вас всех, когда ваш друг выздоровеет. А пока… — искренняя улыбка мелькнула на суровом лице Танила, и его взгляд переместился на Дируе. — Будьте добры, предоставьте мне полный отчет по пройденному испытанию.  
Та с готовностью кивнула и последовала за Танилом в глубину дома, оставляя товарищей оглядывать друг друга в подлинном неверии на крыльце.  
— Этари, — проговорил Рунаан с горячей благодарностью в голосе, — Это было… Спасибо тебе.  
— Мне показалось неправильным праздновать нашу победу без него, — мягко улыбнулся молодой человек. — Кстати, — обернулся он к Тиадрин, будто вспомнив о чем-то. — У Рунаана возникло несколько интересных идей о том, как улучшить твой меч. Ты не против, если я возьму его на пару недель?  
Лицо девушки просияло, и она помчалась за своим оружием, а парни последовали за подругой, но чуть медленнее. Как только радостная эльфийка удалилась на достаточное расстояние, Рунаан, неуверенно нахмурившись, оглядел идущего рядом Этари.  
— Ты все-таки собираешься это сделать? — спросил он настороженно.  
— Я хочу попробовать! Мне кажется, это было бы неплохо и для Тиадрин, и для расширения моих знаний и навыков по работе с оружием, — доходчиво разъяснил Этари.  
— Могу я посмотреть? — слегка ухмыльнувшись, попросил Рунаан.  
— Эм, это не так впечатляюще, как кажется, но да, конечно. Если тебе хочется? — слегка вопросительно ответил смущенный напарник, почти незаметно пожимая плечами.  
— Обучение кончилось, Испытание позади. Чем же еще мне заниматься ближайшие пару недель? — притворно задумчиво пожаловался Рунаан, невольно повторяя жест товарища.  
Тренироваться, общаться и отдыхать с друзьями, проведывать Лейна, пока он оправляется от раны. Этари мог бы экспромтом выдать более сотни занятий в десятки раз интереснее, чем наблюдать за тем, как он при помощи молота медленно и кропотливо придает правильную форму клинку. Однако ничего из этого он так и не сказал.  
— Мне еще нужно провести кое-какие замеры и набросать итоговый дизайн меча, но да, конечно, как я и говорил, — ответил он вместо этого.  
Вскоре Тиадрин вернулась со своим мечом, протягивая его Этари рукоятью вперед с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Тот подхватил клинок и неожиданно зевнул, вдруг понимая, насколько устал за время их похода.  
— Я думаю, я начну работу над ним завтра, — проинформировал девушку Этари.  
Но пылкий энтузиазм Тиадрин никуда не делся: он, как показалось парню, лишь усилился, и эльфийка энергично кивнула головой.  
— Да, поспи. Сон — это хорошо! Всем нам нужно как следует высыпаться! — с уже нездоровым запалом почти прокричала она.  
— Ты дошла до стадии гиперактивности из-за переутомления, я прав? — нахмурился Этари, предчувствуя неладное.  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты говори-и-и-и-шь! — пропела Тиадрин и начала прыгать по полянке.  
Юноша покачал головой с усталой улыбкой: он знал, что скоро она отрубится, и надолго. Голос Рунаана, который со странной смесью удивления и недоумения наблюдал за скачущей девушкой, прервал его размышления:  
— Я… никогда не встречал никого похожего на твою подругу, — в смятении заметил он.  
— Да, она одна на миллион, — с нежностью кивнул Этари.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  


***

  
Когда парни разошлись по домам, Тиадрин, стараясь быть незаметной и тихой, прокралась в хижину целителей. Она, конечно, была вымотана и чувствовала, что необыкновенный прилив бодрости и энергии мог покинуть ее в любую секунду, но не собиралась больше спать в одиночестве в своем доме. Девушка неслышно вошла в комнату, в которой находился Лейн, вплотную пододвинула кресло к широкой кровати, уложила голову вместо подушки на свои скрещенные на кровати руки и, свернувшись в клубок в глубоком кресле, с наслаждением опустила тяжелые веки.  
Именно в такой позиции ее нашла целитель Солана через час-другой — мгновенно заснувшую в отнюдь не удобной позе и слегка сжимающую одну из ладоней Лейна. Качая головой и ухмыляясь, женщина принесла теплое шерстяное одеяло и с материнской нежностью накрыла им нежданную гостью. В конце концов, уже близилась осень, ночи становились холоднее, и потому пробуждение Тиадрин итак будет не самым приятным моментом в ее жизни.


	10. Глава 10

— Снова работаешь без рубашки, как я погляжу. Знаешь, как бы привлекателен ты ни был, мое сердце уже принадлежит кое-кому другому, — делая вид, что падает в обморок, драматично проговорила Тиадрин, только что вошедшая в мастерскую и теперь наливавшая себе стакан воды. Она налила еще один для Этари, и тот отложил кузнечный молот, чтобы принять стакан.  
— Спасибо, — с благодарностью сказал он, тут же опустошая сосуд и вытирая назойливую каплю пота, зависшую на густой брови. Напившись вдоволь, парень широко усмехнулся подруге и поиграл грудными мышцами, проказливо изгибая брови.  
— Так ты говоришь, эти ребята тебя не впечатляют? — продолжал он подтрунивать над девушкой. Тиадрин засмеялась и, сорвав полотенце, висевшее на крюке у входа, бросила его в друга:  
— Оставь это для того, кому это интересно, ты, мистер Горячая Задница! — воскликнула она, чувствуя, как тревога потихоньку отпускает.  
Этари вытер лицо, смеясь над тем, как эльфийка, пользуясь его положением, попыталась ненароком залезть в скетчбук, раскрытый на развороте с дизайном ее нового меча. Естественно, в этом деле она потерпела сокрушительное поражение: владелец тетради проворно захлопнул источник ценных данных.  
— Нечестно! — возмутилась девушка.  
— Я говорил, я дам посмотреть, когда закончу, — в сотый раз возразил юноша. Тиадрин хмуро что-то забормотала, но не стала спорить в открытую.  
— Как продвигается работа? — вместо этого спросила она, все же не справившись с искушением утолить свое любопытство.  
— Нормально, вроде бы. Когда я закончу, меч будет выглядеть лучше, но пока он не слишком симпатичный, — пожал плечами Этари, рассматривая плоды своего труда.  
Тиадрин исподволь бросила заинтересованный взгляд на рукоять своего меча, когда эльф слегка откинулся на прилавок, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Я пару раз заходил к тебе домой, но ни разу не застал тебя на месте, — будто бы невзначай бросил парень, начиная разговор.  
— Да, я в последнее время часто оставалась в хижине целителей, — стараясь изобразить невозмутимость, проговорила девушка, но мягкий румянец на щеках все же выдал ее.  
Молодой человек ничего не сказал, лишь покачал головой и пристально посмотрел на подругу с легким скептицизмом в демонстративно приподнятых бровях, словно ожидая продолжения. Тиадрин тяжело вздохнула:  
— Черт возьми, Этари, он мне действительно нравится! Как бы, сильнее, чем я предполагала. И это немного пугает меня, — ее голос понизился до тихого шепота, но в нем все равно можно было легко различить волнение и смущение.  
— Почему? — просто спросил парень.  
Тиадрин раздраженно зыркнула на него с недоверчивым видом, но все же ответила:  
— А вдруг мои чувства не взаимны? Что, если я не нравлюсь ему? — пояснила она свои слова, будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.  
Этари нахмурился, вспоминая их Испытание. То, как Лейн везде следовал за Тиадрин, стараясь объяснить свои действия обычной заботой о товарище, хотя лишь слепой бы не заметил. То, как он рисковал своей жизнью, спасая девушку от любых опасностей. И, конечно, то, каким нежным взглядом он провожал юную эльфийку.  
— Я не думаю, что это может быть правдой. А даже если и так, то он самый настоящий идиот. Не пойми меня неправильно, — уверенно подвел черту Этари.  
Тиадрин мечтательно посмотрела в небо и мягко улыбнулась. В уголках ее губ притаилась радость, с каждым днем становившаяся все смелее и смелее.  
— О, он и без того идиот, — довольное выражение ее лица, без всякого сомнения, полностью опровергало ее слова.  
— Как он? — поинтересовался юноша.  
— О, как всегда, упрямится. Настаивает на том, что совершенно здоров и не нуждается больше в услугах целителей, хотя едва ли сможет спуститься в холл без посторонней помощи, — устало вздохнула девушка лишь от одной мысли о постоянных уговорах поберечь себя, которые, впрочем, мало помогают. — Солана сказала, что ему придется задержаться еще, как минимум, на три дня, и он почти умолял меня вытащить его оттуда, — она внезапно покраснела, подергивая торчащую прядь волос. — Я, конечно, не собиралась этого делать, но, звезды и Луна, этот парень умеет быть убедительным!  
— Когда тебе нужно, ты бываешь не менее убедительной, — коротко рассмеялся Этари.  
— Особенно с мечом в руке, — подхватила Тиадрин с ухмылкой.  
— Да, особенно с мечом в руке, — согласился с ней друг.  
На мгновение установилась уютная тишина, но лишь на мгновение.  
— Это было не так уж плохо, правда? — неожиданно перевела тему девушка. — Я о групповой работе с Лейном и Рунааном.  
Этари немного смущенно улыбнулся, вдруг вспомнив, как отчаянно запаниковал, стоило эльфийке рассказать об объединении с этими двумя. Говоря начистоту, он думал, что будет выглядеть более нелепо и ущербно по сравнению с остальными, но теперь с уверенностью мог сказать, что достаточно неплохо справился с заданием, если не вспоминать того случая, когда гигантский песчаный монстр оглушил его своим хвостом, и он еще несколько часов валялся на земле сломанной куклой.  
— Я думал, что буду запинаться о собственные ноги чаще, чем обычно, — многозначительно проговорил эльф, чтобы побыстрее обогнуть «опасные углы» выбранной темы.  
Тиадрин, разгадав его намерения, лишь усмехнулась:  
— Так что же произошло между тобой и Рунааном, пока мы с Лейном скакали в деревню? — лукаво спросила она, будто предлагая раскрыть тайну.  
— Я думаю, мы стали… друзьями? — сказал Этари, вспоминая то, как Рунаан открылся ему, рассказывая о своих сомнениях, и их совершенно честный и искренний разговор в предрассветные часы лесной прохлады. Их танец по возвращении в Серебряную Рощу.  
— Только друзьями? — подколола она друга, поигрывая бровями.  
— Конечно, а кем же еще? Он — это он, а я — это я, — заметил парень.  
— Я имею в виду, что если Лейн идиот, если я ему не нравлюсь, то и Рунаан точно такой же идиот, если ему не понравился ты, — снисходительно объяснила Тиадрин.  
— Рунаан далеко не идиот, — проявил чудеса проницательности Этари.  
— Значит, ты ему нравишься, да? — поддразнила его девушка, совсем по-детски хихикнув.  
— Нет, он просто не идиот, — с упорством и терпением, достойными лучшего применения, возразил молодой человек.  
Неожиданно Тиадрин подошла вплотную к Этари и положила свои миниатюрные ладони на его щеки. Парень ответил ей удивленным взглядом.  
— Этари! Вбей это в свою твердолобую черепушку. Ты достоин любви, и любой человек, отказавшийся от твоих чувств, будет просто круглым дураком, — уверенно заявила эльфийка без предисловий.  
Юноша мягко улыбнулся лучшей подруге и втянул ее в крепкие, но мягкие объятия. Она мгновенно обняла его в ответ, но тут же выбралась из цепких рук друга, вновь пытаясь хоть краем глаза увидеть набросок меча в скетчбуке. Парень, заметив этот грязный трюк, проворно поднял Тиадрин и отнес к выходу из мастерской.  
— Кажется, вам пора идти, мисс. Как же я должен выполнять свою работу, если вы постоянно поливаете меня комплиментами? — слегка кривляясь, спросил Этари.  
Тиадрин хитро усмехнулась в ответ, но все-таки направилась к выходу. Уже подходя к двери, они заметили внизу, у пруда, Рунаана, смотрящего в их направлении, и дружно помахали ему руками. Тот напрягся, но все же ответил приветственным жестом, и, вероятно, смутившись, повернулся к ним спиной, направляясь в сторону тренировочных полей.  
— Я знаю, он ужасно странный чувак, но я вижу, что его тянет к тебе, — слегка прыснула девушка, попытавшись скрыть это кашлем.  
— Перестань, — сказал Этари, деликатно обрывая ее.  
— Люблю тебя, — пропела девушка, направляясь к хижине целителей.  
— Люблю тебя, — повторил юноша с мягкой улыбкой, проводив ее взглядом, и вернулся, наконец, к работе.

***

Тиадрин встала с кресла и сладко потянулась. Лейн только что задремал, перед этим успев рассказать ей с десяток историй о своем детстве. Она попыталась представить его неугомонным, энергичным ребенком и улыбнулась картинам, нарисованным ее фантазиями: они мало чем отличались от действительности.  
— Эм, Тиадрин? — привлек ее внимание чей-то голос.  
Она резко крутанулась и увидела Рунаана, подпирающего косяк. Выглядел эльф ужасно нервным. Его нередко можно было встретить в хижине целителей: он приходил к Лейну почти каждый день, но сегодня парень уже проведал друга, и потому вряд ли пришел бы второй раз. Тем не менее, он здесь, и вот это было уже странно.  
— А, Рунаан, — приветственно протянула девушка.  
Эльф улыбнулся в ответ. Или попробовал, насколько Тиадрин могла судить. По крайней мере, его щека дернулась.  
— Могу я задать тебе вопрос? — фраза прозвучала напряженно даже для него.  
— Конечно, парень, что случилось? — весело спросила она, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
Было видно, что молодой человек колеблется, то вбирая побольше воздуха в легкие и уже раскрывая губы, чтобы сказать что-то, то выдыхая и закрывая рот, отказываясь от этой идеи. Тиадрин, сбитая с толку его действиями, внимательно наблюдала за этой пантомимой.  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — попыталась угадать она.  
— О, нет, — тихо пробормотал эльф.  
— Вас оставить с Лейном? Я все равно собиралась ужинать, — не теряла надежды угадать намерения Рунаана девушка.  
Пришедший помотал головой:  
— Нет, это… Это об Этари, — медленно проговорил он наконец.  
Тиадрин воспряла духом и приготовилась слушать внимательнейшим образом.  
— Он… Вы… — казалось, он не мог больше выдавить из себя ни единого словечка, а его щеки с каждой секундой краснели все сильнее.  
Парень бессильно выдохнул и начал показывать жестами то, что хотел сказать, но не смог. Будто Тиадрин вообще могла что-то из этого понять. Внезапно ее пронзила странная догадка — девушка нахмурилась.  
— Подожди, я и Этари? — вдруг засмеялась она. — О, дорогой, нет, конечно нет, я совсем не в его вкусе.  
— Ладно, — эта новость, вроде бы, обрадовала неожиданного гостя, но в целом прочитать эмоции Рунаана было сложно.  
— Но вы все же достаточно… близки? — снова спросил он.  
— Да, он мой лучший друг уже много лет, — улыбнулась эльфийка с теплотой.  
— Он кажется хорошим другом, — дипломатично прокомментировал молодой человек.  
— Держу пари, он оказался бы еще лучше в роли парня, — заявила Тиадрин, заговорщически подмигивая и ухмыляясь: кто-то должен расколоть этот крепкий орешек.  
Рунаан напрягся и официально кивнул:  
— Ладно, не буду отвлекать тебя от ужина, — сказал он.  
— Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь, — любезно предложила девушка.  
— Спасибо, но нет. У меня уже назначена, эм, встреча, — торопливо пробормотал он и пулей вылетел за дверь.  
Тиадрин мягко улыбалась, провожая взглядом его фигуру. Этари был абсолютно прав: Рунаан далеко не идиот.  


***

Этари умело разжег в кузнице огонь, контролируя поступление воздуха, чтобы языки пламени не вздымались слишком высоко. Когда он разгорелся достаточно сильно, парень поднял глиняную бадью с кусками металла и закрепил ее над самой горячей частью пламени, запястьем смахивая со лба капельки едкого пота, заливающего глаза. Через пару минут он снял сосуд с прямого огня, перемешивая уже слегка подплавленные куски металла и позволяя им равномерно прогреться, и вернул его на место. Молодой человек повторил эту процедуру несколько раз, прежде чем металл окончательно расплавился и стал жидким, а бадья раскалилась докрасна.  
Невольно отступая из-за жгучего жара плавильни, он поспешно подхватил форму для ковки, осторожно заливая ее металлической жидкостью и без лишних восторгов, присущих новичкам, наблюдая, как маленькая струйка заполняет бороздки в виде заковыристых рун, выгравированных на форме самим Этари.  
Внезапно он услышал, как входная дверь распахнулась и громко ударилась о стену, создавая небольшой сквозняк, но не посмел оторвать взгляда от формы — такого металла у него хватало ровно на это изделие, и он не мог позволить себе пролить ни одной капли. Закончив отливать деталь, юноша потянулся за другой половиной формы, сложил их вместе и скрепил ремешками, чтобы, остывая, металл не терял своей формы. Оставив полученную конструкцию затвердевать, он собрал свои инструменты и, наконец, обернулся назад, замечая Рунаана, стоящего в дверях с широко раскрытыми глазами и ярким румянцем на щеках.  
— О, Рунаан, это ты, — приветственно улыбнулся Этари и снова смахнул пару капель пота с бровей, абсолютно не замечая, как пристально его разглядывает напарник. Парень подхватил с крюка у входа полотенце. — Я думал, ты сегодня зависаешь с Лейном.  
Рунаан невидяще моргнул и как-то неестественно кивнул, не говоря ни слова. Этари обратился к нему с легкой тревогой, слегка наклоняя голову:  
— Ты в порядке? Все хорошо?  
Еще один неуверенный кивок и еще одна нервная попытка проморгаться. Молодой человек нахмурился в непонимании, но все же повернул голову в сторону задней части помещения.  
— Ладно, дай мне пару минут, я накину рубашку и вернусь, — будто извиняясь, проговорил он и скрылся за дверью, ведущей в дальние комнаты мастерской.  
Не совсем понимая, что так сильно грызет Рунаана, Этари направился в жилую зону. Он тщательно вытер остатки пота предусмотрительно захваченным полотенцем и на ходу натянул через голову рубашку, стараясь не распороть ворот своими рогами. Пока он приводил себя в порядок, Рунаан не сдвинулся с места и встретил его взглядом, в котором читалось нечто похожее на разочарование, лишь усилившееся, когда парень увидел свободную рубашку на теле Этари. Тот слегка неуверенно коснулся плеча пришедшего, привлекая его внимание и выражая готовность слушать.  
— Сегодня Лейна выписывают, и он возвращается домой, — нетерпеливо выпалил гость.  
— О, отличные новости! — радостно воскликнул парень.  
Рунаан снова как-то отвлеченно кивнул, все еще рассматривая его одежду. Этари с недоумением предположил, что подобные вещи кажутся его другу полной безвкусицей. Может быть, он просто не любит пурпурный? В любом случае, это не должно его особо волновать. Он попросту отмахнулся от этой мысли, оборачиваясь на раскаленную печь, которую так легкомысленно оставил почти без присмотра, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке.  
— Можем ли мы прийти и поприветствовать его в мире живых? — спросил Этари, закончив проверку печи.  
— Я думаю, он был бы рад, — согласился Рунаан.  


***

Лейн был бодр последние несколько дней и упорно настаивал, что с ним все просто отлично, однако лекари хотели понаблюдать за его состоянием еще пару суток. Тиадрин, конечно, ужасно расстроилась, но целитель Солана смилостивилась и согласилась на некоторые уступки, позволяя ей находиться рядом.  
К сожалению, эта мера сократила временные рамки, когда Рунаан и Этари могли навестить друга, хотя и они приходили к нему, когда могли отлучиться от собственных дел, и тогда Лейн неизменно оплакивал продление своего «заточения», как он шутливо называл пребывание в хижине целителей, постоянно пытаясь убедить друзей освободить его. Однако все трое понимали, что пока ему лучше оставаться там, ведь даже вчера он все еще выглядел болезненно бледным.  
Друзья добрались до хижины точно к тому моменту, когда Лейн выходил наружу, вполуха слушая наставления Соланы:  
— Никаких чрезмерных нагрузок две недели! — прокричала целительница в спину парню, пока тот удалялся. — А еще лучше три, — пробормотала она, покачивая головой и возвращаясь в хижину.  
— Рунаан! Этари! — радостно вскричал Лейн, по очереди обнимая парней. — Так хорошо видеть ваши лица под солнечным светом! Я сходил с ума от скуки! Я клянусь, я сбежал бы оттуда еще неделю назад, если бы Рин не развлекала меня своими рассказами о Драконьей Гвардии!  
Услышав это прозвище, Этари бросил на девушку вопросительный и слегка насмешливый взгляд. Тиадрин, заметно покраснев, ответила ему взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось: «Даже не начинай!». Она шла прямо за Лейном, готовая в случае чего вмешаться и подставить плечо, если ее помощь будет необходима, но парень двигался так твердо и уверенно, будто никогда и не был ранен.  
— Что это? — недоуменно указал Рунаан на коротенькую косичку у правого виска друга.  
— О, она тебе нравится? — Лейн приблизился и слегка повернул голову, чуть-чуть наклоняясь. — Ее заплела Рин, пока я приходил в себя. — выразительно проговорил он, уже по привычке накручивая косицу на палец.  
— Рин? — не утерпел Этари и все-таки задал вопрос, но, увидев, как в глазах подруги разрастается жажда убийства, быстро прикусил язык. — Да, точно, извини, Тиадрин, — на его лице заиграла широкая проказливая ухмылка, когда разница в ее отношении к давнему другу и Лейну стала очевидной. Прозвище — это не шутка, особенно для этой девушки. Юноша обернулся на Рунаана, но тот, казалось, даже не заметил этой забавной детали.  
— Я рад видеть тебя в строю, — сказал Рунаан, по-дружески хлопая Лейна по плечу.  
— А уж как я рад! Я почти съехал с катушек, пока торчал там! — «заключенный» довольно потянулся и оглядел деревню долгим взглядом. Он вдохнул полной грудью и улыбнулся, как абсолютно счастливый человек.  
— Целители сказали, что на когте, которым тебя зацепила птица Рок, был какой-то яд, — осторожно напомнила Тиадрин, поворачиваясь к остальным. — Поэтому процесс выздоровления так затянулся. Поэтому и потому что ты потерял слишком много крови.  
В этот момент Лейн схватил ее за руку, замечая, как она начинает уходить в себя.  
— Они также сказали, что ты привезла меня как раз вовремя, чтобы мне смогли помочь, — с нежностью проговорил он. — Если бы не ты, я бы не стоял сейчас рядом.  
Девушка, немного ободрившись, прикусила губу и кивнула. Парень поднял взгляд и лукаво ухмыльнулся.  
— Мы должны это отпраздновать! — с ослепляющим энтузиазмом заявил он.  
— Разве тебе не стоит поберечься? — предостерегающе заметил Этари. — мы все слышали Солану.  
Лейн беспечно махнул рукой:  
— Э-э-э-эй, я не буду напрягаться. Мы можем пойти на полянку, развести костер, немного потанцевать. Ничего «чрезмерного», обещаю! — выделил он последнюю фразу.  
Тиадрин с нетерпением взглянула на него. Рунаан вопросительно оглянулся на Этари и выразительно поднял брови. Тот предположил, что Лейн вряд ли сможет набить себе шишек, если они втроем буду следить за ним. Плюс неподалеку от полянки находятся месторождения редких металлов, и он мог бы между делом пополнить свои запасы. У него как раз появилась новая идея для создания кинжала, и он хотел начать работу как можно скорее. Через пару мгновений юноша, вынырнув, наконец, из своих мыслей, заметил, что все трое ждут только его ответа. Этари удовлетворенно усмехнулся.  
— Ладно, это звучит довольно весело! — с легкостью согласился он.


	11. Глава 11

— Правда или действие? — начала игру Тиадрин, задавая Рунаану вопрос. Они вчетвером уже отдали дань уважения инструкторам, поучаствовав в чаепитии с Дируе и Танилом, и теперь находились на полянке возле праздничного костра. Был все еще солнечный день, поэтому они просто сидели все вместе и отдыхали, наслаждаясь красотой полуденного леса, пока была такая возможность. Рунаан демонстративно закатил глаза, но все же ответил:  
— Действие, — выдал он.  
— Ух, черт! — разочарованно протянула девушка. — Почему ты никогда не выбираешь правду? Я хочу узнать что-нибудь новенькое!  
Этари рассмеялся, глядя на друзей. Рунаан лишь вопросительно поднял бровь, а Лейн не повел и ухом, все так же продолжая рассматривать Тиадрин с мечтательным выражением лица и играя с косичкой, которую ему заплела эльфийка.  
— Я даже не знаю, что ему загадать. Похоже, что он ничего не боится, пробормотала она, драматично откидываясь назад и падая с бревна.  
— О, я знаю! — оживился Лейн, поворачиваясь к другу с лисьей ухмылкой на лице. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал о своем первом поцелуе.  
Тиадрин резко поднялась и заговорщически наклонилась к нему, явно воодушевленная этой идеей.  
— О-о-оу, шикарная мысль! Колись, Рунаан! — подмигнула она.  
— Это не действие, — бросил он хмурый взгляд на хитрую парочку.  
Лейн самодовольно усмехнулся, довольный проделанной работой, а Этари старался выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным во всем этом.  
— Ладно. Это был паренек по имени… Миллер, кажется. Четвертый класс. Совсем незапоминающийся, — тяжело вздохнул Рунаан. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Этари, стараясь уловить реакцию юноши, и тут же перевел его на тех двоих, которые, похоже, собрались заняться его «прожаркой».  
— А каким был этот Миллер? — девушка наиграно повернулась к Лейну. — Мы знаем этого Миллера? — вновь обратилась она к Рунаану. — Ты же нам не врешь, правда? — вопросы посыпались, как из рога изобилия.  
— Это все, что вы узнаете. Теперь очередь Лейна, — отчеканил «подозреваемый».  
— Я вполне уверена, что семья Миллера могла переехать в деревню у Западного моря, — лениво ухмыльнулась Тиадрин.  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — прорычал парень.  
— Ты скучаешь по нему? — без лишних загадок спросила девушка.  
— Что? Нет! Я едва его помню. Мы были _детьми_ , — медленно выдохнул Рунаан, успокаиваясь. — Мы можем продолжать?  
— Ла-а-адно. Лейн? Правда или действие?  
— Действие, — просто ответил эльф.  
Тиадрин села и задумалась на пару секунд.  
— О, знаю, я хочу, чтобы ты принес мне мелоритку*, — с мягкой улыбкой сказала Тиадрин.  
Этари и Рунаан удивленно подняли брови.  
— И все? — с сомнением проговорил второй.  
— Эй, это же мой любимый цветок, — пожала плечами она. Лейн встал и направился в сторону луга.  
Когда он отошел достаточно далеко, Тиадрин повернулась к парням и прошипела:  
— К тому же, он еще восстанавливается, вы же помните об этом? Я не могу сейчас загадать ему сделать тройное сальто через озеро с квакающими жабами, согласны?  
— Он бы его сделал, — без всяких сомнений заявил Рунаан, пожимая плечами.  
— Я знаю, что он бы его сделал, и именно поэтому загадала просто принести цветок, — начала выходить из себя эльфийка.  
— О, так это _единственная_ причина, верно? — вмешался в спор Этари с широкой ухмылкой. Девушка покраснела, но все же не сдала позиций.  
— Может бы и нет, ну и что с того?  
— Почему ты просто не загадала поцеловать тебя?  
Тиадрин стала не просто красной, а пунцовой. Этари почувствовал легкие угрызения совести.  
— Может быть, я сделаю это, — пробормотала она неловко.  
— И он выполнит это желание. Что бы ты ни загадала, он это выполнит, — уже без смешков и подтрунивания серьезно сказал Рунаан.  
— Что? — шокировано развернулась к нему девушка.  
— Ты и правда ему нравишься. Я никогда не видел его таким с кем бы то ни было, — честно признался он, пожимая плечами.  
— Таким? Каким «таким»? — взволнованно спросила Тиадрин.  
— Каким? Я не знаю… Просто таким, вот и все, — Рунаан сделал беспомощный жест в том направлении, в котором исчез Лейн.  
Девушка уставилась на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, будто не понимая, как воспринимать эту информацию. Парень нахмурился и поднялся со своего бревна.  
— Я уже устал от этой игры, пойду соберу хвороста для костра, — проговорил он устало.  
— Нужна помощь? — вызвался Этари.  
— Спасибо, но нет, — Рунаан отрицательно покачал головой.  
Как только тот зашел в лес, Тиадрин повернулась к другу с полубезумным от радости взглядом.  
— Как думаешь, он прав? — на ее щеках играл очаровательный румянец, и Этари просто не смог не улыбнуться.  
— Он знает Лейна лучше всех, так что, наверное, это возможно, — мягко ответил он.  
Девушка вновь солнечно улыбнулась, устремив свой взор туда, где скрылась фигура Лейна.

***

— Это не флирт, чувак, — почесывая затылок, произнес Лейн.  
— О чем ты? Я шел рядом с ним все время по дороге сюда! Я сел рядом с ним в этой дурацкой игре в «Правду или Действие». Чего еще ты от меня хочешь? — недоуменно и слегка раздраженно выдал Рунаан.  
Первый тряхнул головой, признавая поражение.  
— Ты и правда не понимаешь? Ты должен показать привязанность, какие-то чувства, а не просто дружелюбие и уважение, — объяснил он.  
— И как же мне это сделать? — нахмурился Рунаан.  
— Что ж, для новичков: когда он предлагает тебе помощь в сборе хвороста, не отказывайся, — просто сказал Лейн.  
— Но мне не нужна была помощь в сборе хвороста, я бы справился и сам, — не понял друг, хмурясь еще сильнее.  
— Смотри, это не ради хвороста, — «учитель» глубоко вдохнул. — Это ради того, чтобы провести время вместе. Узнать друг друга. Тебе же нравится этот парень, да?  
Рунаан нервно прикусил губу и решительно кивнул.  
— Тогда начинай с малого. Скажи ему комплимент. Ему, а не его работе, именно ему. Проводи с ним побольше времени. Выясни, какой цвет он любит больше всего, и надевай одежду этого цвета почаще, — дал несколько советов Лейн.  
— Так значит, ты поэтому надеваешь свою единственную зеленую тунику третий раз за эту неделю? — слегка оттаял Рунаан.  
— Да, ты начинаешь просекать фишку, — усмехнулся парень.  
— Тогда тебе придется достать еще зеленой одежды или ты оттолкнешь ее собственным зловонием.  
Лейн нюхнул свою тунику и скорчил недовольную мину.  
— Да, ты прав насчет этого. Мы можем остановиться у ручья на обратном пути? — попросил он.  
— Я не думаю, что ручей в этой ситуации сильно поможет. К тому же, ты еще даже не нашел тот цветок.  
Лейн повернулся и оглядел поле внимательнейшим образом. Ни из одного цветка не звучала музыка. Он нагнулся и сорвал одно из растений наугад.  
— Смотри, теперь у меня есть цветок, у тебя есть хворост, пойдем обратно! — заторопился он.  
— Я не думаю, что это… — не успел Рунаан договорить, как его тут же прервал друг.  
— Я знаю, но они не поют в такую погоду, поэтому я мог и ошибиться. Он достаточно красивый, правда? — схитрил Лейн.  
Его провожатый поднес цветок к глазам, пристально рассматривая лимонно-желтые лепестки и миниатюрные розовые пушистые тычинки, выходящие из серединки.  
— Он довольно милый. Думаю, ей понравится, — вынес свой вердикт Рунаан.  
Лейн улыбнулся, и выражение его лица стало мечтательным и радостным. Напарник только усмехнулся, покачав головой, и пошел вперед в поисках дороги к костру и друзьям. 

***

По-быстрому освежившись в ручье, Лейн и Рунаан в срочном порядке направились к остальным. Еще издали увидев приближающихся путников, Этари и Тиадрин встали, и, подходя поближе, Лейн отвесил девушке шутливый поклон, протягивая впереди себя сорванный цветок. Она нежно рассмеялась, а парень поднял голову, будто не понимая причины ее смеха.  
— Что это? — спросила эльфийка, явно веселясь.  
— Это мелоритка, как ты и просила, — продолжал спектакль молодой человек.  
Наконец, успокоившись, Тиадрин, посмотрела на него, давая понять, что разгадала его хитрость. Лейн бросил беспомощный взгляд на растение в своей руке.  
— Они же не поют сейчас, как я должен был угадать? — пожаловался он. — Что это за растение?  
— Понюхай, — услужливо предложила девушка.  
Парень опасливо приблизил нос к серединке нежного бутона, и в тот же момент коварный цветок выпустил облачко вонючего газа.  
Тиадрин и Этари смеялись со колик в животе, и даже Рунаан не смог сдержать улыбки пока Лейн, закрывая рот ладонями, кашлял, как сумасшедший, но все же не выпускал из рук тонкий стебелек. Как много он бы отдал за глоток чистого, свежего воздуха.  
— Фу! Что это за чертовщина? — возмущенно задавая вопрос, отбросил он цветок в сторону.  
— Я не знаю, но это намного лучше, чем получить обыкновенную мелоритку! — девушка стерла слезу смеха с щеки и подошла к парню.  
— Смотрю, ты завел себе друга, — заметила она, снимая у него с плеча довольно урчащего и чирикающего очаромурашку*, который, оказавшись на ладони Тиадрин, начал резво подпрыгивать.  
Лейн поднял бровь, наблюдая за маленьким существом, но не смог не улыбнуться, замечая, как девушка сюсюкается и воркует с маленьким комочком шерсти.  
Этари повернулся к Рунаану, помогая вновь разжечь уже прогоревший костер, и удовлетворенно откинулся назад, когда яркие языки пламени возобновили свой сложный танец, а горящие искры взметнулись к темнеющему небу.  
— Сегодня полная луна, — задумчиво проговорил Рунаан, с интересом наблюдая за маленькими огоньками, соревнующимися в яркости даже со звездами.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь что именно это значит? — внезапно появился за их спинами Лейн, обхватывая своими руками за плечи обоих парней, которые смотрели на него в полнейшем непонимании.  
— Танцы, конечно же! — радостно воскликнул он, и, выпрямившись в полный рост, пустился в пляс вокруг костра и стал издавать громкие звуки.  
Через три круга он ухватил раскрытую ладонь Тиадрин, которая уже задыхалась от смеха, и втянул ее в свой бешеный танец. Теперь они вместе хохотали и кружились возле огня, описывая широкий круг около него. На следующем круге девушка поймала за руку Этари, и он, не желая «страдать» в одиночку, потянул за запястье Рунаана, который, поначалу слегка стушевавшись, попытался отступить в тень, но, увидев в глазах державшего его за руку юноши немую просьбу, все же неохотно влился в веселый танец друзей.  
Они вчетвером еще долго кружились и распевали песни эльфов Серебряной Рощи, раскачиваясь и подпрыгивая в танце, которому вторили искристые языки пламени, вздымаясь к облакам.

***

Через несколько часов четверка друзей устало рухнула на землю огромной смеющейся кучей, измотав себя бешеным танцем возле костра.  
— Я так голодна, что съела бы волка! — воскликнула Тиадрин, роясь в своей сумке и проверяя, не захватила ли она чего-нибудь с собой.  
— Я тоже! — запальчиво согласился Лейн. Девушка с удивлением вытянула пригоршню орехов и горестно вздохнула. Эти двое выглядели, как минимум, разочарованными.  
— Почему мы не додумались взять что-нибудь с собой? — вопросительно оглядел других парень. Этари в ответ лишь пожал плечами, Рунаан же просто поднял брови, не меняя выражения лица. Лейн бросил на него горящий взгляд, предвещающий что-то интересное:  
— Иди и поймай что-нибудь на ужин.  
— Почему я? — нахмурился Рунаан.  
Первый драматично откинулся назад:  
— Эй, я все еще восстанавливаюсь! Поэтому иди ты.  
— К тому же, ты единственный взял на пикник оружие, — вмешалась Тиадрин с дьявольской ухмылкой.  
— Эм, вообще-то я тоже кое-что захватил, — заметил Этари.  
— Тогда идите вместе. Это повысит наши шансы получить нормальный ужин! — тут же подвел черту Лейн, садясь на бревно, и сделал большие глаза, намекая настолько очевидно, чтобы это понял даже Рунаан. Тот слегка покраснел и отвернулся, краем глаза наблюдая за Этари, который беззаботно, но немного застенчиво улыбался, глядя на костер.  
— От меня вряд ли будет много толку, но если тебе понадобится рука помощи, то я с радостью ее протяну, — легко сказал он, но было видно, что молодой человек все еще колеблется.  
Рунаан бросил на Лейна еще один подозрительный взгляд. Тот жестами показал, что пора действовать.  
— Тогда пойдем вместе, — кивая головой и поднимаясь на ноги, согласился парень.  
Этари поспешно встал, нащупывая небольшой лук, принесенный им из кузницы. Он быстро оказался рядом с Рунааном и счастливо помахал рукой оставшимся у костра друзьям, которые заговорщически улыбнулись друг другу, размахивая руками в ответ. Парень на пару секунд почувствовал себя весьма и весьма неловко, разворачиваясь к Рунаану и следуя за ним в лес.

***

Двое тихо, почти неслышно, шли по лесу, медленно приближаясь к ближайшему ручью. Вдруг они на мгновение остановились у берега.  
— Отличное место, — прошептал Рунаан. Этари огляделся, не понимая, о чем говорит напарник. Тот положил руку ему на плечо и указал на воду. — Смотри!  
Юноша перевел взгляд на бурный поток и вскоре увидел несколько косяков биолюминесцентной рыбы, преодолевающих быстрое течение.  
— Ох, какие они красивые! — восхищенно выдохнул он, вставая на колени, чтобы рассмотреть дивное зрелище получше.  
— И на вкус они тоже ничего, — пробормотал Рунаан, накладывая стрелу на тетиву. Этари проворно ушел с траектории стрельбы и пораженно застыл: одним выстрелом его напарник пронзил троих рыб, распугав своими действиями остальных. Стрелок с нечитаемым выражением на лице бросил на него взгляд перед тем, как войти в воду и забрать свою добычу.  
— Отличный выстрел! — похвалил того молодой человек, когда тот вернулся.  
Рунаан в ответ коротко кивнул:  
— Твоя очередь.  
— О, эм, да, конечно… — Этари подхватил собственный лук и аккуратно наложил стрелу, прицеливаясь в стайку светящихся рыбок, медленно проплывающих у самого берега.  
— Ты всегда так целишься? — слегка нахмурившись, спросил Рунаан.  
Взгляд первого переместился на товарища:  
— Как «так»? — его лук опустился к полу.  
На лице Рунаана играла мягкая улыбка. Он неторопливо оттолкнулся от дерева, на которое опирался последние несколько минут, и стал приближаться, пока не оказался прямо перед спутником.  
— Прицелься, — коротко попросил парень.  
— Что ты делаешь? — ответил ему вопросом Этари, внутренне паникуя из-за такой тесной близости к тому, кто оказывал на него до смешного странное воздействие.  
— Я помогаю тебе. Просто прицелься, — терпеливо отозвался Рунаан. Юноша постарался успокоиться, вновь поднимая лук и снова целясь в злосчастную рыбу. Он, конечно, ожидал дальнейших инструкций напарника, но все же почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности, вдруг почувствовав, как пара рук осторожно ложится ему на плечи, нежно надавливая.  
— Твои плечи на одном уровне с ушами, ты должен расслабить их. Плечи, конечно, — посоветовал «учитель» с легкой смешинкой во взгляде. Ага, сейчас проще сказать, чем сделать. Все пять чувств Этари были на пределе, а шестое просто вопило о важности происходящего. Тем не менее, он сделал глубокий вдох и, немного успокоившись, опустил плечи. Однако мягкое давление теплых ладоней Рунаана никуда не делось.  
— Встань в более широкую стойку, это позволит чуть сместить центр тяжести и сохранить равновесие, — одна из стоп парня приблизилась к стопе Этари и начала слегка подталкивать, пока ступни последнего не оказались на ширине плеч.  
— Хорошо, теперь напряги эту руку, — одна из ладоней Рунаана исчезла с плеча, а другая указала на руку, в которой парень держал лук.  
— Натяни тетиву.  
Этари оттянул эластичный шнур и наложил стрелу.  
— Оставь открытыми оба глаза и наблюдай за своей целью. Смотри, как она движется, — продолжал наставлять его Рунаан.  
На мгновение стрелок уловил серебристый блеск боковой линии этой дивной рыбы и тут же зацепился за него взглядом, замечая сразу пару особей, бесстрашно крутящихся под водой.  
— Выдохни и отпусти тетиву, — прозвучало над самым ухом.  
Этари мягко разомкнул пальцы и поразился, когда понял, что стрела пронзила обеих рыб. Он повернулся к Рунаану с улыбкой, полной радости, и не сразу понял, что видит на его лице те же самые эмоции. На несколько мгновений он утонул в сиянии его очей. Это игра лучей лунного света или один глаз Рунаана действительно чуть темнее другого? Казалось, он мог целую вечность гадать над этим вопросом и любоваться таким теплым блеском этих прекрасных глаз. Этари одернул себя и отступил ближе к ручью. «С этим надо что-то делать», — с тревогой думал он, доставая свой улов из бурного потока.  
— Нам нужно поймать еще, как минимум, трех. Лейн способен в одиночку съесть половину того, что нам удалось выловить, — заметил Рунаан, смотря на отнюдь не большую кучку добытой рыбы, пока второй возвращался к берегу.  
— Да, я тоже так думаю. Тиадрин понадобиться примерно столько же, — ухмыльнулся Этари. — Да и я довольно сильно проголодался.  
— Как и я, — ответил с кривой улыбкой парень.  
И они вместе подошли к берегу, почти одновременно натягивая луки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мелоритка (в оригинале — melodaisy) — цветок, который, насколько я помню, упоминался в одной из серий третьего сезона, однако его название не фигурировало. Когда он цветет, его бутоны издают звук, похожий на приятную мелодию
> 
> *Очаромурашка (в оригинале — adoraburr) — маленькое животное, похожее на комок шерсти, как трибблы из вселенной «Стар Трека». Они изображались в третьей серии третьего сезона, но их название также не упоминалось.


	12. Глава 12

Ужин прошел под аккомпанемент довольных восклицаний о вкусе поджаренной рыбы и громких раскатов смеха после веселых шуток. Этари счастливо оглядел своих друзей, новых и старых, и почувствовал, как в сердце поднимается благодарность. Кто бы мог предположить всего лишь три недели назад, что в итоге они окажутся здесь, на этой полянке, вместе? Лейн был как раз на середине истории об одной из своих кузин, когда Тиадрин прервала его:  
— Тшш! Тшш! Тихо!  
Все тут же всполошились, а рука Рунаана по привычке метнулась к кинжалу, ножны которого были аккуратно закреплены на бедре.  
— Слушайте! — девушка закрыла глаза. Остальные трое не издали не звука, пока не поняли, что именно услышала их подруга. Нежная, тягучая мелодия раздавалась где-то вдалеке, но была такой громкой, что у костра в тишине ее было отчетливо слышно. Казалось, она постепенно становиться громче или ближе. Этари улыбнулся, уловив ее отголоски.  
— Это мелоритки. Разве они не чудесны? — с довольной улыбкой проговорила Тиадрин. Лейн, сидевший рядом с ней и ловивший каждую ее эмоцию, встал и потянул девушку за собой:  
— Тогда мы просто обязаны потанцевать!  
Эльфийка с готовностью поднялась с бревна, и вскоре пара медленно закружилась под чистым звездным светом подле догорающих янтарных угольков, подстраиваясь под милые сердцу отзвуки мелодии постепенно закрывающихся мелориток.  
— У тебя никогда не было чувства, что им хотелось бы остаться одним? — метко пошутил Этари, обращаясь к Рунаану.  
— Хмм, — усмехнулся тот, задумчиво понаблюдав за друзьями пару мгновений, и внезапно протянул юноше руку с немым вопросом во взгляде.  
С тяжело бьющимся сердцем Этари принял это приглашение, и Рунаан, мягко заставляя того подняться, притянул его ближе в медленном, кружащем и совсем непостоянном танце.  
Находясь настолько близко к напарнику — буквально на расстоянии длины ладони — Этари чувствовал себя так, будто только что пробежал марафон: его бедное сердце выскакивало из груди, а на скулах, на кончиках изящных ушей и даже на шее явственно проступил румянец. И что все это значит? Сначала тот ужасно смущающий урок стрельбы из лука, а теперь и танец? Неужели это был один из способов Рунаана показать юноше свои чувства? Разве такое вообще возможно? Но если не так, то какой тогда смысл во всем этом? Он стал по крупицам собирать воспоминания о том, как вел с ним себя этот странный парень во время Испытания, но все же не заметил существенных изменений. Значило ли это, что он все то время носил в себе теплое чувство, или же Этари просто надумал себе лишнего? В конце концов, у Рунаана не было возможности выбрать партнера по танцам этим вечером.  
Пара кружилась у костра в довольно быстром темпе, но мысли в голове Этари вертелись почти в три раза быстрее. Он слегка отклонился назад, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своему партнеру, абсолютно уверенный в том, что его замешательство не останется незамеченным. Рунаан в ответ лишь нежно улыбнулся ему:  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — мягко проговорил парень.  
Этари слегка расслабился. Руки молодого эльфа сомкнулись плотным кольцом на его плечах, но, что странно, их тяжесть ощущалась как-то приятно. Юноша слишком устал от всех этих вопросов. Он решил, наконец, отдохнуть и просто плыть по течению. Что бы ни чувствовал Рунаан, здесь и сейчас они были вместе, с головой погруженные в этот завораживающий танец, и Этари наслаждался каждым движением, каждым касанием, каждым взглядом.  
Вечерний ветер становился все более и более холодным, но теплолюбивый юноша даже не почувствовал этой перемены в погоде: искра нежного чувства, с каждым днем лишь разгораясь и вскоре обещая превратиться в жаркое пламя, согревала его изнутри только сильнее с новым оборотом причудливого танца, словно созданного для них двоих. С каждой новой встречей их дрожащих от расплавленного огня под кожей пальцев, с каждым новым касанием плеч, пускающим по их телам электрические разряды. Звуки леса будто выцвели и вскоре совсем затихли; мелькавшие еще пару минут назад Лейн с Тиадрин и подавно пропали из поля зрения. Остались лишь они вдвоем. Пара самозабвенно вальсировала по широкому лугу, утопая в душистых травах, слушая запечатленную в их сердцах мелодию мелориток, и чувствуя, как разливается по всему телу приятное тепло от странного покалывающего ощущения.  
Этари закрыл глаза, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить этот волшебный момент. Он знал, что нескоро сможет забыть эту ночь. Нет, не так… Он знал, что никогда ее не забудет. Почти не задумываясь, юноша положил свою голову на плечо Рунаана, чья рука, нежно приобняв эльфа за плечи, прижала того к горячему телу в самом искреннем порыве. Этари мельком подумал, что если бы от счастья или радости можно было умереть, то он бы отдал концы в ту же секунду.

***

Следующим утром Этари проснулся от щекочущего ощущения прямо возле шеи. Попытавшись перекатиться на спину, он впечатался в твердое, но теплое препятствие, бесстыдно развалившееся на нем. Юноша замер, поворачивая голову и различая тонкие и изящные черты лица Рунаана. Тот, вероятно, сморенный усталостью, заснул именно в той позе, в которой сидел вчера: голова Этари покоилась на плече у парня, и потому их тела находились достаточно близко друг к другу. Даже ужасающе близко, в некотором роде. Секрет неожиданного пробуждения тоже оказался следствием предыдущей ночи: эльфа разбудило дыхание товарища, который во сне склонил свою голову на бок, прямо над шеей Этари.  
Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Рунаана, парень извернулся и откатился, в удивлении глазея на напарника. Несмотря на этот весьма и весьма неловкий трюк, тот продолжал преспокойно спать мертвым сном, будто ничего и не случилось. Этари едва сдержал свое неуместное, но такое жгучее желание коснуться лица спящего и отбросить мешающиеся серебристые пряди. Даже не принимая во внимание то, что произошло вчера, он все еще не был уверен, чем был это порыв и значил ли он для Рунаана то же самое, что и для самого юноши.  
Не находя в себе сил и дальше находится в этих нежных объятиях из-за гнетущей неопределенности, Этари поднялся с земли, свежим взглядом окидывая их небольшой лагерь. С легкой усмешкой он заметил Лейна и Тиадрин, в обнимку спящих около прогоревших поленьев в костровище. Вот у кого уж точно не было никакой неопределенности в отношениях. Парень вдруг ощутил неожиданное и нежеланное чувство зависти.  
Потихоньку прочищая горло, он стал собирать все, что так или иначе могло оказаться полезным в приготовлении завтрака для всей группы. Юноша заглянул в мешок с припасами, которые друзья приготовили для своего похода, и не смог сдержать мягкого смешка. Они планировали к ночи вернуться в деревню, но, должно быть, упали от усталости после спонтанных танцев и крепко уснули. Эльф бросил взгляд на свой лук с видом человека, который нашел выход из сложной ситуации. Он мог бы вернуться к ручью и приготовить завтрак к тому моменту, как друзья, наконец, проснуться. К тому же, это позволило бы ему отвлечься от назойливых вопросов, крутящихся в голове, и поспешных решений об отношениях с некоторыми эльфами. Наметив примерный план действий, Этари подхватил лук и пружинистыми шагами направился к ручью.

***

Рунаан проснулся и потянулся, садясь и оглядывая импровизированный лагерь. Тиадрин с Лейном, как нетрудно было догадаться, лежали в объятиях друг друга, но поблизости не было и намека на присутствие Этари.  
Парень нервно прикусил губу, задаваясь вопросом, не переступил ли он ту почти незаметную черту между дружбой и нечто большим, вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство. А если вспомнить позу, в которой они заснули… Но мороз ночью просто пробирал до костей, и молодой человек не мог сомкнуть и глаза, пока не улегся рядом с Этари. Теперь того не было рядом: он ушел. Рунаан, должно быть, расстроил его и поставил в неудобное положение. Парень встал и огляделся вновь, все же надеясь увидеть того, кого искал, но его надежды оказались тщетны. Немного упав духом, он по старой привычке, заложенной инструкторами, решил обойти периметр, но не нашел ни единого признака чьего бы то ни было присутствия.  
Не теряя надежды узнать, куда же все-таки делся Этари, он с гулко бьющимся от тревоги сердцем разбудил Лейна и Тиадрин. В ответ оба зажмурились из-за солнца и сонно спросили:  
— Что случилось?  
— Народ, вы видели сегодня Этари? — напряженно ответил Рунаан вопросом на вопрос.  
— Что? Нет, — Тиадрин протерла глаза и огляделась. — Ты уверен, что он не мог просто отлучиться по естественной нужде?  
— Нет, я уверен, что… — нервозно чертыхнулся эльф.  
— Что ж, а я могу! — прервала его девушка, удаляясь в лес.  
Лейн, раскрыв, наконец, глаза, потянулся и сел.  
— Чувак! Ты отлично разыграл карту вчера ночью! — с лисьей ухмылкой проговорил он, поигрывая бровями. Рунаан слегка ссутулился.  
— Я не знаю. Мне кажется, он не разделяет моих чувств, — тяжело пробормотал он, с намеком оглядывая пустой лагерь.  
— Ты уверен? — встревоженно спросил Лейн. — Мне казалось, ему нравилось танцевать. Он не мог глаз от тебя оторвать!  
Рунаан беспомощно пожал плечами.  
— Вы, ребята, вообще разговаривали _об этом_? — выделил друг последние два слова, вероятно, не до конца понимая, можно ли происходящее между товарищами «это» назвать отношениями.  
— Нет, — коротко бросил парень.  
— Значит, он не знает о твоих чувствах? — осторожно продолжил Лейн.  
— Я вполне уверен, что он знает. Я ведь их не прятал, — просто сказал тот, щеки которого тут же потеплели и слегка порозовели.  
— Рунаан, — его друг сделал глубокий вдох, — Ты же знаешь, насколько мы, парни, бываем непонятливы. Нам нужно сказать это вслух, а не признаваться сложным танцем, хоть это и горячо. Я думаю, Этари тоже ждет этого, — закончил Лейн с вопросительной интонацией.  
Парень взглянул на него с ужасом в глазах.  
— Что? Я должен просто сказать? «Привет, Этари, я не могу перестать думать о тебе. Мне кажется, ты супераккуратный, и милый, и симпатичный, и я действительно хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас!» Так, да? — с истеричными нотками в голосе почти прокричал Рунаан, пряча горящее от смущения лицо в руках.  
— Это прозвучало довольно неплохо, как по мне, — прокомментировал Лейн с подбадривающей улыбкой на лице. — Бьюсь об заклад, он не сможет устоять.  
В этот момент в лагерь вернулась Тиадрин, и Рунаан бросил на друга многозначительный взгляд, говоря таким образом, что этот странный разговор окончен. Тот предусмотрительно согласился с его решением и обратил внимание на урчание своего живота.  
— Есть идеи насчет завтрака?

***

Этари потрясенно застыл на месте, скрываясь в тени деревьев и задаваясь вопросом, могли ли его собственный уши сыграть с ним настолько злую шутку. Юноша опустил взгляд на связку выловленных рыб в своей руке, но мысли его крутились лишь вокруг одной мысли: сможет ли он вести себя как обычно после того, что случайно услышал. Рунаан чувствует то же самое! По какой-то абсолютно невероятной причине Этари ему нравится! Парень не знал, что сулит ему будущее, но прямо сейчас он мог свернуть горы.  
Может ли он просто прийти и поцеловать его? Нет, Рунаан был слишком сдержанным и закрытым для этого. Подобное только смутит его или даже оттолкнет. Этари должен действовать постепенно, в комфортном для Рунаана ритме. Это все же сдерживало парня, но уже не было такой проблемой, как гнетущая неопределенность. Этари был терпелив. Он умел ждать.  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и подавить ликующую улыбку, он вышел из-за деревьев, издавая, может быть, немного больше шума, чем требовалось.  
— О, привет, народ, вы уже встали! — проговорил он слегка неестественно, неспособный до конца скрыть свою радость, положил рыбную связку около костра и быстро отвернулся, чтобы те ненароком ничего не заподозрили.  
— Ты, должно быть, рано встал? — без задней мысли спросила Тиадрин.  
Рунаан беззвучно появился рядом и стал потрошить и чистить рыбу для завтрака. Этари благодарно улыбнулся ему, и тот вернул ему нежную улыбку, тут же смущенно опуская взгляд на рыбу в своих руках. Выражение лица юноши смягчилось.  
— Эй? — позвала его девушка, тоже подходя к другу.  
Черт! Веди себя естественно!  
— А, да, я проснулся около часа назад, — пожал плечами Этари, когда эльфийка вопросительно подняла бровь.  
— Неплохой улов для часа рыбалки, — заметил Лейн, тоже приближаясь и, слава всем звездам и Луне, отвлекая внимание Тиадрин на себя.  
Они стали заново разводить костер на месте прогоревших углей, пока остальные заканчивали чистить рыбу. Вскоре после завтрака все четверо вернулись в деревню.  
Этари бросил последний взгляд на поляну, где расположился их маленький лагерь, стараясь запомнить эту картину и волшебную атмосферу леса. Теперь она определенно станет одним из самых любимых его мест во всей Зедии.


	13. Глава 13

— Значит, это официально? — спросил Этари, радуясь за подругу.  
Глаза Тиадрин мечтательно сощурились, и девушка блаженно кивнула с широкой улыбкой на губах. Она легко перегнулась через прилавок в мастерской Этари, уперев подбородок в сложенные друг на друга руки и ухмыляясь парню.  
— А у тебя? Вы с Рунааном непрестанно краснели, пока мы возвращались в деревню, — ответила эльфийка вопросом на вопрос.  
Этари довольно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, ощущая теплое чувство, растущее в груди, стоит лишь ему вспомнить разговор, случайно подслушанный им этим утром.  
— Думаю, это может что-то значить, — смущенно проговорил он.  
— Я же говорила тебе, что он будет абсолютным идиотом, если ты ему не понравишься! — просияла Тиадрин и бросилась в объятия к другу.  
— Да, ты говорила, — рассмеялся эльф, едва устояв на ногах.  
Их прервал стук в дверь. Друзья повернулись и увидели Лейна, застенчиво улыбающегося, опершись на дверной косяк.  
— Эй, народ, я как раз искал… — его голос становился все тише и тише, затихая совсем, когда молодой человек встретился взглядами с девушкой. Она подошла к нему и взяла его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Я как раз рассказывала Этари последние новости, — с легкой улыбкой сказала она, явно намекая на определенные обстоятельства.  
— А я только что рассказал Рунаану, — облегченно выдохнул Лейн.  
— Как он это принял? — невольно вздрогнула Тиадрин.  
— Ну, ты же его знаешь: он не стал много говорить, только пожелал счастья, — неловко пожал плечами парень и усмехнулся.  
Этари оставалось только наблюдать: двое его друзей просто замерли на несколько мгновений, завороженно смотря друг другу в глаза, будто забыв о существовании всего остального мира. Он вспомнил, как танцевал с Рунааном прошлым вечером, не тревожась ни о чем, и невольно расплылся в улыбке.  
Однако, у него все еще оставалась работа в мастерской, и ее никто не отменял. К тому же, эта пауза уже становится неловкой.  
— Кхм, — громко прочистил он горло, и влюбленные резко отпрянули друг от друга, подпрыгивая от неожиданности и поворачиваясь к нему с пунцовыми щеками.  
— Извини, Этари, — пробормотала Тиадрин с искренностью.  
Тот только мягко хохотнул, зная, что девушка не хотела причинить лишних неудобств:  
— Я рад за вас двоих, серьезно. Но если вам нужно побыть вдвоем… Одним, я имею в виду… — он сделал широкий жест, указывая на крепкую дверь. Новоявленная пара без промедления исчезла за порогом с радостными, но все еще немного неловкими улыбками. Этари снова повернулся к мечу подруги, уже собираясь возобновить свою работу, как вдруг юношу посетила восхитительная идея, и он, повинуясь сиюминутному вдохновению, раскрыл скетчбук.

***

За следующие несколько недель жизнь друзей вошла в прежнюю колею, хотя последние события все же внесли в нее свои изменения. Тиадрин, Лейн и Рунаан, как и раньше, тренировались и развивали навыки, необходимые для работы ассасина, Этари занимался ковкой оружия и работал над прочими побрякушками, а иногда и над ювелирными изделиями. Он продолжал изучать зачарование и понемногу экспериментировал над его применением к различным видам оружия для усиления их характеристик. Парень даже успел открыть небольшую лавочку на местном рынке, чтобы продавать некоторые изделия.  
После тренировок с Гильдией Ассасинов троица частенько заглядывала в мастерскую Этари, где они вчетвером долгими часами запальчиво спорили, делились своими планами на будущее или просто счастливо смеялись. Время сблизило друзей: теперь они были готовы яростно защищать важных им людей.  
Когда, «сладкая парочка», как называли Лейна и Тиадрин почти все знакомые, покидала мастерскую, Рунаан нередко задерживался, иногда даже на несколько часов, задавая интересующие его вопросы о работе Этари, о его семье или о том, что именно тот сейчас делает. Временами он просто сидел в тишине и наблюдал, как друг задумчиво работает над новым изделием. А начинающий зачаровательникогда не заговаривал о том неловком монологе на полянке. Подобное банально не казалось ему необходимым.Впрочем, иногда, зная, что в мастерскую заглянет один только Рунаан, он специально снимал рубашку и продолжал работать в кузнице без нее, с удовольствием наслаждаясь смущенной реакцией гостя.  
Этари улыбался самому себе, наклонившись над клинком на своем рабочем столе и гравируя рунические символы на гладкой поверхности, мягко пропевая формулу зачарования: теперь оружие не будет нуждаться в затачивании.  
Вдруг в мастерской раздался тонкий и высокий звон дверного колокольчика — Этари тут же накинул тонкое полотно на клинок, поворачиваясь к пришедшему. Он немного расслабился, когда Тиадрин легко провальсировала к рабочему столу парня и хитро усмехнулась, будто храня какой-то секрет:  
— Все в порядке, это всего лишь я, — загадочно проговорила она.  
Юноша приветственно улыбнулся в ответ и встал, чтобы обнять подругу:  
— У меня для тебя кое-что есть! — вспомнил он, подходя к задней части прилавка. Девушка подпрыгнула и радостно заверещала, хлопая ладошами в восхищении, когда начинающий мастер-зачарователь вытащил и положил на стол ее улучшенный меч. Эльфийка тут же подскочила, забирая свое оружие и благодаря друга.  
— Как раз вовремя, Этари! — с улыбкой выдохнула она, медленно вытягивая клинок из ножен.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился парень.  
— Нам поручили нашу первую миссию. Выдвигаемся на рассвете, — пояснила Тиадрин поднимая взгляд.  
Этари постарался не показать той паники, что ледяной волной захлестнула его изнутри. Он, конечно, знал, что его лучшие друзья тренировались, чтобы стать ассасинами, но одно дето тренироваться, и совершенно другое — сидеть дома, в безопасной деревне, и гадать, вернутся ли они домой живыми. А ведь он так и не сказал Рунаану…  
— Эй, с нами все будет хорошо! — постаралась успокоить его девушка, выдергивая из печальных мыслей. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему потребуется столько усилий, чтобы спрятать свой страх. Этари нервно хохотнул, рассеяно почесывая затылок.  
— Конечно, хорошо. Кстати говоря, могу я срезать несколько прядей твоих волос? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Э-э-э… Зачем? — протянула она непонимающе и слегка хмуро.  
— У меня есть идея, которую я хотел бы проверить, — пожал плечами Этари, по правде говоря, не до конца уверенный, что эта идея вообще сработает.  
Тиадрин, уже смирившись с подобными странными порывами парня, вздохнула и, запустив тонкие пальцы в густую шевелюру, выдернула пару прядей, передавая их другу. Тот забрал ценный материал, осторожно вложил в записную книжку, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы пряди не выпали обратно, и повернулся к девушке:  
— Как насчет протестировать твой новый меч?  
Эльфийка, переполненная энтузиазмом, пулей вылетела из мастерской и обогнала Этари, которому пришлось догонять ее до самых тренировочных полей, где уже спарринговались Лейн и Рунаан. Парень на несколько мгновений засмотрелся на их точные движения, отточенные выпады. На то, как уверенно, как правильно они оба выглядели в бою. Они определенно будут в порядке. Что бы ни случилось, они будут поддерживать друг друга. Они защитят друг друга. Но мог ли он просто сидеть дома и бездействовать, не зная, _что_ ждет его друзей впереди? Он будет бесполезен, если случится что-то ужасное. То, чего он и боялся.  
— Ребят, посмотрите, что доделал Этари! — Тиадрин вытащила меч, демонстрируя «обновку», и парни тут же начали удивленно изучать улучшенный клинок. Этого времени было вполне достаточно для юноши, чтобы отложить печальные мысли до лучших времен и поприветствовать друзей легкой улыбкой.  
— Этари, это прекрасно! — воскликнул Рунаан, благоговейно пробегаясь рукой по изящному руническому рисунку у края клинка.  
— Он очень хорош! — согласился с товарищем Лейн. — Какая у него зачарованная способность?  
Этари подошел к небольшой площадке, где хранилось тренировочное оборудование, и выбрал одну из груш в виде куклы с человеческими очертаниями тела, кивнув девушке, которая старалась сконцентрироваться на зачарованной способности меча. Вдруг заточенные края клинка и рунический рисунок, выгравированный на его поверхности, засветились, и Тиадрин резким отточенным движением выбросила оружие вперед, будто нападая на куклу. Меч мгновенно разделился на несколько частей, которые закружились вокруг груши, нанося ей хлесткие и опасные «раны», из которых высыпался песок, пока через секунду один из сегментов, наконец, не срезал ей голову подчистую, и клинок снова принял свой изначальный вид.  
На мгновение установилась тишина, но трое удивленных друзей тут же издали восторженные и удивленные возгласы, собираясь около улучшенного меча эльфийки. Начинающий мастер-зачарователь приблизился к группке молодых людей со спокойной, удовлетворенной улыбкой. Рунаан уставился на него в изумлении:  
— Этари, я представить не мог… Это просто поразительно!  
— Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь с треснувшим древком? — запальчиво спросил Лейн. Вопросы посыпались, как звезды с небосвода. — Или с луком? Или с… кинжалом?  
— Я не совсем уверен, — легко хохотнул тот, пожимая плечами. — Для лука у меня идей маловато, — он бросил взгляд на Рунаана, вспоминая ту памятную ночь перед завершением их Испытания, когда они до рассвета обсуждали самые разные темы. — А насчет кинжала… Над ним я как раз и работаю.  
Тиадрин смешливо посмотрела на друга, изящно выгибая бровь. Этари лишь снова пожал плечами: им совершенно ни к чему было знать, что этот кинжал предназначался в подарок Рунаану.  
— Я никогда не работал раньше с рукоятками от кос, но вообще могу подготовить несколько вариантов дизайна, и ты посмотришь — продолжил парень, игнорируя красноречивые взгляды подруги.  
Лейн радостно бросился к нему, обвил руками и заключил в крепкие медвежьи объятия, отрывая того от земли. Этари весело усмехнулся, вновь оказавшись на земле, польщенный такой реакцией, но все же немного удивленный.  
— Как только вернемся с миссии, зайду к тебе в мастерскую! — поднимая руку ладонью вперед в торжественном жесте, пообещал Лейн.  
Улыбка Этари погасла и стала грустной, но юноша тут же поднял уголки губ, чтобы друзья не заметили его замешательства, и кивнул:  
— Да, конечно, ты обязательно придешь. У меня есть еще несколько заказов, которые нужно закончить, так что… — парень сделал неопределенный жест в сторону своей мастерской и поспешил уйти с тренировочных полей.

***

Лишь только закрыв за собой дверь, Этари подскочил к записной книге, вытащил из нее прядь волос Тиадрин и достал с ближней полки книгу по искусству зачарования. На прошлой неделе, листая ее, он наткнулся на одну статью, привлекшую его внимание. Парень начал быстро просматривать страницу за страницей, останавливаясь, наконец, на размытой иллюстрации, расположенной над небольшим текстом, в котором описывалось заклинание, отражавшее состояние жизненных сил эльфа. Юноша подхватил один из тех кристаллов, которые он обычно использовал при изготовлении ювелирных изделий, и уселся за рабочий стол, внимательно вчитываясь и стараясь понять, что именно нужно изменить в веренице рунических символов на иллюстрации, чтобы заклинание работало так, как он задумал.

***

— Твоя первая настоящая миссия, — невозмутимо проговорил Этари, стараясь скрыть свое волнение.  
Рунаан заглянул в мастерскую ровно в тот момент, когда парень уже собирал свои инструменты, и, в конце концов, остался на ужин. Работа действительно помогала: она отвлекала Этари от мрачной мысли о том, что преданные и дорогие сердцу друзья вскоре отправятся на опаснейшую миссию. Но сейчас хитросплетения рунных строк не занимали его мыслей, увесистый кузнечный молот не оглушал своими гулом, ударяясь о горячий металл. Сейчас он не мог забыть о предстоящем испытании храбрости и силы для его близких. Испытании его собственных веры и надежды.  
Рунаан серьезно кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Этари, стараясь отвлечься от тяжелых дум, откусил немного хлеба от своего ломтя. Это не сработало. Он не смог даже толком проглотить тот кусок, будто в его горле встал огромный ком.  
— Просто будь осторожен, хорошо? — попросил он наконец, все-таки сглотнув.  
— Конечно, — нахмурился Рунаан, поднимая на него взгляд.  
— Конечно, — повторил Этари, пытаясь успокоить себя уверенностью друга. — Конечно…  
Он тупо смотрел в тарелку, неспособный съесть и крошки в таком состоянии. Юноша резко поднялся из-за стола, подхватывая свою тарелку, и отнес ее в раковину на кухне, оставив изумленного Рунаана одного за обеденным столом.  
— Этари? — позвал он. Тот, опершись на широкую кухонную столешницу, схватился за нее, как за спасательный круг, стремясь успокоить себя. Он был просто смехотворен сейчас, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Вдруг Рунаан появился в дверном проеме с хмурым выражением лица.  
— Этари, что не так? — напряженно спросил эльф.  
Сколько бы тот ни старался объяснить, он не мог подобрать нужных слов. Его переполняли усталость и печаль.  
— Почему ты не боишься? — выпалил, наконец, парень, порывисто разворачиваясь к товарищу.  
На лице Рунаана отобразилась озадаченность, когда он попытался войти в положение юноши.  
— Этари, я… — начал он.  
— Утром ты уходишь на опасное задание, а ведешь себя так, будто не происходит ничего необычного! — в отчаянии выдал тот.  
— Но ничего необычного и не происходит. Мы ведь ассасины, — просто ответил Рунаан, совсем не понимая друга.  
«Мы ведь ассасины, Этари. Этим мы и занимаемся», — именно так сказала ему мама, отправляясь на свое последнее задание, и юноша с поразительной ясностью понял, почему был так взволнован. Его вдруг подбросило, и ему пришлось резко развернуться обратно к раковине, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
Рунаан неуверенно подошел к парню, сжимая его плечо и разворачивая к себе.  
— Этари, мы ходили на задание месяц назад, и ты не тревожился так сильно, что изменилось? — спросил он нежно. Нежнее, чем когда-либо.  
— В этот раз меня с тобой не будет, — последовал ответ. Молодой человек увидел, что лицо ассасина смягчилось, и потому продолжил. — Я знаю, от меня было мало толку, но я был с вами. Я бы смог помочь, если бы… — он не мог заставить себя закончить это предложение. — Но сейчас я один останусь здесь, в деревне, в тишине и покое. Я даже не буду знать, если с вами что-то…  
Вторая рука Рунаана легла на другое плечо Этари. Тот поднял глаза, встречаясь со взглядом друга. В нем отражались решимость и уверенность.  
— С нами ничего не случится, — заверил его ассасин.  
Этари смежил веки и сделал глубокий вдох, набираясь сил и вспоминая убежденность своего собеседника.  
— Я знаю, извини за эту сцену, — выдохнул парень и вернулся за стол.  
— Не стоит, — тепло сказал Рунаан. Юноша ответил ему мягкой улыбкой. Тот слегка неловко пожал плечами. — Всегда приятно осознавать, что за тебя кто-то волнуется, не так ли? — он занял место за столом напротив хозяина мастерской.  
Этари кивнул с полуулыбкой, расплывающейся на его губах. Если бы только ассасин знал. Он сделал глубокий вдох, уже чувствуя себя лучше, хотя бы потому что выговорился кому-то.  
— Что ж, вы будете поддерживать друг друга, — проговорил молодой человек.  
— Верно. И вернемся мы в деревню все вместе, — пообещал Рунаан, накрывая его руку своей и рассеянно поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони.  
Этари, не раздумывая, поднял их руки и, накрывая своей второй ладонью кисть парня, запечатлел нежный поцелуй на его запястье. Глаза гостя удивленно расширились, но юношу это уже не слишком заботило.  
— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — снова поднимаясь с места, он оставил ассасина одного и исчез в мастерской, но через пару мгновений вновь влетел на кухню с кинжалом, завернутым в полотенце. Начинающий мастер-зачаровательпротянул его Рунаану, который завороженно принял подарок и начал медленно его разворачивать.  
— О, Этари, — воскликнул парень. — Он восхитителен! — он тщательно осмотрел витиеватые руны, пробегающие по всей длине клинка, и рукоять, отделанную с филигранной точностью сияющим металлом и обернутую мягкой кожей.  
— Это, конечно, не солнечная ковка, но клинок никогда не затупится, — пожал плечами Этари, нежно улыбаясь.  
Рунаан приблизился и согнутым указательным пальцем мягко приподнял подбородок юноши, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Он мне нравится. Спасибо тебе, — тихо проговорил он.  
Этари почувствовал, как от этих слов сбилось дыхание и зашлось в диком ритме сердце, когда он закрыл глаза и, не давая себе и секунды на размышления, сократил дистанцию между ними до минимума, нежно касаясь его губ своими и даря ассасину сладкий поцелуй. Молодой человек почти тут же отстранился, изучая выражение лица Рунаана.  
На нем застыло блаженное удивление, если человек вообще мог испытывать оба эти чувства одновременно. Несмотря на внезапность, тот достаточно быстро пришел в себя и немного нагнулся вперед, словно предлагая продолжить. Но как бы Этари ни хотел того же, юноша все же отстранился.  
— Мы сможем заняться этим потом, когда ты целым и невредимым вернешься после миссии, — прошептал он на ухо возлюбленному. — А пока ты должен отдохнуть. Тебе рано вставать завтра утром.  
Изумление и радость засияли в глазах Рунаана, и он, не торопясь, будто нехотя, направился к выходу. Уже перед самой дверью он в последний раз повернулся к Этари, почти просверливая того взглядом, и скрылся в ночи.

***

Этари опустил взгляд на свои трясущиеся руки, осторожно сжимающие тонкую прядь длинных мягких волос цвета платины, цепляющуюся за его рукав. Пару секунд он с интересом рассматривал ее, зажав между большим и указательным пальцами, а затемудалился в мастерскую. Парень нашел еще один кристалл, предназначавшийся для ювелирных украшений, и, применив уже выведенную формулу зачарования, проверенную на кристалле Тиадрин, прикрепил его к аккуратной цепочке. Теперь, после почти бессонной ночи, наполненной кропотливой и тонкой работой, у него было два мерно пульсирующих кристалла, по которым он мог отслеживать состояние своих друзей.  
Первые лучи солнца только-только осветили горизонт своим теплом. Этари, уставший, но довольный проделанной работой, подошел к окну и проводил взглядом группку молодых ассасинов, покидающих Серебряную Рощу. Он с трепетом сжал в кулаке оба кристалла, чувствуя, как его сердце исчезает в лесной глуши вместе с фигурами его друзей и возлюбленного.


	14. Глава 14

Следующие несколько дней стали для Этари настоящей пыткой. Он отчаянно пытался сконцентрироваться на работе, но все равно не мог освободиться от гнетущего чувства тревоги и постоянно отвлекался, разглядывая два пульсирующих кристалла, словно страшась, что они могут погаснуть.  
Ему не стоило отстраняться от Рунаана, он должен был схватить его за тунику и не отпускать, продолжая целовать всю ночь напролет. Он должен был сказать храброму ассасину, как много тот значит для юноши, и удостовериться, что этот неисправимый упрямец понял его.  
Взгляд Этари как-то незаметно переместился ко входу в деревню. Там никого не было, как и каждый раз за последние три дня, когда он смотрел на высокие ворота. Он понял, что должен хоть как-нибудь отвлечь себя от мрачных мыслей, или он рискует сойти с ума. Парень встал и вышел из внезапно ставшего тесным помещения. Может быть, если он пойдет собирать материалы, необходимые для ковки и зачарования, станет хотя бы чуть-чуть легче. Может быть.

***

Этари сидел за рабочим столом и зарисовывал идеи для ювелирных изделий, возникающие в его воображении. Модель, над которой он на данный момент работал, все больше и больше обрастала подробностями, новыми штрихами и тенями. Только через пару минут юноша понял, что бессознательно набросал портрет Рунаана, слишком глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Он с громким хлопком закрыл скетчбук и отложил карандаш в сторону, устало сжимая виски. Ему просто нужно выпустить пар. Парень подхватил ведро с металлоломом и свой кузнечный молот, скрываясь в кузнице. Вытащив первую попавшуюся деталь, он положил ее на наковальню и при помощи молота стал неторопливо изменять ее форму без всякого дизайна. Монотонные движения, требующие постоянных физических усилий, приносили усталость и успокоение, а оглушительно громкие звуки ударов металла о металл выбивали любые связные и разборчивые мысли из головы.

***

На следующий день парень, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься от преследующей его тревоги, пришел к инструктору Танилу.  
— Добро пожаловать, Этари, — приветственно проговорил тот, открывая дверь и предлагая войти.  
— Добрый день, — вежливо ответил юноша, стараясь избавиться от мрачной нотки в голосе. — Я хотел бы спросить, что Вы успели узнать о том цветке, который мы доставили в деревню. Что-нибудь полезное для наложения заклятий или зачарования?  
— Конечно, конечно, проходи, — Танил провел молодого человека через весь дом к небольшому саду на заднем дворе. Там Этари увидел нежный цветок, доставивший ему и его друзьям так много неприятностей по пути в Серебряную Рощу. Он уже выглядел намного лучше, чем когда растение впервые оказалось в руках инструктора. Парень заметил, что тот, находясь почти в трех метрах от Месека, постепенно становился прозрачным. Скорее всего, он и сам оказался в области воздействия чудодейственного эффекта цветка.  
— Это потрясающе, он почти полностью восстановился, — невольно воскликнул он.  
— Да, это так. В нем заложена невероятная сила. Насколько я понял, ты недавно начал создавать зачарованное оружие? — уточнил Танил. Этари согласился и изложил основные идеи. Инструктор задумчиво кивнул.  
— Я не вполне уверен, что Месек будет полезен, но я все равно собирался отдать тебе это для экспериментов или исследований, — рассудительно сообщил он, вытаскивая из-за раскидистого куста небольшую корзинку с черенком чудесного растения и передавая ее парню. Тот от удивления замер над хрупким росточком и остолбенел  
— Но этот цветок требует особых условий… Влажность, световой режим, качество почвы… Без этого он тут же погибнет, — наконец пришел в себя юноша.  
— Да, ты прав, поэтому ты должен взять это, — Танил вытащил из небольшого сарая маленький сверкающий купол. — Он зачарован на имитацию тех природных условий, в которых обыкновенно произрастает Месек. Тебе нужно лишь регулярно поливать его, и все будет отлично.  
— Спасибо большое! — радостно выпалил Этари.  
— Сообщи нам через пару недель, как справляешься. И было бы неплохо, если бы ты поделился своим опытом после завершения исследований, — мягко заметил инструктор.  
— Конечно, без проблем! — пообещал парень, уже переступая через порог и размышляя, где будет удобнее расположить чудесное растение и какую его особенность исследовать в первую очередь.

***

— Рунаан, сосредоточься! Что с тобой случилось? — прошептал Лейн, приближаясь к неприятельскому лагерю, куда их группа должна была проникнуть.  
— Ничего! — почти рыкнул тот, пытаясь успокоить свои дрожащие пальцы. На самом же деле, он не мог перестать думать об Этари. Вчера ночью он, неспособный уснуть, случайно разбудил друга, вспоминая нежный поцелуй возлюбленного и предвкушая, какой оборот примет дело, когда закончится это задание. Парень попытался представить, как подарит ему красивейший цветок на лугу, но это было как-то… Неправильно, что ли? Он вообразил, как пригласит юношу на самое настоящее свидание, устроит романтический ужин под лунным светом на высоком пригорке около Главного Древа. Да, это неплохая идея, должно сработать. Эльф закрыл глаза и снова воскресил в памяти слишком короткий, но такой сладкий поцелуй Этари, тот трепетный, волнующийся взгляд, в котором отражалось ответное желание напополам с твердым намерением дать ассасину весомый стимул возвратиться без лишних травм.  
О да, ради такого Рунаан вернется невредимым и тогда…  
— Двигайся! — прошептал старший ассасин Астен, и мысли парня мгновенно вернулись к миссии, которая на данный момент была его основной задачей. Он наложил на тетиву заточенную стрелу и припал к земле за товарищами, бесшумно перенося вес с пятки на носок и приближаясь к лагерю.  
Лагерь охранялся дозорными, но те явно были не готовы к тому, что могло их ожидать в Зедии, неприятельском краю для всех людей. Три расставленные в ряд палатки — вот и весь лагерь. Это и кемпингом-то вряд ли назовешь. Поразительная безалаберность. Лейн и Тиадрин почти неслышно выскочили из кустов, избавляясь от часовых, и Рунаан оглядел опушку на предмет различных ловушек, самострелов или других факторов, способных помешать работе группы. Но единственным, что он обнаружил, был расположенный в центре лагеря, догорающий костер с янтарными угольками, от которого неторопливо поднимался серый дымок.  
Угольки выглядели прямо как те, что освещали тусклым светом уютную полянку, где Этари и Рунаан, завороженные нежной мелодией мелориток, танцевали, нежно держась за руки, а затем уснули на мягком травянистом ковре леса под светом улыбающейся своим детям Луны.  
Лагерные дозорные не успели понять тревогу, пав под натиском начинающих ассасинов, и Тиадрин бросила товарищу красноречивый взгляд, заходя ему за спину. Парень приказал себе сосредоточиться. У них была цель. У них было задание, которое требовало внимания и концентрации. Он вновь привел лук в боеготовность и двинулся ко входу в центральную палатку, готовый к борьбе, если понадобится.  
Вдруг на плечо Рунаана легла ладонь, привлекая его внимание, и парень повернулся к хмурому Астену, который жестами показал ему занять наблюдательную позицию. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, но взгляд лидера был непреклонен, а рука оставалась такой же твердой. Эльф приказал девушке позаботиться об этой палатке.  
Укоряя себя за невнимательность, Рунаан занял наблюдательную позицию рядом с Джедди, располагавшимся там с начала задания. Тот сочувственно пожал плечами, но тут же отшатнулся из-за мрачного взгляда, которым его наградил парень. Эльф приказал себе не вымещать злость на Джедди — несчастный не сделал ничего плохого и даже посочувствовал — но он с трудом отвел взгляд с лица товарища, когда остальные ворвались в палатки.  
Он все еще держал лук и стрелы наготове, на случай если что-то пойдет не по плану, но все закончилось быстро и почти без сопротивления. Аккуратно и тихо. Хотя не совсем тихо: вскоре из первой справа палатки, той самой, куда вломился Астен, раздался громкий вскрик и отчаянная мольба вперемешку с рыданиями. Едва ли прошло пять секунд, как ассасин выбрался из-под натянутого тента, ведя за собой пойманного солдата. Рунаан принял расслабленную позу, насколько поза профессионального киллера вообще может быть расслабленной, и натянул маску отрешенности. Вся команда собралась на небольшом пятачке у атакованного лагеря, и пойманный, подталкиваемый жесткими тычками в спину, оказался у их ног.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — бессвязно прорыдал молодой человек, прося о милосердии, которого в его положении не стоило ожидать.  
— Почему вы здесь? — бесстрастно спросил Астен, между делом стирая струйки крови с одного из своих клинков.  
— Н-н-нам нужны б-были и-и-ингредиенты! Для магов! П-п-пожалуйста! — слезы безостановочно текли по лицу пойманного, и Рунаану пришлось одернуть себя, чтобы не почувствовать жалость к этому существу.  
Астен приставил клинок к горлу человека, надавливая достаточно сильно, чтобы несколько рубиновых капель смогли скатиться по шее несчастного, но все же не настолько, чтобы причинить серьезный вред.  
— Иди и скажи своим магам, — выплюнул он последнее слово с презрением, — пойти за ингредиентами куда-нибудь еще. Вам не рады в Зедии.  
В расширившихся от удивления глазах солдата мелькнула малюсенькая искорка надежды, но в ту же секунду он лязгнул челюстью от боли, когда Астен чуть сильнее надавил на рукоять: все еще недостаточно, чтобы убить, но так, чтобы образовавшийся кровавый ручеек почти моментально окрасил шею и одежду юноши в различные оттенки красного.  
— Тебе лучше поторопиться, — угрожающе проговорил лидер группы, — пока я не передумал, — он отвел лезвие от шеи несчастного, и тот, цепляясь за ветки, попятился спиной вперед, через несколько ярдов все-таки разворачиваясь и бегом устремляясь к лесу.  
— Сможет ли он вообще добраться домой, чтобы доставить послание? — с сомнением спросил Джедди, наблюдая за убегающим солдатом.  
— Так или иначе. Но даже если и не сможет, то основную мысль там все равно поймут.  
Астен повернулся к Рунаану и бросил на него строгий, недовольный взгляд, отдавая группе приказ возвращаться обратно в деревню.  
— Мне давали о тебе весьма лестные рекомендации, Рунаан, — бесцветно заметил он, когда другие уже были вне зоны слышимости. — Я ожидал чего-то лучшего, нежели чем твои выпаданияиз реальности и невнимательность на такой важной миссии.  
— Извините, сэр, — кивнул парень, сжимая челюсти.  
— Эта работа опасна. Один неверный шаг может обернуться катастрофой и для тебя, и для твоих товарищей. Ты и сам должен это понимать.  
— Да, сэр, — он закрыл глаза, стараясь скрыться от болезненных воспоминаний.  
Астен задумчиво оглядел парня:  
— У тебя невероятный потенциал, — сказал он наконец. — Не дай событиям этой ночи потушить в тебе искру, но и не позволяй подобному повторитьсяснова.  
— Да, сэр, — вновь кивнул Рунаан.  
— Хорошо, — Астен повернулся и последовал за товарищами к Серебряной Роще, и эльф следовал за ним по пятам, чувствуя, как впервые за этот поход у него поднимается настроение. Вскоре они будут дома, и он сможет увидеть Этари!

***

Большую часть оставшихся дней Этари провел, изучая чудесное растение, придумывая и зарисовывая новые идеи для дизайна или роясь в своих книгах по искусству зачарования, чтобы проверить, не подойдет ли сила цветка другим изученным формулам. Обрадованный такой чудесной возможностью отвлечься от своих тревог, он даже не заметил, как день плавно перетек в вечер, пока не стало слишком темно, чтобы читать. Только тогда он поднял глаза от книг. Парень даже не зажигал свеч: единственным источником света, освещавшим его жилище, был яркий огонь, полыхавший в печи кузни.  
В последний раз за этот день он взглянул на мерно пульсировавшие кристаллы на тонкой цепочке. Оба все еще излучали мягкое свечение. Он облегченно вздохнул и встал на ноги, с наслаждением потягиваясь и зевая. Может быть, сегодня он сможет хоть немного поспать.  
Юноша уже убирал свои книги по местам, когда дверь его мастерской распахнулась и громко ударилась о стену. Этари развернулся и увидел очертания темной фигуры, которая, застыв на пороге, больше походила на тень. Когда же фигура прошествовала в его направлении, парень от неожиданности выронил одну из своих книг.


	15. Глава 15

Темная фигура в дверном проеме двинулась в сторону парня, и Этари невольно сделал шаг назад, касаясь ногой стойки верстака. Он был загнан в угол. Юноша огляделся, ища пути к отступлению, но единственный выход из мастерской закрывала собой черная фигура. Он сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь закричать или оглушить противника, как-то привлечь внимание соседей, но замер, как громом пораженный, когда фигура приблизилась к печи, выходя из темноты коридора, и мягкий свет яркого пламени осветил лицо ночного гостя.  
Им оказался Рунаан, решительный настрой которого был виден в каждом его движении. Этари запнулся, не совсем понимая, что происходит, но ассасин не останавливался, продолжая подходить, пока не оказался лицом к лицу с юношей, сверля того пристальным взглядом.  
— Ты это имел в виду? — почти прорычал он.  
— Имел в виду что? — спросил Этари, понижая голос до интимного шепота.  
Ладонь Рунаана аккуратно коснулась щеки парня, словно боясь спугнуть, и тонкие пальцы с нежностью обвели очертания изящных татуировок.  
— Наш договор еще в силе? Я ведь вернулся, — игриво, почти задиристо выдал он, хитро улыбаясь и выгибая бровь.  
Едва ли Этари смог бы внятно ответить на это заявление, чувствуя мягкие, почти невесомые касания на своем лице. Он лишь кивнул и закрыл глаза, давая безмолвное согласие. Рунаан в то же мгновение оказался рядом и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Эльф с готовностью ответил на него, сминая в кулаке тунику возлюбленного и притягивая его ближе, не желая отпускать ни за что на свете. Это было лучше самых смелых его фантазий.  
На лице ассасина отражались те же чувства: невыразимая нежность, восхищение и любовь. Он положил вторую руку на свободную щеку Этари и ласково провел большими пальцами по скулам, останавливаясь около линии роста волос. Одна из ладоней мягко переместилась на затылок, вороша светлые пряди, а другая рука обняла парня за плечи и любовно притянула, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Она проникла под легкую рубашку, обводя широкие плечи и соблазнительные изгибы спины кончиками пальцев, порождая щекочущее, даже обжигающее ощущение везде, где кожа касалась кожи. Этари терял голову: он не хотел возвращаться к реальности, желая дышать одним лишь этим моментом, этими крепкими объятиями, этим тягучим и сладким поцелуем, из-за которого начинало покалывать в легких.  
Вдруг одна быстрая, но от того не менее важная мысль пробралась в затуманенное сознание парня, и он мягко отстранился, жадно вдыхая. Губы Рунаана же просто переместились на подбородок, осыпали короткими поцелуями линию челюсти и плавно спустились вниз, к ставшей еще более чувствительной шее. Рука Этари легла на затылок возлюбленного, успокаивающе проводя по слегка растрепанной косе и одновременно пытаясь прийти в себя, чтобы озвучить эту мысль.  
— Как остальные? — выговорил он наконец, тяжело выдыхая.  
— Целы и невредимы, — приглушенно пробубнил Рунаан, вновь касаясь губами его шеи, отчего юноша тут же растаял и все остальные вопросы просто вылетели у него из головы.

***

— Должен сказать, тот трюк, что ты выкинул в мастерской перед заданием, почти свел меня с ума, — сказал Рунаан через несколько часов, когда они удобно улеглись на пледе, так удачно подвернувшемся под руку.  
— В хорошем смысле, я надеюсь, — отметил Этари, играя с мягкой прядью волос возлюбленного.  
Парень, опершись на локоть, слегка поднялся и склонился над юношей, быстро чмокая его в губы:  
— В смысле «с ума»! Я был практически бесполезен на задании. Старший ассасин так во мне разочарован! Я даже никого не убил, представляешь? — притворно грустно заявил он.  
— Не убил? — поддержал игру Этари.  
— Неа, я слишком сильно отвлекался на мысли об одном конкретном эльфе, — нежно щелкнул его по носу молодой человек. — Просто не мог перестать думать о нем.  
Этари на мгновение затих, переваривая полученную информацию. Он с отсутствующим видом обводил пальцем татуировки на плече Рунаана, пока тот вновь не приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.  
— Ты стал слишком тихим, — заметил он.  
— Кажется, я не совсем понимаю. Это не жалоба, отнюдь нет, но… Я просто не понимаю, — запинаясь, ответил юноша.  
— Не знаю, смогу ли объяснить, — пробормотал парень.  
Этари лишь кивнул, внезапно заинтересовавшись узорами на крыше. Честно говоря, он и не думал, что случившемуся будет причина. Иногда чувства могут сыграть злую шутку, об этом нельзя забывать. Ему бы хватило и этой ночи. Установилась напряженная тишина, которую через пару мгновений прервал Рунаан:  
— Ты видел меня в моменты падений и отнесся ко мне с добротой и отзывчивостью. Ты показал мне, что не нужно бояться своих чувств. Ты не раз проявлял невероятную смекалку в самый важный момент. Ты был забавным, но при этом горячим, как Ад. До сих про не понимаю, как такое возможно, — он откинулся назад и запечатлел на плече возлюбленного нежный поцелуй.  
Тот повернулся к нему со странным блеском в глазах:  
— Я… Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — прошептал он, смутившись.  
— А как это у тебя произошло? — спросил парень, меняя тему.  
— Произошло что?  
— Когда ты… как… понял? — Этари ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как тот пытается подобрать слова. Заметив это, молодой человек возмущенно замолчал, предоставляя слово юноше.  
— Я и подумать не мог, что кто-то вроде тебя может заметить такого, как я, — с легкостью признал тот, нежно касаясь костяшками пальцев щеки эльфа.  
— Кто-то вроде меня? — удивленно переспросил он, подставляясь под ласку.  
— Талантливый, популярный, умный, симпатичный — просто мечта любого эльфа! — выдал Этари без запинки.  
Рунаан издал застенчивый смешок, соединяя их руки и переплетая пальцы.  
— И долгое время ты не замечал, я предполагаю, — продолжал юноша.  
Взгляд парня стал немного виноватым. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но эльф не дал ему сказать и слова.  
— Все в порядке, не волнуйся, я всегда был где-то в толпе, среди подобных мне. Не хотел становиться центром внимания. Но, увидев тебя, я сразу понял, что влюбился, хотя и не был знаком с тобой. — Этари остановился и продолжил через пару мгновений. — А когда узнал поближе, смог увидеть настоящего тебя через твою маску. Это окончательно меня добило, — нежно улыбнулся он.  
— Маску? — нахмурился ассасин.  
— Да, та самая маска «все нормально, у меня все под контролем».  
Между бровей парня образовалась суровая складка.  
— Ты влюбился в меня, просто потому что я человек-катастрофа? — уточнил он.  
–Ну если ты ставишь вопрос так, то… — засмеялся Этари, не закончив фразу.  
Рунаан с теплой улыбкой склонился над ним:  
— Я думаю, сейчас тебе лучше остановиться, — заметил он.  
— Я думаю, ты должен меня заставить, — улыбнулся юноша, поддразнивая возлюбленного.  
Парень не удостоил его ответом, и Этари закрыл глаза, когда его губы оказались в плену чужих.

***

Лейн и Тиадрин ждали Рунаана возле тренировочных полей: парень сидел на широком корне, склонившись над плечом девушки, а она расположилась на земле между его ногами.  
— Смотри, если согнешь пальцы вот так, — рука молодого человека придала пальцам эльфийки нужную форму и выпрямила большой палец, — а потом я сделаю то же самое, и мы совместим наши руки, — они соприкоснулись кончиками пальцев, — то получится сердечко! Видишь?  
— У-у-угх, — издала Тиадрин длинный стон, в притворной безнадежности откидывая голову на грудь парня. — Ты просто неисправимый балбес. Я тебя люблю.  
Лейн напрягся и тут же повернул ее лицо так, чтобы он мог его видеть.  
— Что? — удивленно спросил он, вглядываясь в ее глаза.  
Девушка покраснела и смущенно заправила прядь непослушных волос за ухо. Она не собиралась выпаливать нечто подобное, но если уж это и случилось, то она не заберет свои слова назад. Эльфийка, пожимая плечами, решительно подняла взгляд, в котором плескались уверенность и надежда.  
— Ты слышал, — проговорила она с застенчивой улыбкой. Лейн спрыгнул с корня и притянул ее ближе.  
— Я хочу услышать это снова, — прошептал он, почти касаясь ее губ своими.  
— Я люблю тебя, придурок, — сказала Тиадрин, прикрывая глаза.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, –губы парня накрыли нежные губы девушки, а сильные руки заключили ее в жаркие объятия.  
— Кхм, — Рунаан прервал идиллию нарочито громким покашливанием, за что получил тяжелый взгляд от друга, отпустившего, наконец, эльфийку.  
— О, ты все-таки пришел на тренировку, — проворчал тот.  
— Извините, я… эм… проспал, — неловко протянул пришедший.  
— О. Боже. Мой! — по лицу Тиадрин расползлась широченная ухмылка, стоило ей повнимательнее оглядеть друга. Одежда выглядела вполне чистой, но именно в этой тунике он вернулся вчера с задания. И не кажутся ли его губы более яркими, чем обычно?  
— Что? — нахмурился в своей манере Рунаан. Девушка лишь самодовольно улыбнулась.  
— Так значит, мы можем начать? — невинно осведомилась она.  
— Конечно, — парень отошел с дороги, намекая ей возглавить их троицу.  
Друзья провели все утро в разминочных забегах и различных упражнениях, все сильнее погружаясь в процесс оттачивания своих навыков до автоматизма. Движения, которые после общего задания стали наполняться новыми смыслами. Они тренировались до седьмого пота; так, чтобы любой из них смог защититься и перейти в нападение даже разбуди его кто-нибудь ночью. Пока оборона не стала их второй натурой, а атака, стремительная и неумолимая, как королевская кобра, — первой. Через несколько часов во время спарринга эльфийка прошептала Рунаану:  
— За кем-то наблюдают, — она подмигнула и бросила взгляд на дальний край поля, где безмятежно разгуливал Этари. — Он здесь явно не из-за меня, — добавила девушка, по-лисьи ухмыляясь.  
Ассасин закатил глаза, но все же не смог сдержать довольной улыбки и уверенно повалил подругу на лопатки, остановившись, как только она сдалась, вскинув руки в защитном жесте.  
— Кто бы знал, что присутствие твоего парня может так сильно тебя замотивировать, — проворчала эльфийка, отталкивая от себя его клинок.  
Рунаан проигнорировал эту колкость, снова взмахивая мечом и делая выпад, который девушка с легкостью и грацией парировала.  
— Ух ты! И не будет никакого отрицания? — поддразнила она.  
— Почему я должен это отрицать? — ответил вопросом на вопрос парень.  
Восторженный визг Тиадрин разорвал рабочую атмосферу в клочья, привлекая к себе внимание всех тренирующихся на этом поле. Она незамедлительно бросилась к другу, заключая его в крепкие объятия, и Рунаану, уже приобретшему яркий оттенок лунной ягоды, ничего не оставалось, кроме как неловко обнять девушку в ответ. Лейн рванулся к ним.  
— Все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил он.  
— Да. Все отлично, — проговорил парень, стараясь казаться спокойным. Эльфийка тут же подскочила к молодому человеку со сверкающей улыбкой на устах.  
— У Рунаана есть для нас отличный новости! Этари! — она повернулась и помахала юноше на другом конце поля. Тот, предвещая что-то нехорошее, осторожно направился к ним. В этот момент Тиадрин, заметив толпу, что собралась вокруг их тройки, начала разгонять народ.  
— Эй, вам же сказано, здесь нет ничего интересного, — некоторые иронично подняли брови, ухмыляясь или даже слегка хихикая, но все же вернулись к своим делам. Через некоторое время к ним подошел Этари.  
— С твоей стороны это довольно мило — прийти и поддержать нас на нашей тренировке, — многозначительно заметила девушка.  
— Ха, да, я давненько здесь не бывал, вот и… — юноша явно испытывал проблемы с тем, чтобы придумать логичное оправдание своему неожиданному появлению.  
— Она знает, что мы вместе, — оповестил Рунаан, прерывая бессвязный поток слов и нежно касаясь его руки. Тиадрин не смогла сдержать радостного восклицания, когда пальцы ее друзей переплелись. Этари покраснел и улыбнулся, будто изнутри сияя от счастья.  
— Наконец-то! –выдал Лейн, обнимая их обоих.  
Девушка почти яростно заключила в объятия юношу и, подобравшись поближе, несильно ударила Рунаана в плечо.  
— Если ты причинишь ему боль, я выслежу тебя и зарежу во сне, –неожиданно серьезно заявила она.  
–Тиадрин, — обратился Этари с отчетливым предупреждением. У него не было сомнений, что подруга в случае чего воплотит свою угрозу, но ему не хотелось создавать в их дружеской компании такую напряженную атмосферу.  
— Конечно, меньшего я и не ожидал, — кивнул Рунаан, будто соглашаясь на эти странные условия.  
–Прошла, по крайней мере, вечность, пока вы, ребята, поняли, — вздохнула она. Парень лишь непонимающе изогнул бровь.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? И как давно вы знаете? — бросил он обвиняющий взгляд на друга.  
— Она говорит обо мне, — сказал Этари, мягко сжимая ладонь возлюбленного и отвлекая его от незадачливого Лейна. Рунаан смягчился.  
— Да, конечно.  
— На самом деле, я говорила о вас обоих, — проговорила Тиадрин, вновь привлекая внимание парня. Пожав плечами, она мягко сбросила ладонь Лейна, которая легла прямо возле шеи в предупредительном жесте. –Эта задачка решается почти моментально, как только ты понимаешь, что выражения лица Рунаана «я до беспамятства влюблен в тебя» и «я ненавижу весь мир» практически идентичны и различаются только в определенных моментах.  
Парень покраснел и смущенно почесал затылок, чувствуя себя очень некомфортно под проницательным взглядом девушки.  
— Что ж, нам стоит дать вам двоим пару минут. Но не слишком долго, Рунаан, иначе тебе придется нарезать круги после тренировок. Ты знаешь, Астен скор на расправу, — с этими словами Лейн и Тиадрин удалились, но стоило им отойти на пару метров, как девушка повернулась, сделала не совсем пристойный жест, театрально подмигивая, и снова развернулась, догоняя парня.  
Теперь они остались одни на краю тренировочного поля. Рунаан повернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Этари.  
— Я знаю, она много значит для тебя, но ты ведь не против, если с ней вдруг что-то…  
Юноша усмехнулся и приблизился, нежно целуя его в щеку и останавливая на середине ядовитого комментария. Он не боялся, что Тиадрин и Рунаан могут подраться, потому что знал, что его возлюбленный уважал и ценил девушку. Ну и потому что знал, что та вполне может за себя постоять. К тому же, наблюдать за тем, как успокаивающе на парня действовал обыкновенный поцелуй, было интереснее. А еще это приносило удовлетворение и поднимало в груди теплые, щекочущие волны. Этари слегка сжал его ладонь перед тем как отпустить.  
— Ты должен возвращаться на поля, — мягко проговорил он.  
— Увидимся сегодня вечером? — спросил Рунаан.  
— Можешь рассчитывать на это, — улыбаясь, сказал Этари, и парень, немного склонившись, оставил на его губах почти невесомый поцелуй. И еще один. И еще.  
Радостно смеясь, юноша все же осторожно оттолкнул его.  
— Еще немного и вечером тебе придется встретиться не со мной, а с Астеном, — шутливо подметил он.  
Рунаан чмокнул его в последний раз и трусцой побежал обратно к тренировочным полям. Этари расположился неподалеку от края поля, вытаскивая из объемной сумки свой уже местами потертый скетчбук. В конце концов, стоял славный денек, и провести его в душном помещении было бы просто кощунством.


End file.
